Una ALOCADA Graduacion
by Mega Ayu
Summary: En un repentino olvido del trágico destino, Miku se olvida que su querido Kaito se graduaba en unos días. Tras un ataque de paranoia pide la ayuda de sus amigos para alistarse antes de que el avión despegue el mismo día a Estados Unidos, donde Kaito celebrará su graduación. ¿Podrá Miku conseguir un buen vestido antes del día? Ojalá, si es que su paranoia no aumenta 12 UP!
1. Asi de olvidada

**- Nombre:** "Una ALOCADA graduación"

**- Genero:** Humor, drama, romance

**- Capitulo 1:** "Así de olvidada…"

**- Disclaimer:** Primero que nada, Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a Yamaha Corporation y a Crypton. Si me perteneciera, hubiera hecho un anime sobre la historia de los Vocaloids. Lo único que me pertenece es este fic, y tal vez personajes que me ponga a inventar…

**- Notas de Ayu: **He vuelto con otro fic! Ahora me gusta mucho las parejitas de Vocaloid, en especial la de Miku X Kaito. Espero que les guste este fic! PD: este fic se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas… Laura! Esto es para ti!

* * *

Una mañana normal… Los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla… Seguramente era una mañana perfecta para seguir durmiendo… Ahh, que divino dormir, ¿no?

En algún lugar de Tokio, en una mansión de aspecto histórico con hermosos jardines de rosas de diferentes colores, habían amarillas, azules, blancas, rojas y hasta unas de color lila. Unos árboles de cerezos que adornaban el lugar y lo hacían verlo un tanto romántico, hasta había uno con un columpio donde una pelirrosada se columpia, en otras palabras Luka Megurine.

En una habitación de color blanco con otras partes azules y verde aguamarina dormía una tierna Miku Hatsune, que por cierto escuchaba un poco de música baja mientras dormía, se dio la vuelta perezosamente haciendo que el sol tocara su cara. Miku siempre fue de sueño profundo, a menos que un ruido enorme, su madre le despertara o alguna criada le despertara.

Perezosamente volvió a voltearse haciendo que su auricular se soltara de su oído. En ese momento antes de volvérselo a poner escucho el ruidoso sonido de su alarma.

La peliaqua gruño mientras se soltaba el otro auricular y se dio por vencida mientras se levantaba para dar comienzo a un nuevo día… La cortina de su balcón estaba abierta, ya que cuando dormía le gustaba ver la luna y las estrellas, le recordaba mucho a sus seres queridos. Abrió la ventana del balcón y respiro aire fresco. Vio de lejos a una pelirrosada columpiándose.

- "¡Buenos días, Luka!" – Saludo con ánimo a su amiga, esta para su columpio y le responde alzando el brazo y moviéndolo mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa mañanera y volvió a su columpio.

Miku entra nuevamente en su habitación y se dirige a su baño, toma un baño rápido, y cepilla sus dientes. Peina su largo cabello y lo recoge en sus típicas pero adorables coletas largas. Se viste con una camisa blanca con un estampado de un graffiti azul aguamarina que decía "Miku" aunque un tanto difícil de leer, y un chaleco negro mas un pantalón hasta las rodillas del mismo color.

Sale de su habitación y se dirige hacia la sala, mientras pasaba por los pasillos de la mansión se encontraba con varias criadas y mayordomos, ella les dedica una sonrisa dulce mientras ellos simplemente le responden haciendo lo mismo.

- "_Uff… Al fin un sábado…_" – Dijo la peliaqua en forma de susurro para si misma.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con dos amigos muy cercanos a ella.

- "¡Len! ¡Grandísimo tonto! ¡Te dije que no es así!" – Dijo una rubia con un vestido blanco escotado hasta más abajo de las rodillas, con unos pequeños toques amarillos debajo del pecho, y en la espalda unas pequeñas telas cruzadas en forma de X entreabierta en forma de V hasta mas abajo del pecho.

- "Perdón, ¡soy hombre! ¡No se de vestidos!" – Dijo un rubio con una camisa blanca a rayas delgadas hacia abajo azul claro y pantaloncillos blancos, mientras le acomodaba el vestido a su hermana.

- "¡Buenos días!" – Dijo la peliaqua entrando en una conversación de tercera persona. Un tanto confundida por el aspecto que tenía su amiga.

- "¡Hola Miku!" – Saluda la rubia Rin.

- "Eh, hola Miku…" – Dijo el rubio esta vez

- "Oye Rin… Lindo vestido"

- "¿Verdad que si? Me lo escogió Len"

- "Me arrepiento…" – Dijo el rubio con un tono cansado de tanto ayudar a su hermana a acomodarse el vestido.

- "Je, je…" – Rió la peliaqua – "Por cierto, ¿Por qué escogiste un vestido tan de gala? Es decir, estamos en verano, ¿Qué no hace falta un vestido lo suficientemente fresco como para ir a la playa?"

- "Si, de eso no te preocupes… Ya me encargue de eso…" – Respondió la rubia, pero dejo aun mas confundida a la peliaqua.

- "Por cierto Miku – Chan, ¿Qué tal va tu equipaje?" – Pregunto el rubio

- "Eh, ¿bien?" – Dijo Miku mas confundida de lo normal. – "¿A que equipaje te refieres?"

- "¿A que te refieres con eso Miku?" – Pregunto la rubia aun mas confundida

- "Eh… Bueno es que…"

- "Miku – Chan, no me dirás que se te olvido, ¿verdad?"

- "¿Olvidarme de que? ¿A que se refieren?"

- "Miku, ¿Qué fecha es hoy?"

- "Sábado, 10 de Julio…"

- "Eh, Miku, hoy es Miércoles 13…" – Dijo la rubia. Por un momento la peliaqua se puso a reflexionar un poco, sobre esa fecha, era un simple día ¿verdad? No tenia nada importante… ¿O si?…

- "Miércoles, 13 de Julio… Mmm… ¿Y que?"

- "¿Cómo que 'y que'? ¿No sabes que día es hoy?" – Dice la rubia sorprendida

- "Eh, no…"

- "Hoy tenemos que estar listos para…"

- "¡MADRE MIA! ¡¿13 DE JULIO? !"

- "Eh, si… Eso dije…"

- "No, no, no, no, no, no… No puede ser, esto tiene que ser un error… ¡UN TERRIBLE ERROR!"

- "Eh, no… Así dice el calendario de la cocina…"

- "¡¿QUE? !"

- "Que así dice el calendario…"

- "¡¿QUE ASI DICE QUE? !"

- "El calendario…"

- "¡¿EL QUE? !" – Dice la peliaqua paranoicamente. La rubia simplemente tiene un tic en el ojo, su hermano estaba a punto de echar una carcajada. Con un tono burlón el rubio le pregunta a Miku.

- "¡Ja, ja, ja! No me dirás que se te olvido la…"

- "¡NO LO DIGAS LEN!"

- "¿Qué? ¿La graduación de…" – Dijo una morena de rojo entrando a la sala.

- "¡QUE NO LO DIJERAAAN!"

- "Meiko, no te preocupes…" – Dice la rubia – "Miku anda de malas, veras…"

- "¡NO LE DIGAS RIN!"

- "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!" – Rió Len recostado del piso y presionando su estomago.

- "Lo siento tengo que irme, tengo que arreglar mi maleta…" – La morena se va directo al pasillo de las habitaciones. – "¡Suerte con tu paranoia, Miku!" – Dijo en tono burlón la morena mientras se iba

- "¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no me dijeron que hoy era 13?"

- "Pensamos que ya sabias…" – Dijo la rubia

- "Uff… Al menos tengo tiempo de comprar mi vestido…"

- "¿No tienes vestido aun?"

- "Eh, no… Pero nos vamos mañana, ¿no? Aun tengo la tarde libre…" – Dice la peliaqua con seguridad y calmada.

El rubio estaba en el piso aun, nuevamente se echa a reír como un niño pequeño al ver comedia. La rubia se pone la mano en la frente en modo de "Dios mío, Miku…" y luego se pone su dedo índice en su barbilla.

La peliaqua se preocupa un poco sobre lo que le diría su amiga en ese momento…

Rin, niega con la cabeza mientras le dice… - "Miku, nos vamos hoy… Dentro de dos horas…"

El mundo se le viene encima a Miku. Sin vestido, sin equipaje, sin nada…

- "¡DIOOOOOOOOS! ¿Qué voy a hacer?" – Dijo Miku mientras se arrodilla y pone su cabeza en el piso en forma de derrota.

- "¡Tonta! ¡Arregla tu maleta desde ahora!" – Dice el rubio parándose

- "¡Miku! Len _al fin_ tiene razón" – Dice la rubia, susurrando en sarcasmo lo que esta en cursiva.

- "¡Oye!" – Dice el rubio.

- "Si, si… Amor entre hermanos… ¿Saben que tengo una maleta que ordenar? ¡Rin! ¡Ayudameee!" – La peliaqua se arrodilla y le abraza los tobillos a Rin en forma de ayuda, mientras Miku hacia puchero acorralando a su amiga en los tobillos haciendo que esta no pudiera caminar, la rubia suspira y se da por vencida…

- "Vale, vale…" – Acto seguido, la peliaqua da un salto de alegría y abraza a Rin fuertemente.

- "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!"

- "Si, si… ¡SUELTAME!"

* * *

8:00am, el sol brilla radiantemente en este verano. Desde una habitación, se podía ver a las criadas regar las rosas con delicadeza y cariño. También a una pelirrosa columpiarse en un cerezo, como si la vida no tuviera fin…

Esa habitación de la que hablo era naranja amarillento, así como las hojas de otoño, con pequeños toques blancos en mitad de la pared y unas pequeñas hojas de otoños pintadas en mitad en la pared en forma de adorno, del mismo color naranja.

Fuera de esa habitación estaba una peliaguamarina esperando a su amiga, que por cierto se estaba quitando el vestido que le había escogido su hermano Len Kagamine.

Rin y Len, aunque la mayoría de los hermanos se la llevan mal ellos son como el uno para el otro. Algunas veces Rin sera muy caprichosa y Len muy tonto pero siempre seran hermanos, y asi se quieren ellos… Como **una amistad inseparable**.

- "_Tonta cremallera, ¡baja! ¡baja!_" – Dice detrás de la puerta una rubia tratando de quitarse el vestido blanco. Miku no pudo evitar echar una pequeña risita ante la reacción de su amiga al tratar de bajar la cremallera de su vestido… - "_¡Te escuche, Hatsune!_"

Luego de unos minutos, la rubia sale. Estaba vestida con una camisola blanca con el dibujo de unas pequeñas margaritas en la parte del pecho. Unos leggins negros, una chaqueta corta de color negra y sandalias del mismo color. Oh, y su típica cinta de color blanca en el cabello…

- "¡Adelante!" – Dijo mientras invitaba a su amiga a pasar. - "A ver… Necesitaremos, esto… Esto… Oh, y esto…" – Dice la rubia recogiendo determinadas cosas de su habitación.

- "Oye Rin, ¿para que necesitamos tantas cosas?"

- "Lee mis labios Miku; 'Gra-dua-cion' ¿te suena?"

- "Eh, si, claro… ¿Pero para que necesitamos un rizador?"

- "No llevaras el cabello lacio todo el tiempo, ya cansa un poquito, ¿sabes?"

- "Vale, pero ¿Por qué necesitamos…"

- "¡Shh! _Seguramente Len escuchara…_" – Dijo la rubia en forma juguetona y susurrando al final.

- "Eh, no me gusta esa mirada…"

- "¡Vale! Ya terminamos aquí, ahora a arreglar tu maleta…"

- "Bien, pero… ¿Qué me pondré?"

- "Tonta, cualquier cosa sirve…"

- "Pero, ¿el vestido?"

- "¡Miku! ¡Falta hora y media para que salga nuestro avión! Así que… ¡MUEVETE Y TRAE ROPA DE VERANO!"

- "¡V-v-vale!" – Dice la peliaqua dando carreras al buscar ropa en su habitación. Después, vuelve con casi todo su armario a la pieza de Rin…

Miku confía mucho en Rin, ya que una vez la invitaron a una fiesta de gala y Miku no sabia que ponerse. Rin le ayudo y fue la mas bonita de toda la fiesta, por eso, cuando le vayas a regalar algo a Rin, consulta con su hermano que la conoce muy bien…

- "A ver, te llevaras esto… Esto… Esto… Eh, esto no… ¡Oh! ¡Esto!…" – Dice la rubia escogiendo ropas a montón. Metió una camisa sin mangas de color aguamarina, unos shorts negros y otros blancos, el traje de baño de Miku, y… Otras cosas mas… - "¡Oye! ¿Por qué tienes mi camisa a rayas naranja aquí?"

- "Eh…"

- "¡La estuve buscando desde marzo!"

- "¡Oye luego me reclamaras tu camisa! ¿Qué haremos con el vestido?"

- "Miku, ¿se te olvido a donde vamos?"

- "Eh… ¿A Colombia?

- "¡No tonta! ¡A Los Ángeles, California!"

- "Ah, claro…" – Dice la peliaqua

- "Allí tendremos mucho tiempo para buscar tu vestido… Además, la fiesta es el sábado… Y hoy es miércoles"

- "Eh, bueno…"

La rubia seguía buscando la ropa perfecta para Miku en este verano, sobretodo en Los Ángeles, en estos días habrá mucho sol e irán a la playa…

Por unos segundos la rubia se pone a pensar… ¿Cómo es que Miku puede estar tan despistada con algo que estaba esperando desde hace años?

Aun recuerda lo que ocurrió hace casi 8 meses, el 31 de Diciembre a las 11:57pm, todos estaban pidiendo su deseo y su propósito para el año nuevo.

**FLASHBACK**

- "Mi deseo…" – Dice una sonriente peliaqua tomando una copa de vino y brindando – "…Yo quiero que para este año, Kaito se gradúe y espero que sea la mejor fiesta de graduación en el mundo. Te deseo lo mejor, Kaito"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- "¡Vale! Ya estamos listas…" – Dijo la rubia terminando de empacar todo los que Miku se iba a llevar

- "Oye, ¿y como por cuantos días nos quedaremos en Los Ángeles?"

- "5 días, hoy cuando lleguemos vamos directo a comprarte el vestido, o a bebernos unas malteadas, mañana que iremos a grabar unas cuantas cositas, pasado mañana que iremos a la playa, el otro día; que en la noche es la fiesta de graduación de 'Señorito Shion' y…"

- "Oye, ¿Por qué pones comillas y dices; 'Señorito Shion'?" – Dice la peliaqua sentada en la cama con encajes amarillos de Rin. La rubia simplemente se acuesta cerca de ella boca arriba y le hace una sonrisita picara, levanta una ceja y le guiña un ojo mientras le habla…

- "¿Por qué será, Miku – Chan?" – Dice en un modo un tanto enigmático y pícaro. Después de unos cortos segundos, a Miku se le corre un débil sonrojo por sus mejillas. Rin no pudo aguantar la carcajada mientras veía a su amiga como un tomate.

Miku se recoge las rodillas y se abraza las piernas ocultando sus sonrojadas mejillas, mientras una sonrisita penosa cruzo por su rostro.

La rubia aun riéndose como si estuviera viendo Mr. Bean… (Sarcasmo xD)

- "¡Ja, ja, ja!…" – Por unos segundos la rubia mira su reloj de pulsera blanco y se da cuenta de que… - "¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ES TARDISIMO!"

- "¡¿QUEEEE? ! ¿Qué hora es?"

- "¡8:50am! ¡Nuestro avión sale a las 10:00am y tenemos que estar allá como a las 9:00am!"

- "¿Y que estas esperando, Rin? ¡Dile a Jaime que tenga la camioneta lista y que avise a los demás que estén todos listos!"

- "¡Pero ve a decirle tu! ¿Sabias que tengo que llevar tu equipaje y buscarte el DS?"

- "¡PUES APURATEEEE!" – Y así ambas salen de la habitación de la Kagamine, Miku echa una carrera para encontrar al chofer de su Homer, Jaime…

El ha trabajado como mayordomo jefe y chofer de todos los Vocaloid de ahora, en especial a los Hatsune… El quiere mucho a Miku como a su propia hija.

Rin corre dejando las maletas de ella y de Miku es la entrada de la mansión, avisa a Luka, que por cierto seguía columpiándose, que buscara todas sus cosas y las dejara en el mismo lugar que ella para que Jaime, el chofer las viera y las subiera a la Homer. Rin siguió en una carrera hasta el cuarto de Miku, entro rápidamente y busco por todos lados los entretenimientos favoritos de la peliaguamarina; **Audífonos**, **DS**, **Black Berry**…

Los recoge rápido y sigue su camino, se encuentra con su hermano, que por cierto llevaba su equipaje hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde esperaba Jaime y la camioneta…

- "¡Len! ¡Apúrate!" – Su hermano asiente y sigue a la rubia.

* * *

**- Notas de Ayu:** Bueno, eso fue el primer capitulo… Pobre Miku, ¿muy paranoica, no? Je, je… Espero que les haya gustado! Como tengo muchos estudios tal vez tarde un poquito en adelantar el próximo capitulo… Por cierto, ya esta casi listo el capitulo 4 de "Michi no Mura" pero eso si, tal vez lo publique la próxima semana por que tengo muchos estudios…

**Sayonara! Jikai made! **(Adios! Hasta la próxima!)


	2. Dia 1 De camino a Los Angeles

**- Nombre:** "Una ALOCADA graduación"

**- Genero:** Humor, drama, romance

**- Capitulo 2****:** Dia 1; "De camino a Los Angeles"

**- Disclaimer:** Primero que nada, Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a Yamaha Corporation y a Crypton. Si me perteneciera, hubiera hecho un anime sobre la historia de los Vocaloids. Lo único que me pertenece es este fic, y tal vez personajes que me ponga a inventar…

**- Notas de Ayu: **Ana reportandose con el fic! Perdon por tardar pero ya sabes, tengo demasiadas clases y exposiciones (maldita sea…) tambien examenes, (malvada sea…) y de todo! Pero no significa que dejare de ser escritora! Debo dejar claro que los examenes de final de laxo estan llegando pronto… Tal vez abandone mas el fic pero aun asi hare lo mejor posible para adelantar… Bueno, menos blah, blah y mas del fic, disfrutenlo!

* * *

Al terminar de bajar la rubia con su hermano se encuentran con todos los demás. También con unas preocupadas madres, que por cierto estaban tan paranoicos como su amiga la peliaqua.

- "¡Riiin! ¡Cariño! ¿Segura que estarás bien sin mi?" – Dijo mujer rubia también abrazando fuertemente a su hija, que por cierto estaba morada al no poder respirar.

- "Si… Mama… Yo he viajado muchas veces con Miku y Len a… Todas partes… ¿Me dejas… Respirar?"

- "¡Oh! Perdón corazón recuerda como se pone tu madre al ver que te vas…"

- "Si, ya veo…"

- "Pórtense bien hijos, los quiero muchísimo…"

- "Vale, mama…" – Dijeron los hermanos Kagamine abrasando nuevamente a su madre.

Por otro lado…

- "Hija, ¿estarás bien sin mi?"

- "Si madre, ya casi tengo 19 años ¿no crees que estaría bien estar sin mama por una vez?" – Dice una pelirrosada a su madre.

- "Si cariño ya se que tu tienes la edad suficiente pero, toda madre es así… Cuando seas madre lo comprenderás"

- "Vale, pero recuerda que tu siempre serás mi madre y no te olvidare en ningún momento"

- "Si cariño"

- "¡Te quiero mama!"

Mientras…

- "Mamaa… Es mi viaje numero 27, ¿Cómo crees que me olvide de ti?" – Dice una peliaqua

- "Siempre lo he pensado, Miku" – Dice su madre

- "Pues ¡Que tus pensamientos te engañan, mama!"

- "Bueno cariño, disfruta de tu viaje…"

- "¡Lo haré! Te mandaré fotos…"

- "Las esperare"

Y con esto las madres preocupadas se despiden de todos ellos.

Todos se montan en la camioneta y se despiden desde la camioneta nuevamente, sus madres hacen lo mismo desde fuera.

Miku se veía mas tranquila, incluso un poco mas relajada que antes…

- "Dios… Al menos salí viva antes de que me diera algo por olvidarme de la graduación de Kaito…"

- "Miku – Chan, ¿te habías olvidado de la graduación de Kaito – San?" – Pregunto la pelirosada. Len de nuevo con una risita.

- "Sii…" – Dijo la peliaqua en un suspiro

- "Bah… No te preocupes, Miku" – Dijo la rubia – "A todos nos pasa… Incluso una vez me olvide del cumpleaños de Len…"

- "¿Qué? ¡Rin! Pero si cumplimos el mismo día…"

- "Si pero recuerda lo que te dije una vez Len; 'A mi solo me importan y busco a tres personas, a mi, a mi misma y a ¡YOOO!'" – Dicho esto ella sonríe con superioridad mientras los demás tenían una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza. – "Además, tu eres 7 minutos menor que yo, así que cuando me acorde de tu cumpleaños tuve que esperar 7 minutos para felicitarte…"

- "¡Pero eso es simple! Ustedes son inseparables, en cambio Kaito y yo casi ni nos decimos 'Hola y adiós'"

- "Por favor, Miku – Chan ustedes han cantado juntos, como 'Cendrillon' y te dedico 'Cantarella'" – Dijo la pelirrosa – "¿Me dirás que no son nada mas que simples 'conocidos'?"

- "Bueno, pero… Nunca hemos tenido conversaciones TAAN conversadoras" – Dijo la peliaqua – "Tan solo decimos cosas como, '¡Ey! ¿Cómo estas?' pero nada mas…"

- "No te preocupes Miku, ¡Luka y yo haremos que esta sea una graduación que Kaito jamás olvidara!" – Dice la rubia abrazando a la pelirrosa. – "¿Verdad Luki – San?"

- "Eh, sip…"

- "Uff… Eso espero…" – Dice la peliaqua.

* * *

Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio… Un sitio serio, realmente serio…

Jaime, el chofer de los Vocaloid estaciona la camioneta y de allí bajan todos…

- "9:15am, ¡llegamos tarde!" – Dice una rubia viendo su reloj de muñeca

- "Por favor Rin – Chan, con 15 minutos no pasa nada…" – Le respondió la pelirrosada.

- "¿Ah si? Entonces explícaselo a nuestro chofer de avión…"

**FLASHBACK**

- "9:00am ¿ME ESCUCHARON? ¡A esa hora sin mas ni menos!" – Decia un muy alocado pelimorado de cabello largo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- "Rin – Chan, ¿acaso no sabes quien soy?"

- "¿Luka Megurine?"

- "Eh, si… Pero convencerlo será fácil cariño, déjamelo a mi" – Dijo la pelirrosada con tono superior

- "Claro, claro… Luka Megurine, futura señora de… Kamui"

- "¡Oye! ¡El es el que esta enamorado de mi no yo de el!"

- "Ja, ja, ja… Si, claro…"

- "¿Qué? ¿No me dirás que… Eh…" – Luka buscando una excusa se puso al lado de la peliaqua y susurrando le pregunto… - "Oye Miku - Chan, ¿a quien le gusta Rin?"

- "Luka, estoy justo al frente tuyo… Y Miku no te dirá ¿Verdad, Miku?" – Dijo la rubia poniendo una mirada asesina en frente de Miku.

- "Eh… Yo…"

- "¡Oigan ustedes!" – De pronto aparece un pelimorado de cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo, con una vestimenta informal de camisa que decía; "Oh, baby…" en letras góticas, la camisa era blanca y traía pantalones de negro y sandalias de playa, perfecto para ir a California. – "¿Qué creen? ¿Que Esperarlos TODO el santo día es fácil?"

- "Por favor, Gaku – San…" – Dijo la peliaqua – "…Te ruego que nos disculp…"

- "Oye Gakupo – Chan" – Fue la pelirrosa esta vez la que interrumpió – "Tan solo fueron 15 minutos de retrazo, además, aun podemos llegar 15 minutos mas tarde a Los Ángeles, ¿Qué crees?"

- "Mmm… Vale, ¡todo por ti! Princesa de rosa" – Dice el pelimorado

- "Eh… Claro, claro, pero voy de azul"

- "¿Princesa de rosazul?"

- "¿Rosazul?"

- "¡Ya basta! ¡Ahora llegaremos 16 minutos tarde!" – Dice la peliaqua

- "Eh, no… Ya son 17" – Dice el rubio

- "¡¿QUEEE? ! Bueno, ¡pues muevan su tonto trasero y vámonos de una vez!" – Dijo la peliaqua mientras se subía al avión.

- "¿Qué le pasa?" – Pregunto Gakupo

- "Trastorno de olvido de graduación…" – Dijo la rubia

- "¡TE ESCUCHE RIN!" – Decía la peliaqua desde el avión

- "Eh… Mejor nos vamos…" – Dijo la pelirrosa

- "Si vámonos…" – Dijeron los demás al unísono

* * *

- "_Vuelo 970, siéntense todos los pasajeros en sus asientos…_" – Decía el piloto del avión en el altavoz, en otras palabras Gakupo

- "_Nooo… ¿Y donde mas? ¡Idiota!_" – Decía una morena a su lado, en otras palabras la copiloto Meiko

- "_¡Calla! Este es mi avión… Escuchen música, muérdanse un dedo, o jueguen en el Wii, porque ¡estamos despegando!_"

- "_Destino; Los Ángeles, CA… Son las 9:20 estaremos allá como a las… Eh, seguro que estaremos allá pronto je, je, je…_"

- "_Que copiloto mas buena tenemos, ¿no pasajeros?…_"

- "_¡Cállate! ¡Tonto!_"

Mientras tanto en el avión… Un lujoso avión privado que tenían los Vocaloid… Los asientos de terciopelo, una azafata, y además de todo eso, en los asientos del avión había televisores…

- "¡Muere maldito Goomba!" – Decía la rubia jugando Mario Bros

- "Eh Rin, ¿sabias que tienes que saltar encima de el?" – Dijo su hermano al lado de ella. – "No tienes que esperar a que muera así como así…"

- "Ah, je, je, je… Si claro…" – Dijo la rubia, encamino al pequeño Mario hacia donde estaba su pequeño enemigo, muy fácil de derrotar por cierto, salto y cayo encima del pequeño Goomba haciendo que desapareciera… Mientras sonaba la musiquita de "¡Bien echo Mario!" de New Super Mario Bros - "…" – Los hermanos Kagamine se quedaron viendo el televisor del asiento de adelante donde estaban y Rin con el control del Wii.

- "¡SIII!" – Gritaron los Kagamine al derrotar al pequeño Goomba

- "¡Oye Rin! ¿Qué tal si jugamos un dúo?"

- "¡Buena idea! Solo que… ¿Cómo se matan a las tortugas?"

- "Fácil, saltas y cuando aparece el caparazón solo saltas de nuevo y listo…"

- "¡OK! ¡Juguemos un dúo!" – Len tomo el otro control del Wii y así sonó la clásica música de Mario.

Por otro lado…

- "Ayy… Princesa rosazul de mi alma"

- "¡Que tema!" – Dijo una morena en el asiento del copiloto. – "¿No puedes callarte de una vez?"

- "Meiko - Chan, si lo soporto yo, lo soportaras tu…" – Dice la pelirrosada

- "¿Qué demonios es rosazul?"

- "La combinación perfecta de rosa y azul" – Dice el pelimorado

- "Me dan alergia…" – Dice Meiko.

- "Calma Meiko – Chan…"

- "¿Qué pasa princesa del rojo? ¿Acaso tienes celos?"

- "¿Princesa del rojo? ¿Es que acaso estas demente?"

- "Al menos no dijo rosazul…"

- "¿Rosazul? ¿Por qué demonios tuve que ser copiloto?"

- "Porque, tu… Princesa del rojo eres la única de todo el grupo de los que viven en Tokio que sabe manejar un avión como copiloto y sobretodo conmigo…"

- "¡Ja! Gakupo, no me hagas reír… Tan solo que no quería estar jugando Mario junto a los Kagamine, yo pase todos esos mundos"

- "_¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_" – Se escucho un grito de gemelos desde el otro lado más la música de "¡Bien echo Mario!"

- "¿Qué te dije? Deben ir por el mundo 2…"

- "Oigan, estar aquí escuchando sus peleas me dio un poco de sed…" – Dijo la pelirrosa

- "Tranquila, princesa…" – Dijo el pelimorado activando el altavoz – "¡Azafata! Princesa del rojo nº 2, tráenos un poco de jugo de todos los sabores que tengas y agua…" – Dicho esto desactivo el altavoz

- "¿Todos los sabores? ¿Te has vuelto loco?" – Dijo la morena

- "Red princess, no te preocupes de esto… Nos dará mucha sed y tenemos que beber jugos de sabores preferidos y agua"

- "OK, si estas loco…"

- "Míralo del lado bueno, no te dijo rosazul…"

- "PinkBlue princess, la azafata ya vendrá con el jugo ve a divertirte un rato con los Kagamine"

- "A sus ordenes capitán, creo…" – Dicho esto la pelirrosada se va al otro lado del avión, los Kagamine jugando en el Wii, y una paranoica Miku Hatsune que no podía sentarse.

- "¡Miku – Chan! ¿Cómo estas?"

- "Bien, creo…"

- "Calma, Miku – Chan… Estaremos en Los Ángeles pronto"

- "No, no es eso… Sino que… ¡NO ENCUENTRO MI BLACKBERRY!" – La peliaqua se acostó en el piso del avión y comenzó a patalear como una niña cuando pierde un caramelo. Mientras una gota enorme de sudor pasa por la cabeza de Luka.

- "Miku, tu Blackberry esta en mi bolso…" – Dijo la rubia aun jugando en el Wii

- "¿Y donde esta tu bolso?"

- "En el maletero del avión, ahí arriba…" – Dicho esto la peliaqua saca del bolso de Rin su teléfono.

- "¡Ayyy! ¡Korachima! ¡Te extrañe!"

- "Eh… ¿Le pones nombre a un teléfono?" – Dice la pelirrosada. Miku abrazando al teléfono como si fuera una muñeca a la que quieres tanto, y acariciando en la pantalla, miro a Luka con una mirada terrorífica.

- "Ya, Kora – Chan… La bruja mala se ha ido…" – Dijo la peliaqua acariciando nuevamente al muy empañado teléfono y lleno de huellas dactilares en la pantalla. Luka con una gota de sudor mas grande todavía.

- "Eh… Iré a ver que tal esta mi jugo…" – Dicho esto la pelirrosa se va…

- "Uff… Creo que con esto me basta, jugamos mas tarde Len" – Dijo la rubia

- "Vale…"

- "Oye Miku, ¿Qué haces?"

- "Estoy haciendo yoga"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Leí en Internet que servia contra la paranoia"

- "Claro…"

Por otro lado…

- "Oye red princess, comencemos una guía turística…"

- "¿Para que? ¿Acaso estamos encima de un país?"

- "Eh… Bueno, no hemos salido de Asia todavía pero, en 7.6 minutos estaremos fuera de Asia"

- "Claro, eh…" – La morena activa el altavoz – "Vale, estamos encima de Arabia Saudita, y ¡Wow! ¡Que grandiosa vista desde aquí! ¡Vean esas nubes! Y el aire, y las nubes… Y el aburrimiento…"

- "¡Oye! No estamos aquí para aburrir a los pasajeros estamos aquí para divertirlos…"

- "No es mi culpa que los guapísimos árabes no se vean desde 171.679.118 pies…"

- "Ni siquiera sabes a que altura estamos…"

- "¡Tu tampoco!"

- "Eh… Tienes razón"

- "Como sea… Hay nubes, mas nubes, aire…"

- "Oigan, acaban de hacer dormir a la azafata" – Dijo Luka Megurine entrando

- "¿Qué? ¡Pero me comenzaba a dar sed!" – Dijo el pelimorado

- "Pues no se… La guía turística esperara porque quiero mi jugo, pongan un rock o heavy metal o algo…"

- "Vale…" – La morena desactiva el altavoz y pone música.

- "Calma princesas ya vendrá nuestro jugo…"

* * *

**- Notas de Ayu:** les gusto? Je, je… Iré adelantando lo más que pueda los capítulos, tontos exámenes finales… Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

**Sayonara! Jikai made!**


	3. Locuras de camino a Beverly Hills

**- Nombre:** "Una ALOCADA graduación"

**- Género:** Humor, drama, romance

**- Capitulo 3:** Dia 1; "Aterrizajes y locuras de camino a Beverly Hills"

**- Disclaimers:** Primero que nada, Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a Yamaha Corporation y a Crypton. Si me perteneciera, hubiera hecho un anime sobre la historia de los Vocaloids. Lo único que me pertenece es este fic, y tal vez personajes que me ponga a inventar… Oh, tambien la trama y la personalidad loca de cada personaje.

**- Notas de Ayu: **Un minuto de silencio para lo que paso en Japon **. . .** ¡Ana reportandose! He vuelto con el fic, pero aun asi lo ire abandonando por un tiempo, demasiadas clases T_T… ¡No se preocupen! Nunca dejare de ser escritora ^^ lo ire continuando pero poco a poco… Bueno, ¡espero que les guste este capitulo! ¡Gracias por dejar reviews **olguikirari **y **Habu – Chan**! Me alegro de que les haya gustado el fic ^^

* * *

- "Vale… Seguimos con las nubes… Y mas nubes… El aburrimiento…" – Dijo una casi dormida copiloto morena

- "Red Princess, no te duermas… Aun no salimos del Pacifico ¡nos falta menos!" – Dijo un piloto de cabello morado mientras hacia una sonrisita

- "Oye dijiste que hiciera una guia turistica, ¡Y ESO HAGO! Solo que seria mejor si estuvieramos en un barco o en auto, pero desde Japon hasta USA es inútil…"

- "¡Gaku – Chan! ¿Dónde demonios esta mi jugo? ¡mi garganta esta reseca!" – Entro una pelirrosada a la conversación

- "¿Y por qué no vas y lo buscas?"

- "Porque mi supuesto 'Violet Prince' me prometio que la azafata traeria el jugo"

- "¿'Violet Prince'? Mmmm… ¡Me gustaa! Red Princess, deberias llamarme asi"

- "Oh, tengo una idea mejor… ¿Qué tal, 'IDIOT PRINCE'?"

- "Mmmm… ¡Vale!" – Dijo el piloto pelimorado. Meiko bufó para sus adentros mientras seguia piloteando el avion, si… El piloto que no pilotea… Y la copiloto que hace de todo.

* * *

En los asientos de los pasajeros una tierna y serena peliaquamarina duerme en uno de los asientos cerca de la ventana. La peliaqua se estiro un poco y tomo sus auriculares y los conecto a su telefono donde tenia varias de sus musicas favoritas.

Encendio el telefono y puso una cancion aleatoria, donde esta se escucho la cancion "Russian Roulette" de Rihanna, era una musica lenta y tranquila, ademas de que es un tanto melancolica pero bonita… Trata sobre algo que le mandaron a hacer a Rihanna en una reunion de una banda, le dieron un revolver y le mandaron a matar a una determinada persona para aceptarla en dicha banda, pero aunque Rihanna tenia que hacerlo algo por dentro le decia que no… Claro, ¿matar a alguien? No es asi como asi… Al final de la cancion se puede escuchar un disparo… Despues envuelto en silencio…

Miku escuchando la cancion se quedo mas dormida de lo soñolienta que estaba… Serenamente dormida dejando que el sol de mediodía tocara su rostro recostado de la ventana.

Por otro lado, los Kagamine al igual que la peliaqua dormian… Ecepto que Rin estaba durmiendo en el hombro de su hermano y este recostando su cabeza de la suya mientras le abrazaba… Toda una pareja…

Saliendo de la sala de mando del avion, la pelirrosada lo unico que busca es su "destino", tomar un poco de agua o jugo… Mira por todos lados hasta que encuentra a la azafata dormida en un rincon de un asiento de los pasajeros, la pelirrosa camina hacia ella y vuelve a mirar el lugar…

- "Que cosa… ¿Todos dormidos? Te matare Meiko…" – Decia la pelirrosa mientras tomaba el carrito de la azafata y lo llevaba de donde vino. Sedienta la pobre chica, antes de caminar tomó un jugo de uva y comenzo a beberlo… - "Ayy… Al fin…" – La pelirrosada, dando un suspiro de alivio para su garganta decidio irse ya.

* * *

- "Tomen jugo princesitas…" – Dice la pelirrosada entrando ya al lugar

- "¡Gracias cariño!" – Dice el "piloto"

- "Oigan, ¿Qué hora es?" – Dice la morena

- "Mmm… Es la 1:15pm"

- "¡¿Y no hemos comido? !"

- "No sabia que tenias hambre Princess…"

- "¡COMO NO VOY A TENER IDIOTA! ¡CASI ME MUERO DESIDRATADA POR TU CULPA Y AHORA ESTO!"

- "Je, je… Bueno…" – El supuestamente piloto activa el altavoz a todo volumen y comienza a hablar por el

- "_¡Azafata! ¡Azafata! Despierte y traiga el almuerzo a los pasajeros, ¡tienen hambre!_"

- "¡Que va! Todos estan dormidos…" – Dice la pelirrosa

- "¿Y por qué crees que tienen hambre, PinkBlue Princess? Cuando uno esta hambriento le da sueño, y eso fue lo que paso con la carga del avion"

- "¿'La carga'? No seas cruel con los pasajeros…" – Dice la morena

- "Je, je… Era una forma de expresarme

* * *

Con los pasajeros…

Con el altavoz a todo volumen el "piloto" del avion habia llamado a la azafata e hizo que los pasajeros despertaran aturdidos y molestos, sobretodo una señorita…

- "¡Calma Rin!" – Decia el Kagamine tomando a su hermana del brazo

La muy molesta Kagamine estaba roja de la furia agitando un puño hacia el altavoz, nota mental; jamas despertar a esa chica…

- "¡WAAAAA! ¡Maldita cosa me ha despertado! ¡Gakupo! ¡Cuando lleguemos a California te pateare el trasero! ¿ME OYES?"

- "_¡FUERTE Y CLARO! ¡Yellow Princess!_"

Solo que… No habia despertado a todos los pasajeros, faltaba la serena chica aguamarina, que con su musica podia dormir todo lo que se soportara su mente.

- "¡HATSUNE! ¡Despiertaaaaa!" – Decia la rubia agitando a su amiga mientras esta volvia al mundo.

- "Waa… ¿Queeeeee?… ¡Tengo hambre!"

- "Ya traeran la comida… O eso espero que hagan…"

* * *

- "Mmmm…"

- "¿En que piensas Mei – Chan?" – Dice pícaramente la pelirrosada

- "¡Que dije que no me llamaran asi!"

- "P-perdon… ¿Meiko – San?"

- "Mucho mejor para tus mayores…"

- "Oh vamos, tengo 18 y cumplire 19 en enero…"

- "Imaginate yo que cumplire mis 19 el 5 de noviembre… Tendre tu misma edad ahora pero igual eres muy pequeña para poder llamarme con 'Chan', mejor dicho… Deberias llamarme 'Meiko – Sama'"

- "Prefiero llamarte 'Meiko – San'"

- "Vaya, ¿todavía no son las 2:00pm?" – Dice la morena

- "Es apenas la 1:20pm, Princess… Llegaremos pronto,"

- "¿Qué hora sera en Los Angeles?" – Pregunta esta vez la pelirrosada

- "Menos de las 4:20pm, Princess…"

- "Veamos salimos a las 9:20am, estaremos allá como a las… ¿4:20pm?"

- "Woa, que coincidencia… Son las 4:20pm en Los Angeles y llegaremos a esa hora en nuestro horario… Veamos son las… ¿4:00pm?"

- "Espera… No entiendo nada… Salimos a las 9:20am de Tokio, pero ¿Cómo es posible que sean las 4:00pm ahora? Si la diferencia horaria es de 3 horas…" – Dice confundida la morena

- "Eh, vale lo dire… Cambie la hora de los celulares y relojes para que fuera la hora de Los Angeles… Hice que se levantaran a las 6:00am en la hora de Tokio creyendo que eran las 9:00am, solo que no se dieron cuenta de que no parecian las 9am, lo unico que no cambie fueron la de los aviones pero como tienen sus celulares ya se habrían dado cuenta…"

- "¡ ¡ ¿ ¿ QUE HICISTE QUEEE ? ? ! !" – Gritaron al unísono las dos chicas presentes en la escena.

- "Activa el piloto automatico Luka, tengo que darle unas lecciones a este 'Principe'"

- "¡MY RED PRINCESS! ¡Pleasee! ¡Mercy, mercy!"

- "¡That pity than anything! ¡Idiot!"

- "¡Oigan dejen de hablar ingles! ¿Que no ven que ya estamos en USA?"

- "¡ ¿ WHAT ? !"

- "Según el reloj, estaremos en Los Angeles en menos de 7,3 minutos"

- "¡Madre mia! ¡No aterrizo un avion desde los 7! Cuando fui a Vancouver…"

- "Si, si… Una infancia perfecta, ¡ESTAREMOS EN EL AEROPUERTO EN 6 MINUTOS! – Dice paranoicamente la pelirrosada

- "Vale Meiko… Calmate, papá me dio la licencia a los 5 años, ahora tengo 19, ¡tu puedes Meiko! ¡Tu puedes!"

* * *

Con los pasajeros…

- "_V-vale… Eh, hola… Soy Meiko, la copiloto del avion del vuelo 920 Los Angeles CA, desde Tokio hasta Los Angeles, y viceversa cuando nos vayamos…_" – Dice untanto nerviosa la morena

- "_¡SOLO HABLA, MEIKO!_" – Dice a su lado el "piloto"

- "_¡A eso iba! Eh… Por favor todos los pasajeros abrochense los cinturones, repito, por favor todos los pasajeros abrochense los cinturones… Aterrizaremos en nuestro destino en pocos minutos, repito, aterrizaremos en nuestro destino en pocos minutos… Estoy nerviosa, repito, estoy nerviosa… ¡HAGAN LO QUE LES DIGO ANTES DE QUE ME DE UN PARO CARDIACO DESPUES DE MI ULTIMA ATERRIZADA DE AVION A LOS 7 AÑOS EN VANCOUVER!, repito… ¡HAGAN LO QUE LES DIGO ANTES DE QUE ME DE UN PARO CARDIACO DESPUES DE MI ULTIMA ATERRIZADA DE AVION EN VANCOUVER!, fin de la transmisión… Esten tranquilos…"_

- "Pobre Meiko, esta nerviosa…" – Dice la peliaqua

- "¿En serio? Esta histérica…" – Dice la rubia

- "_10 segundos para aterrizar… 10…_"

- "9…" – Dice Miku

- "8…" – Dice Rin

- "7…" – Dice Len

- "6…" – Dice la azafata

- "5…" – Dice Luka

- "4…" – Dice Gakupo

- "_3… 2…_"

- "…¡1!" – Dijeron todos al unisono

Y asi fue el viaje alocadamente loco de los vocaloid… En fin, aterrizan sanos y salvos gracias a Meiko, hora exacta de llegada, 4:20pm…

* * *

Los Angeles, CA… Aeropuerto internacional. Un sitio realmente lindo para ser un simple aeropuerto.

Los vocaloid bajan del avion… Meiko mas blanca que el fondo de la pagina … Gakupo con la tipica sonrisita picara… Miku tan paranoica como de costumbre al saber que ese dia estaba cerca y que ya estaba en Los Angeles… Los Kagamine simplemente tranquilos y Luka, acompañando a la copiloto.

- "¡Meiko! Estas blanca, y fria…" – Dice la pelirrosa

- "M-mas que cuando aterricé en Vancouver… ¡Brrr! Necesito mi jugo…"

- "Eh, ¡que te vaya bien! ¡Oye, Miku – Chan!" – La sin oficio pelirrosada va hacia donde estaban Miku y los Kagamine.

- "¡Ey! ¡Luki – San! ¿Disfrutaste del viaje?" – Pregunta la rubia

- "Si, deshidratadamente, ¡gracias!" – Dice en forma de sarcasmo recordando la enorme sed que tenia.

- "Eh, chicas gracias por decirme que soy guapo, musculoso y un bombon. ¿Saben? No necesito que me quieran tanto…" – Dice el rubio

- "No te preocupes Len, no te queremos tanto" – Dice su hermana en forma picara

- "Ja, ja… Graciosa" – Dice bajo sarcasmo

- "Gracias Len, ¡yo tambien te amo!"

- "Claaaaaaarooo… Estoy rodeado de chicas… ¡Oye Gakupo!" – El pobre rubio asustado se va hacia donde esta su alocado amigo que según el es piloto.

– "Por cierto, Miku… Recibi un mensaje de los otros que ya vienen a… Eh, ¿Miku – Chan?" – La peliaqua estaba en posición fetal con las manos en su barbilla.

- "Calma Luka, aun sigue con lo de Kaito…"

- "Ay Dios… Y eso que viene ahorita…"

- "¡¿QUE DIJISTE QUE? !" – La chica de aguamarina de un salto se levanta de su posición paranoicamente haciendo que de las cabezas de las otras dos chicas que estaban con ella saliera una gota de sudor.

La pelirrosado con miedo a responder tartamudeaba mientras trataba de decirle con calma a su muy bipolar y paranoica amiga de cabellos aguamarina…

- "Eh, M-Miku… Le pase un mensaje a L-Leo que creo esta con K… K-Kaito y,…"

- "¡TE MATARE LUKA MEGURINE!"

- "¡Calma Miku! Luka tan solo dijo que seguramente León – San esta con el" – Dijo la rubia calmando a la peliaqua

- "¡Cierto!" – Responde la pelirrosada

- "Dios… Ojala que no venga el, ni siquiera se que decirle… Olvide por completo su graduación de preparatoria… Soy de lo peor"

- "No digas eso Miku – Chan, tu eres muy buena amiga, dudo mucho que a el le importe eso, ustedes son amigos y todos los amigos son asi… Incluso por la cosa mas estupida pelean, y se perdonan después…"

- "Luki – San… ¡GRACIAAAS!" – La peliaqua se lanza encima de la pelirrosada que le acompañaba haciendo que se pusiera de color azul al faltar un tanto el aire.

- "WAAAA… T-tampoco es para tanto… Mi… Ku… ¡DEJAME RESPIRAR!"

- "Oigan yo tambien quiero un abrazo de grupo…" – La rubia se lanza igualmente y cae encima de Miku. La pelirrosada pasa de azul a morado.

- "Oh genial, ya no es rosazul sino morrosazul" – Dice un supuesto piloto entrando a la conversación.

- "¿Morro… Sazul? ¡QUITAMELAS DE ENCIMA, GAKUPO!" – Dice la "morrosazul" ya afixiada

- "¡Ahí voy mi princesa! **. . .**"

*RIIG, RIIG…*

- "¡Oh! Mi telefono, lo siento princess… ¿Hoooola?"

- "_¡Gakupo! Grandisimo tonto… Te estoy viendo desde mi auto como un perfecto idiota… ¡Muevan su trasero que tengo 5 minutos aquí!"_

- "¡Leóooon!" – La pelirrosa se levanta como Miku

- "¡Luka! ¡Nena! ¿Cómo estas?" – Dice el rubio

- "¡Bien! ¡Hola Lola!"

- "¡Hola!" – Le responde una pelinegra de ojos lila sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

- "¡Chicos! Apurense nos largamos a Beverly Hills…"

- "Ayy Luka, no vuelvas a hacer eso me duelen mis pompas…" – Dice la rubia mientras se montaba en el auto de Leon

- "Ayy, igual a mi…" – Dice la peliaqua igualmente acomodandose en el auto.

- "Oigan, ¿Dónde esta Meiko?" – Pregunta Lola

- "Debe estar pasando la fobia del aterrizaje, la ire a buscar" – Dice la pelirrosa

- "Apurate nena, mi mamá los espera en el hotel"

- "Súuuuuper… Nos quedaremos en un hotel" – Dice Len

- "Oye Leon, ¿y Kaito?"

- "Oh, K. Shion esta en Santa Monica hablando con un cantante o un DJ que se encuentra alla en estos momentos, seguramente es para que cante en la graduación… Creo que es Rihanna…"

- "¡ ¡ ¿ ¿ RIHANNA ? ? ! !" – Grita Miku

- "O tal vez era Davis Guetta el DJ…"

- " ¡ ¡ ¿ ¿ DAVID GUETTA! ! ? ?" – Grita de nuevo la peliaqua

- "Si, seguramente eran ellos dos…"

- "¡Waaa! Ojala que sean los dos y que Rihanna cante 'Only Girl In The World' y que después cante la cancion junto a David Guetta 'Who's That Chik?'" – Dice la peliaqua con los ojos vueltos estrellas

- "Wooow… Gran fanatismo Miku…" – Dice Len

- "Bueno al menos estara mas tranquila" – Dice la rubia

- "¿Qué? ¿Acaso estabas paranoica otra vez, Hatsune?"

- "Asi es Leon… No queria venir porque se le habia olvidado la graduación de Kaito"

- "M… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" – Se rio a carcajadas el rubio mayor, pataleo como Len incluso sonó el claxon de su auto

- "Ayyy… Ya para Leon, o tendre que decir que no te conozco" – Dice la pelinegra

- "Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… V-vale… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!"

- "¡Leóoon! No me da risa…" – Dice la peliaqua

- "Vale, vale… Je, je… Oigan cambiando de tema, ¿les gusta mi auto?"

- "Esta lindo" – Dice la Kagamine

- "Esta genial, es mejor que el de mamá, al menos no apesta a Swiss Army su perfume favorito…"

- "Por favor Len, amo ese perfume, es TAAAAAAN divinooooo… Y se lo prestare a Miku"

- "Oye Miku – Chan, cuidado… Te empalagará y te dejara TAAAAN divinamente apestosa al perfume y hará que estornudes al besar a Kaito, ja, ja, ja…" – Al decir esta ultima parte el rubio se recuesta del asiento del auto de Leon y echa una risita para sus adentros.

Dicho esto ultimo la peliaqua se sonrojo pensando en lo embarazoso que sería si le estornudara en toda la cara a Kaito si este la besara… Aunque le alivió un poco ya que no son mas que simples amigos.

La rubia viendo el tono de la cara de su amiga golpeó por la cabeza a su hermano que aun estaba echando su pequeña risita.

- "¡Ayyy! Lin!"

- "Idiota…" – Le susurró la rubia a su hermano "supuestamente" 5 minutos menor (xD)

- "Oigan, ¿de cuando aca las conversaciones iniciadas por Leon dan un giro inesperado?"

- "Desde ahora Leon, ten cerebro…" – Dice la pelinegra

- "Ay… Que linda" – Dice bajo sarcasmo

- "Leon, no tienes que decirme lo que ya se…"

- "Claro, claro… Este auto es un deportivo ecologico, en otras palabras el Ford Think"

- "Creí que no salian en venta hasta en año nuevo…"

- "Bueno cariño, tengo mis fuentes y Leo Di Caprio lanzó no menos de 5 autos de estos y yo se lo compré. Este era uno de los que iban a poner en previsualización en tiendas en las afueras de Beverly Hills"

- "Super"

- "Si, amo a este auto… Como si fuera Lola…"

- "¿En serio me amas, Leon?"

- "Era un decir cariño… Pero si, te amo…"

- "¡Que liiindooo! Ojala tuviera esperanzas asi con mis princesas…" – Dice el pelimorado

- "¿Cuál de las dos, Gaku – Chan?" – Pregunta la peliaqua

- "Mmmm… Las dos"

- "Por cierto… Han tardado mucho las 'princesas'" – Dice el rubio

- "Seguramente Meiko no puede ni moverse de su fobia" – Dice la peliaqua pensando.

* * *

- "¡MUEVETE MEIKOOO!" – Gritó una pelirrosada halando a una aterrorizada morena de camisa roja con chaqueta y short de jean.

- "¡Noooo! V-Vancouver… El friooo… Mucho frio…"

- "¡ESTAMOS EN LOS ÁNGELES!"

- "Mei – Chan… No querer… Subir… Al auto ecológicamente genial de Leon…"

- "Ahh… Ahora si te puedo llamar Mei – Chan, ¿no… Red Princess?" – Dice la pelirrosada en un todo retador hacia su amiga que estaba tiritando de la fobia del aterrizaje. La muchacha morena se pone roja, frunciendo el ceño se levanta de su posición de rodillas.

- "Que… No… Me digan… ¡NI MEI – CHAN NI RED PRINCEEEEEESS!" – La morena explota su furia hacia los sobrenombres idiotas que le ponia su amiga.

- "V-vaaaaleee Meiko, tranquilizate…"

- "¡VEN ACA MEGURINE!" – La pelirrosada corrió lo mas que pudo escapando de su alocada amiga que queria matarla, la morena simplemente le perseguia hasta morir.

- "¡WHAAAA!" – Fue el grito que echó la pelirrosada mientras corria hacia el auto de Leon.

* * *

Mientras, dentro del auto…

- "Oigan, ¿no escucharon un grito?" – Dice el rubio pequeño

- "Nop" – Dijeron los demas

- "_¡WHAAA!_"

- "OK, ¿Quién es? No me da miedo"

- "¿De que hablas Len? No ha gritado nadie…" – Dice su hermana

- "Pero en serio escuche algo…"

- "_¡ÁBRANMEEE!_"

- "¿Escucharon eso?" – Dice la peliaqua

- "¿Lo escuchaste, Miku – Chan?"

- "Si… Viene de fuera…"

- "¡Veamos por la ven… Ta… ¿Na?" – Dice en un tartamudeo la rubia – "Leon – Chan…"

- "¿Si, cariño?"

- "¿Qué le has hecho a las ventanas?"

- "Ahhh… Cuando compré el auto Leo Di Caprio me regalo los vidrios ahumados gratis, je, je… Y estos son geniales, ¿no les gustan? ¡Son de dibujitos de nubes! Oh, y lo mejor es que ¡no se ve desde fuera pero si desde dentro! ¡Genial! ¿No?"

**. . .**

- "Claro Leon… Súuuuuper genial…" – Dice la rubia en un tonito de sarcasmo y con una gota enorme de sudor igual que los demas – "TAN genial… Que… ¡AHORA NO VEREMOS DE QUIEN SON LOS GRITOS GRANDISIMO IDIOTAAAAA!"

- "Je, je, vaaaale… Vaaaaleee… Calmate cariño, tan solo dejemos tranquilo al ladron que robe a esa viejita, je, je… Se sabe que el crimen esta horrible, ¿para que mejorarlo si empeora igual? Je, je…"

- "¿Para que empeorarlo, dices? OK, ¡TODOS CONTRA EEEEL!" – Dice la rubia mientras todos, y digo TODOS LOS QUE ESTABAN DENTRO DE ESE AUTO le calleron encima al pobre chico.

El auto se movia como si fuera un terremoto de auto (xD). Los codos, piernas, barbillas, rodillas, cabezas, pies hacian sonar el claxon del auto del rubio mayor.

- "¡IDIOTAAAA!" – Gritaba Rin halandole su cabello

- "¡AYYY! ¡Rin ese es el mio!" – Dice su hermano

- "Je, perdon Len…"

* * *

***¡PIII… PIII… PIII… PIII!***

- "¿Eh? ¡IDIOTAS ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA!" – Decia la pelirrosada desesperada con sus nudillos rojos de darle tan fuerte a la puerta.

- "¡Preparate para morir, Luka!"

- "¡ABRAAAAAAAN, tontoooooooooooos!" – La morena caminaba lentamente como si estuviera peleando un cherif con su nemesis mas grande, Meiko da un paso y Luka mas bien retrocede un poco solo que esta vez estaba junto al auto de Leon.

Meiko con su cara de psicopata queria aunque sea halarle su cabello rosa, ya cerca se sonó los nudillos preparandose para ahorcar a su amiga, la pelirrosa tiritaba del miedo ante lo que estaba por suceder.

- "Uff… Demostrare porque me columpio a diario…" – Dice Luka

- "¿Eh?"

La pelirrosada actuando rapido ante lo confusa que habia dejado a su amiga la empuja y Meiko se tropieza con una piedra y se cae. Luka hace un giro en el aire el cual estaba practicando desde los 5 años, su padre era un acrobata pero lo habia dejado para pasar tiempo con ella y la madre de Luka, asi que la pelirrosada se inspiro en el acrobatismo y por eso ama columpiarse.

Luka termina en el techo del auto ecologico, Meiko un tanto confundida por la reaccion toma una pequeña bolsa de compras que se encontro mientras estaba sentada en el piso y una ramita. Sin fuerzas por perseguir a su archinemesis (en forma de apodo) hizo una pequeña bandera y la agito.

- "¡PAAAAZ! ¡Lukaaa estoy muerta!"

- "Igual yo amiga… Igual yoo…" – Dice la pelirrosada rindiendose igualmente y sentandose en el techo del auto ecologico. De pronto sintio como se movia un poco el auto. – "Eh, Meiko…"

- "¿Si?" – Dice la chica poniendose de pie.

- "El auto se mueve"

- "_¡Riiiin! ¡Cariño! ¿Qué has hecho?_" – Se podia escuchar dentro del auto

- "_Tan solo roce la palanquita…_"

- "_Chicos nos estamos…_"

"**¡ ¡ MOVIENDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! !"**

El auto se movia, cierto. Al menos el auto estaba por la carretera…

- "¡MEIKOOOOOOOOOOO!" – Gritó la pelirrosada manteniendo el equilibrio y gritandole a su amiga que aun se estaba levantando

- "¡Esperame!"

- "¡Y que crees que hago! ¿No ves? ¿No tienes ojos? ¡EL AUTO SE MUEVE TONTA!"

La gente se le quedaba viendo a Meiko mientras corria lo mas que podia, Luka estiraba el brazo mientras Meiko estaba que alcanzaba tomar la mano de Luka.

- "¡Toma mi mano!"

- "¡Que crees que hago!" – La morena estaba lo suficientemente cerca del auto como para tomar la mano de Luka, se impulso un poco saltó hasta rozar la mano de Luka. Lo intento esta vez y estaba que lo lograba hasta que…

- "_**¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!…**_"

El auto llegó a una bajada grande y la morena cayó al intentar tomar la mano de Luka. Los gritos de Luka y los demas que estaban dentro del auto parecian de niños vueltos locos por una montaña rusa. Sin rendirse todavía la morena se levanto de nuevo y le tomo la patineta a un chico que pasó cerca.

- "¡Oye! Es mia" – Dijo el chico

- "¡Te la devolvere cuando te vea! ¡Graciaaaaaaas…!" – Dice la morena ya subida en la patineta y bajando a la diversión de la gran colina.

- "¡Oye! Ni siquiera se tu nombre"

- "_**¡MEIKOOOOOO SAKINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_" – Grito la chica desde la bajada.

La morena mantenia el equilibrio ya que era la primera vez que se montaba en esa cosa y seguramente cuando se caiga le dolera mucho ya que no tiene ni casco, ni rodilleras, ni coderas.

- "Espero que mi ida a Vancouver en invierno y mis practicas en snowboard me hayan servido para montarme en esta cosa…"

La morena esquivaba todo lo que podia, incluso la mas minima piedra que veia. Parecia un juego de Mario Kart, demasiados obtaculos. Meiko vio una piedra grande y se desequilibro un poco tratando de esquivarla. Se fue hacia la izquierda y suspiro porque la habia esquivado, pero…

- "Oh, ¡Señora cuidado!" – Una viejita estaba caminando por la carretera y habia otra piedra delante, Meiko vio una fruteria cerca y una mini rampa perfecta para ella.

La morena dobló hacia donde estaba la rampa y se agachó tomando la parte delantera de la patineta ya llegando hasta ella y dio un salto con la patineta. Ella suspira pero tenia delante un camion que transportaba fruta.

La parte buena es que los trabajadores que estaban descargando la fruta del camion estaban hablando con el dueño y recibiendo su paga del dia, oh, y tambien que habian unas rampas que Meiko podia usar con la patineta y eran dos puertas de descarga.

La parte mala, aun habian cajas junto con la carga del camion.

Meiko llegando a la primera rampa se agacha y toma con cuidado la parte de arriba de la patineta para no irse tan alto ya que el camion no era TAAAN grande, se deslizo en zic-zac esquivando las cajas y salta en la segunda rampa en forma divertida.

Ya con los obstáculos superados se va derechito hacia el auto.

* * *

Mientras, en el auto…

- "¡Frena el auto, Leon!" – Decia la peliaqua

- "¡Nooo! Esperen me gusta esta parte del capitulo, parece una montaña rusa. ¡Wheeee!"

- "¡ES TU AUTO, TONTO!" – Le dice la pelinegra mordiendole la oreja.

- "¡Ayy! ¡Lola, amor! No me muerdas tan duro…"

- "Es que Gakupo esta encima mio y hace que te muerda mas duro"

- "¡FRENA EL MALDITO AUTO SI QUIERES VER A TU OREJA VIVA!" – Le dice Gakupo.

- "Vaaaaalee… Lo hare, ¡Rin! Busca mi llave"

- "¿Y por qué yo?"

- "Porque estas cerca de donde pongo mis llaves, ¡pasamelas!"

- "OK" – La rubia le pasa las llaves.

- "¡Vale, nenas! Y bueno… Nenes tambien, porque somos 3 hombres aquí y OBVIO que no les dire ne…"

- "¡SOLO FRENA EL MALDITO AUTO, LEON!" – Gritan todos al unisono

- "Vaaaaalee… Como decia, ¡Sosténganse fuerte, nenas y nenes!" – Dice el rubio mayor metiendo la llave.

- "Oigan, ¿Qué esa de ahí no es Luka?" – Dice la peliaqua viendo a la ventanilla de techo del auto de Leon a una chica de cabello rosa sosteniéndose fuertemente en el techo.

Sin escuchar, Leon enciende el auto y frena apenas se enciende. La pelirrosa con los ojos cerrados sosteniéndose con toda su fuerza, ante el frenaso se da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al chocar con el vidrio de la ventanilla.

- "_¡AYYYY!_" – Grita la pelirrosada desde fuera.

- "Oigan, ¿y que hace ahí my princess?" – Pregunta el pelimorado. La pelirrosa se levanta de su posición de choque contra la ventanilla y mirando hacia atrás para localizar a Meiko, bueno… Ahí estaba la chica pasando trabajo en esa patineta…

- "Le abrire la ventanilla para que pase" – Dice la peliaqua. La chica de cabellos color rosa se afinca en la ventanilla, Miku sin darse cuenta abre la ventana y esta se cae encima de todos los demas que por cierto estaban todavía amontonados para matar a Leon.

El pobre Leon termino aplastado por sus amigos y pegó la cabeza del claxon y comenzo a sonar.

- "¡WHAAAAA!" – Grito el rubio grande.

- "¡Esperen ahí viene Meiko!" – Dice la pelirrosada asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla, ella sube montada en la cabeza de Gakupo hasta el techo y alza la mano para llegar con la morena. El rubio grande estaba alzando los brazos con la cabeza en el claxon como si estuviera atrapado y sin darse cuenta le dio a la palanca.

La morena estaba llegando hasta el auto, se impulso y poco pero… El auto que habia frenado comenzo a rodar de nuevo y la pobre Meiko termino rozando la mano de la pelirrosada…

- "_**¡MEIKOOOOOO! ¡OTRA VEZ NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" – Grita con lagrimas tipo animé en los ojos. La pelirrosada entra de nuevo en el auto aplastandole de nuevo la cabeza a Gakupo.

- "¡COMPÓRTENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡Ahí viene Meiko!" – Dice la pelirrosa poniendo un poco de orden.

- "¡Gracias cariño! Te daré un dulce…" – Dice el rubio grande.

- "¡Despues matarán a Leon!" – Dice de nuevo la pelirrosa, el muy contento Leon puso una cara de "¡NOOOOOO!" tipo "Ultra Maniac".

Todos los chicos se quitan de encima del pobre rubio grande, se sientan como damas y caballeros y el chico rubio frena tranquilamente el auto.

La pelirrrosa de nuevo sube al techo del auto y le toma la mano a Meiko que ya estaba alli.

- "_Los mataré a todos…_" – Le susurra un poco cansada la morena y con una cara de psicopata hacia la pelirrosada, ella simplemente asienta con la cabeza y vuelve junto con ella dentro del auto. – "¡LEOOOOOON! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡TE MATARÉEEEE!"

- "¡Vivaaaa! Te uniste al grupo my red princess…" – Dice el pelimorado aplaudiendo.

- "¡Idiotas! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a dej… ¿Qué son todas estas nubes?" – Dice la morena viendo hacia las ventanas de vidrios con dibujos.

- "Queremos matar a Leon por ser un idiota…" – Dice la rubia

- "Wow… Estoy junto a ustedes amigos… Estoy junto a ustedes…"

- "¡Oigan! Cariños, si son bien crueles…"

* * *

**- Notas de Ayu:** Vaaaalee… ¿Les gustó? Perdon por tanta locura je, je, je… Pobre de Meiko… No te preocupes Mei – Chan, te tendran una tazita de mocaccino en Beverly Hills… Ay Leon… No te preocupes… No te matarán tan feo (xD). Bueno, aquí Ayu despidiendose, je, je, je… ¡ESTO FUE TODO AMIGOS!

**Sayonara! Jikai made!**

**Los quiere… **_Ayü_


	4. Dia 1 final Ho ¿Tel?

**- Nombre:** "Una ALOCADA graduación"

**- Género:** Humor, drama, romance

**- Capitulo 4****:** Dia 1 final; "Ho… ¿Tel?"

**- Disclaimers:** Primero que nada, Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a Yamaha Corporation y a Crypton. Si me perteneciera, hubiera hecho un anime sobre la historia de los Vocaloids. Lo único que me pertenece es este fic, y tal vez personajes que me ponga a inventar… Oh, tambien la trama y la personalidad loca de cada personaje.

**- Notas de Ayu: **¡Volviiii! ¡Más locuras con el fic! ¡Wajajaja! Debo agradecerles los reviews de **Kay Nicte**, **Renika-chan, ****Misa Cifer Jaegerjaquez** y **Habu – San**! ¡Feliz cumpleeeee amiga Vivi! ¡12 añotes! D= tas vieja amiga… ¡como me alegra que les gusteeeee! Y perdón por tanta locura, y por tardar pero ya saben… Estudios… (Inner; ¡Ay! Aguafiestas… A todos les gusta… Incluso a Abby) ¡Dime! ¿Qué no le gusta a esa psicópata de **Habu – San**? (Inner; ¿Qué no le gusta? Ahh… Mmmm… Etto… ¡Ah, si! No le gusta que ni tu ni Nicole le peguen cuando estan jugando 'la psicopata') Eso es lo de menos… ¡Bueno! Aquí les dejo el fic… ¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Beverly Hills, hogar de muchos famosos… Y un lugar hermoso.

En un alocado auto ecológicamente genial, andaban todos los chicos, esperando en llegar al hotel para asesinar al conductor que tenia la oreja roja de la mordida de su novia.

De camino al hotel la peliaqua en una de las puertas cerca de la ventana, bajó el vidrio de la ventana con figuritas de nubes y comenzó a mirar el paisaje de Beverly Hills, las palmeras del camino realmente bellas y desde lejos se podía ver el mar…

Caminando por una tienda por la que los chicos pasaron Miku vio a una rubia de cabello largo con una camisola blanca escote con flores de loto de todos colores dibujadas en ella, y un short negro con sandalias blancas. Era Lily, que también estaba en Beverly Hills, solo que se había ido unos días antes que los demás.

- "¡Lily! ¡Hola!" – Saludó la peliaqua a su amiga

- "_¡Hola chicos!_" – Respondió al saludo la rubia grande.

Siguiendo el camino al hotel, la rubia se quedó dormida en el hombro de su hermano y el comenzó a acariciarle el cabello rubio de su hermana.

Luka y Meiko también tenían sueño, y ambas dormían en los hombros de Gakupo, el pelimorado simplemente las abrazaba mientras dormían "las princesas"

Miku hacia como si estuviera viendo el paisaje de Beverly Hills pero en realidad veía de reojo a las parejitas que se hacían mientras iban hacia el hotel.

- "¡Beverly Hills, amigos! ¡Ya faltan 5 cuadras para llegar a nuestro destino!" – Dice el rubio grande.

- "León…"

- "¿Dime mi cariño aguamarina?"

- "Todos están dormidos" – Dicho esto, el rubio mayor voltea y ve que TOOOODOS menos Miku, estaban dormidos, inclusive Lola dormía.

- "Genial, todos duermen" – Dice bufando el rubio mayor. – "…Solo quedamos tu y yo, mi cariño aqua" – Dice el rubio arqueando una ceja y viendo pícaramente a Miku.

- "Ni lo pienses, León" – Dice la peliaqua sabiendo a lo que se refería su amigo.

- "Ja, ja, ja…

* * *

The Beverly Hills Hotel, un fantástico hotel de cinco estrellas… Uno de los mejores hoteles en Beverly Hills, sin duda, un perfecto lugar para hospedarse.

Un auto ecológicamente genial se estacionaba en el hotel. Los pasajeros del auto se despiertan de un salto como si fueran perros que su dueño les deja un pedazo de carne y estos se van en carreras a devorarla.

- "¡ESTACIONATE! ¡ESTACIONATE!" – Le gritan a un rubio grande unos chicos agitados al ver lo lujoso que era el hotel, lo se… Unos cantantes famosísimos y ricos, vueltos locos por un hotel cinco estrellas con recepción increíble, una fuente, piscina, la playa a unas pocas cuadras, servicio a la habitación, como 200 suites y cuartos presidenciales, y jacuzzis en las habitaciones… Liiindoo…

- "¡Cálmenseeeee!… ¡Ay! ¡Riiin!" – Dice el rubio mayor un tanto presionado mientras la rubia le pellizca.

- "Perdón… Fue a propósito"

- "¿En serio…?" – Dice el rubio grande bajo sarcasmo.

- "¡Ayyyy! Estaciónate de una vez León" – Dice la morena calmando un poco.

- "Siii… Me muero de hambree…" – Dice el rubio menor.

León estaciona el ecológicamente genial auto en el estacionamiento de grandes lujos… Los pasajeros alocados como monos en la selva corren hacia el botones y le dan las maletas y bolsos, el pobre botones estaba totalmente cargado.

- "A-ayúdenmee…" – Decía el pobre hombre con el cargamento especial de la rubia mas los equipamientos de los demás.

- "_¡Oh! Espera, me falto mi maleta de zapatos_" – Dice la rubia ya entrando a la recepción, sale hacia donde esta el botones y le da su pesada maleta de zapatos.

El botones daba sus primeros pasos con el equipaje de los Vocaloid, mientras caminaba le temblaban las piernas, y de vez en cuando se agachaba mas y mas en cada paso.

Miku se acercaba a el con su bolso de mano donde cargaba el teléfono, nintendo, billetera y auriculares. Saco del bolso su billetera y tomó 13 yenes y se los dejo al botones encima de una de las maletas como propina. El pobre hombre se cae del grandísimo peso que cargaba.

Los repetidos comenzaron a echar carcajadas y ayudaron a levantarse al botones.

- "Oigan… ¿Y mi m…?" – Dice el rubio grande mientras alguien le interrumpe.

- "¡PELUCHITO MIOOOOOOOOOO!" – Era una mujer de cabello castaño claro con reflejos abrazando y comiéndose a besos a su 'peluchito'

- "Eh… Si mamá, yo también te amo" – Dice el rubio grande en los brazos de su madre.

- "Bueno, ¿están listos para irnos?"

- "¡¿'Irnos'? !" – Dijeron toda la tropa de los Vocaloid mientras hablaba la madre de León.

- "Claro, irnos… ¿Es que acaso no vamos al hotel?"

- "¿'Ho… Tel'?" – Dijeron de nuevo todos los chicos.

- "¡Oiga señora Laurel! ¿Es que no nos podemos quedar en esta maravilla?" – Dice el pelimorado.

- "Eh… Si mami, esto es un hotel" – Dijo el rubio grande.

- "Si cariño ya se… Pero los estaba esperando aquí para que nos fuéramos al nuevo hotel que les conseguí"

- "¿Qué? Espera… ¿Me hiciste recoger a toda esta cuerda de locos y soportarlos mientras veían mis lindísimos vidrios de nubes, insultándome por idiota y esperando a Meiko que la perdimos en el camino y venir hasta acá con estos locos y hacer caer al pobre botones para nada?"

- "Eh, ¿Qué? Entonces, ¿no quieren que suba las maletas a sus cuartos?" – Dice el botones ya cargando cómodamente todo el equipamiento de los vocaloid.

- "Eh… No… Llévelo todo al auto ecológico, con nubes en los vidrios, se vera desde fuera con lentes de sol oscuros"

- "Bueno…" – Dice el botones en forma de bufo y preparándose para llevar todo el cargamento de la tropa.

- "León, el hotel que les conseguí es el mejor de Beverly Hills" – Dice la madre del rubio mayor.

- "¡Bueeeeenoo! ¡Así si cambian las cosas Laurel! ¡NOOOS VAMOOOOS!" – Dice el pelimorado empujando a los repetidos y a la madre de León.

- "Genial, perdí 13 yenes" – Dice Miku.

- "Waa… Aquí están los dólares Miku" – Dice la pelirrosa.

- "Si ya lo se… Mi mami me dio 800 dólares para gastarlos aquí"

- "¿800 dólares? ¡Eso es muy poco!" – (Inner: Si… ¡Poquitísimo!) – "Mi mamá me dio 1000 dólares, por si necesito un par de zapatos"

- "Le puedes pedir unos prestados a Rin" – Dice la morena metiéndose en la conversación.

- "Naah… Rin calza 37, y yo calzo 42"

- "¡Dios mío! Tienes el pie del tamaño de… De… ¡De algo grande!" – Dice la peliaqua en el nulo intento de pensamiento.

- "¿De pie grande?" – Dice la pelirrosa.

- "¡Siiii! ¡Ese mismo!"

- "Mi prima segunda de Wisconsin tiene 13 y calza 43" – Dice la morena

- "Wooow… Yo de broma calzo 39" – Dice la peliaquamarina.

- "¿Ven? Necesito zapatos de mi talla…"

- "Vaaaaaaleee…" – Dicen Miku y Meiko al mismo tiempo.

* * *

- "Mamá… ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?" – Dice el rubio mayor sentado en el asiento del copiloto mientras la mujer de cabello castaño claro conducía el auto. Todos los chicos iban apretados en los asientos de atrás.

- "Estamos en el mejor hotel campestre de las afueras de Beverly Hills, ¡el Brukens Peters!"

- "¡NOOOOO! ¡Mamá! ¿Estas demente? ¡Lola encontró un dedo pulgar ensangrentado en su ensalada la ultima vez que vinimos al restaurante de ese hotel!"

- "Siii Laurel, y parece que se movía…" – Dice la pelinegra, los demás chicos la veían con una miradita de 'que raro' – "¿Quéee? ¡Es verdad! ¿No, León?"

- "Si, parecía moverse…"

- "Creo que no era un simple dedo"

- "Oh por favor León, seguro era el recipiente de salsa que le echan a la ensalada"

- "¡Mamá! ¡No quiero ir allíiii!" – Dice pataleando el rubio mayor.

- "¿Y entonces?"

- "¡VAMOS AL THE BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL!" – Gritan todos al unísono.

- "Pero acabamos de volver de allá"

- "¡No importa! ¡Gasté 13 yenes DE JAPÓN en un botones torpe!" – Dice paranoicamente la peliaqua.

- "¡Supéralo Miku!" – Dice Rin tapándole la boca a su amiga con un tonito de "ya basta" – "¡Laurel! Aunque sea, ¿podemos quedarnos en la súper casa de campo de León?"

- "¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no, mamá!"

- "Claro chicos, allí hay mucho espacio… Llamare a Benjamin el mayordomo para que nos espere allá"

- "¡Mamáaaaaaaa!" – Dice bufando el rubio grande.

- "¡Supéralo Leon! Ya no podrás hacer cuchicheadas con Lola 'a solas' ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!" – Dice en tonito de burla la rubia e hizo que León y Lola se sonrojaran un poco.

- "Oye cariño… ¡Eres muy cruel!"

- "¡Graaaaaaciaaaas!" – Dice la rubia en tonito de gracia.

- "¡A la casa de campo súper mega ultra genial de Leóoon!" – Gritan todos al unísono menos el rubio mayor.

* * *

Black Pearl Marine León, la casa de visitas de León en Beverly Hills. León vive en Nueva York junto con su madre y Lola, lo único es que pasa más tiempo en California, sobretodo en Santa Mónica. Pero casi nunca se la pasa tanto tiempo en Beverly Hills, lo cual es "genial" según el para no aburrirse de su bella casa…

El Ford Think, alias el auto ecológicamente genial de León, estaciona en la casa de mosaico de piedras blancas y jardín de sauces y lirios. Del auto bajan todos los chicos como unos monos, dejando sus maletas tiradas cerca del auto mientras entraban a la casa.

- "Ayyy… Si son crueles, déjame ayudarte León" – Dice una rubia ayudando a recoger las maletas junto a León

- "Gracias cariño…" – Dice León levantando la maleta de zapatos de Rin de mas de 80 pares de zapatos. León la levantaba y Rin le ayudaba un poco a Leon.

- "_¡Riiiin! ¡Ven a probar los brownies que hizo Lola!_" – Dice desde dentro de la casa una peliaqua. La rubia con tan solo imaginar el exquisito sabor de chocolate negro de los Brownies de su amiga la pelinegra le parecía probar mitad del cielo y el paraíso.

- "¡Ahí voooooooyyyy!" – Sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia soltó la maleta dejándole todo el peso a León, el pobre chico cae y es aplastado por el peso de la maleta.

- "¿Por qué los… Buenos… Terminamos… Asíiiii…?"

* * *

Dentro de la casa estaban los chicos contemplando los Brownies de Lola. A todos se les salían los ojos con ver semejante perfección en un simple bocadito… Especialidad de Lola, Brownies con ralladitos de chocolate negro y blanco y un decorado de sirope de chocolate en el medio.

- "¡Loooolaa! ¡Aliméeeentameee!" – Dice la rubia con euforia y entusiasmo.

- "Vale, vale… Prepararé mas, pero si quieren cómanse est…" – Sin poder hablar la pelinegra los chicos ya se habían devorado los Brownies de la mesita. – "…Os. Prepararé más… Luka, ¿quieres ayudarme a prepararlos?"

- "¡Claro! ¿Me dejas lamer el cucharón?"

- "Solo cuando termine…"

- "¡Te ayudare!"

* * *

En el recibidor de la casa estaban Miku, Los Kagamine y Meiko hablando…

- "¿Cómo cuantos mensajes te llegan al día, Miku?" – Pregunta curiosamente la rubia mientras encendía su Blackberry.

- "Mmmm… Digamos que, unos 150"

- "¡¿Quéeeee? ! ¿Tan pocos?"

- "Eh… ¿Si?"

- "A mi me llegan 5000 en todo el día…"

- "A mi máximo me llegan como 400 al día" – Dice la morena.

- "A nosotros nos llegan como 5000 al día" – Dicen los repetidos al unísono.

- "¿Cómo cuantos contactos tienen en el Blackberry Messenger?" – Pregunta la morena.

- "Como 10000" – Dicen de nuevo al unísono.

- "¡¿Taaaantoo? ! Yo apenas tengo 1000" – Dice la peliaqua.

- "Yo tengo como 1200" – Dice la morena.

- "Demasiado poco…" – Dice la rubia.

- "Vale, vale my beautiful and lovely Red Princess, my life goes only by your love… Tu sed de contactos en el Blacberry Messenger me llama y es por eso que te dejare copiar todos los pines de personas, fans y hasta el mío Princess…" – Dice incorporándose a la conversación el pelimorado mientras se sentaba al ladito de Meiko.

- "¿Qué cursilerías estas diciendo, Gakupo?" – Dice la morena.

- "Solo una minima parte de lo que mi corazón te dice, Red Princess…"

- "Gakupo, ¿estas viendo mucho Ouran High School Host Club o que?"

- "Eh… Tamaki es muy buen caballero… Como lo estoy siendo contigo, mi vida…"

- "Cursis es lo que son… No le llegas ni a los pies a Tamaki"

- "¡Lo haré pronto nenaaaa!"

- "Si, si… Lárgate de mi vista pelimorado" – Dice la morena poniéndole una mano en la cara a Gakupo y empujándolo lejos de ella haciendo que el se cayera del sofá.

- "Ayyy… ¿De cuando acá la conversación dio un giro cursi?" – Dice la rubia. – "Me enferman… ¡QUIERO BROWNIES!" – Dice la rubia en un giro bipolar.

- "_¡Que ya van a ESTAAAAAAAAAAR!_" – Grita la pelirrosa desde la cocina.

- "¡APURATE LUKAAA TENGO HAMBREEEEE!" – Dice la peliaqua uniéndose a Rin.

- "_¡%#&/=***!_"

- "¿Ah si? ¡Pues! ¡Los mismo digo de ti!"

- "_Perdón, fue mi teléfono el que sonó, le descargue un tono que suena así… Je, je, je, je_"

- "Je, je…" – Ríen Miku y Rin con una enorme gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

* * *

En la cocina…

- "¡Cucharón! ¡Cucharón! ¡Cucharóoooooon!" – Decía una entusiasmada pelirrosada.

- "¡Espeeeeraa Luka! Aun le falta el toque final a mis Brownies"

- "¿Y que mas le falta?"

- "Le faltarían las cerezas de los famosos campos de Bridget Vaccaro…"

- "¿Quien?"

- "Bridget Vaccaro, una vieja amiga mía desde la primaria. Dijo que iba a hacer una gran cosecha y me prometió muchas cerezas en el futuro para mis Brownies, y esta vendiendo cerezas en muchos lugares del mundo, son exquisitas y dulces. Necesito 20 cerezas"

- "¿Por qué tan pocas? Mi mamá hace Brownies y tendrá que tener mínimo 50 cerezas, y tu hiciste muchos Brownies"

- "Mmmm… Tienes razón, ¡Bueno! Ve a comprar unas cerezas de los campos de Bridget Vaccaro"

- "¡¿Quée? ! ¿Yo sola por Beverly Hills?"

- "Te recomendaría en Los Ángeles que allí venden, creo que era por allí donde se cayó Meiko… O en Santa Mónica en la fruteria de Mario… Mmmm, no se… ¡Ve a comprarlas!"

- "¿Y tu que harás?"

- "Cuidare mis Brownies y guardaré el cucharón para ti… No quiero que unos gorilas vengan a comerse mis Brownies"

- "Oooookk… ¡Oye Meiko!"

- "_¿Qué?_" – Dice la morena desde fuera de la cocina.

- "¡Vamos a comprar cerezas!"

- "_¡Vale! Solo para librarme de 'cierta persona'_" – Dice sigilosamente pensando en alguien.

- "_¡Las acompaño Princess!_" – Y esa persona es nada más y nada menos que el pelimorado.

- "¡Que les vaya bien!" – Dice la pelinegra.

* * *

Fuera de la casa…

- "Oigan, ¿A dónde van?" – Dice Laurel regando las flores y plantas de la casa.

- "Vamos a comprar unas cerezas para los Brownies de Lola" – Dice la pelirrosa.

- "¡Uh! ¿Las acompaño? Se de una frutería buenísima en Santa Monica"

- "Eh, ¿no queda un poco lejos, Laurel?" – Dice la morena.

- "No, esta cerca… Digamos que de donde estamos, como a 20 minutos"

- "¿En serio? Debería venir mas por estos lares" – Dice la morena.

- "Bueno niñas, súbanse al auto. ¡Las llevaré a conocer a mi querida Santa Mónica!"

- "Y a comprar las cerezas" – Dice la morena subiendose al auto junto a Luka en los asientos de atrás.

- "Oh, si… Eso también" – Dice Laurel ya subiéndose al auto y encendiéndolo. El auto ya estaba por arrancar cuando llego alguien a interrumpir.

- "¡ESPEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEN!" – El auto echa un frenazo ante el grito.

- "¡Maldito idiotaaaaaa!" – Dice la morena con el vidrio del auto hacia abajo insultando a…

- "¡Princeeeeeeess! ¿Planeaban dejarmeeeee?" - …el pelimorado.

- "¡Laurel! ¡Aceleraaa! ¡Aun hay tiempo!" – Dice la pelirrosada agitando el asiento de la mujer.

- "Espero que haya muuuucho espacio para Super-Gakupo aquí adelante" – Dice el 'Super-Gakupo' entrando al auto y sentándose al lado de Laurel en el asiento del copiloto.

- "Genial… Cuando todo estaba de lo mas 'super' sin el 'Super-Gakupo'" – Dice bufando la morena.

- "Ja, ja, ja, ja… Me halagas Princess, yo se que me amas"

- "¡Ni en tus sueños!"

- "Bueno, ya basta chicos… ¡Vamos a Santa Mónica!" – Dice Laurel poniendo orden a la escena y encendiendo el auto.

- "Gracias Laurel… De verdad necesito unas vacaciones de este pelimorado" – Dice la morena.

- "Ja, ja, ja… Menos mal que vivimos juntos"

- "Por desgracia si… Mi madre no quiere que me aleje de Tokio porque es muy buena amiga de la tuya"

- "Ya mi suegra me quiere"

- "…Sino ya estuviera viviendo en BPML y le haría la vida triste a León y comería los Brownies de Lola todo el santo tiempo"

- "Princess, yo preparo Brownies"

- "No, claro que no… Una vez YO preparé unos Brownies y tu le pusiste tierra mojada y césped crudo a mi obra maestra, no me di cuenta porque tenia 7 AÑOS en mi viaje a Vancouver y TU maldito idiota no me dijiste nada y me comí esos Brownies de pacotilla ¡y me intoxique! Y por TUUU culpa no pude esquiar con Luka y Kaito de chiquitos"

- "Oh, Princess… Eso fue hace… Eh 4, 5, 6…"

- "¡Hace 8 años Gakupo! Yo me acuerdo, Meiko te pusiste furiosa y casi matas Gakupo"

- "Dime una cosa… CUALQUIERA quiere matarlo"

- "Ay Princesas, eso ya pasó… Ahora somos un nuevo triangulo amoroso donde yo estoy en el medio de ambas, je, je, je, je, je" – Ríe el pelimorado mientras las otras chicas lo ven con una mirada de 'idiota'

- "Ni en tus sueños" – Dicen las chicas al unísono.

- "Ja, ja, ja… Juventud, una vida de paranoia muuuuy maravillosa" – Dice la madre del rubio.

- "¿De verdad lo piensas, Laurel?"

- "Por supuesto, es genial…"

- "¡Que aburrimientoooo!" – Dice la pelirrosa – "¿Cuándo llegaremos a Santa Mónica?"

- "Ya llegamos y estamos estacionados en la frutería desde hace 7 minutos pero como están discutiendo con Gakupo no se han dado cuenta" – Dice Laurel mientras las chicas tenían una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza y hacían la típica caída hacia atrás tipo anime.

- "Vamos Meiko… A comprar las cerezas"

- "¡Las acompaño Princess!" – Dice mientras se baja del auto el sin oficio pelimorado.

En la frutería…

- "¡Eh! ¡Ciao ragazzi! Benvenuti a la frutería de Mario" – Dice un hombre con un mostacho enorme.

- "Mos… Tacho…" – Dicen los chicos en la presencia del señor.

- "Wow… Tiene un gran bigote, señor" – Dice el pelimorado tocando y acariciando el bigote del hombre.

- "Eh, claro… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, bambinas?"

- "¿Por casualidad no tiene unas de las cerezas de los campos de Bridget Vaccaro?" – Dice la pelirrosa.

- "Claro, ¿Cuántas quiere?"

- "Ammm… Muchas…"

- "120 unidades es la menor cantidad que vendo"

- "¡Vaaaaaaaleee! ¡Dénos esas cerezas!" – Dicho esto, el señor del mostacho les da a las chicas las cerezas en una canasta. – "¡Grazzie!"

Las chicas se van directo al auto de Laurel mientras el pelimorado seguía concentrado en el bigote del señor. Seguía tocándolo y tocándolo haciendo que le sacara de quicio al señor del mostacho, este lo llevó hacia la entrada de la frutería.

- "Muchacho… ¿No te han dicho que te hagas un chequeo?"

- "Si most… Digo, señor. Me lo hago todos los meses"

- "Debería ser diario, muchacho…"

Por otro lado…

Las dos chicas llegan como rayos al auto de Laurel con las cerezas y ven que Gakupo no se apura, hipnotizado con el mostacho.

- "¡Laurel! ¡Enciende el auto! ¡Dejemos a Gakupo!" – Dice la morena.

- "¿Están locas? ¡Seguro pasará frío!"

- "No, estará rodeado de nuevas 'Princess' y nos dejará en paz a Meiko y a mi" – Dice la pelirrosa.

- "Ja, ja, ja… Esta bien" – Dicho esto Laurel enciende el auto y acelera mientras un asustado pelimorado que corría como loco por la carretera de Santa Mónica.

- "**¡!**"

- "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!" – Reían las chicas sin parar.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

- "Pst… Oye Miku" – Dice la rubia llamando a su amiga que estaba medio dormida en el sillón.

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "¿Qué tal si conocemos nuestras 'suites'?"

- "¡Buena idea!"

- "¡Oigan! ¿Puedo acompañarlas?" – Dice el sin oficio rubio menor.

- "Vaaaalee…" – Dicen las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos van caminando por el pasillo y ven los cuadros y los arreglos que tiene León en su casa. Habian todo tipo de cuadros, de el solo, de el y Lola, de el y Laurel, y uno que otro mosaico, hasta tenia la Mona Lisa con la forma de la cara de León.

- "Este chico es un metrosexual de lo mas idiota" – Dice la rubia con una gota de sudor en su cabeza al ver a 'Mona León'.

- "Oye… Y viendo y hablando tanto de León, ¿Dónde esta?"

* * *

Hablando del Rey de Roma…

- "Ayúden… ¡MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" – Grita el rubio mayor bajo las maletas de los demás.

¿Cómo es que su madre no vio a su 'peluchito'?

* * *

- "¡Dios mío!… Me olvide por completo de ese idiota, lo dejé tirado con mi maleta de zapatos"

- "¡Rin! Que cruel eres…" – Le dice la peliaqua a su amiga.

- "¡Perdón señorita de Shion! Tu me llamaste para comer los Brownies de Lola y yo estaba ayudando a León" – Dice la rubia mientras a Miku se le corre un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- "Je, je, je… Bueno…" – Dice la chica rascándose la cabeza. – "Debemos ayudarlo…"

- "_¡Ya están listos los Brownies, chicos!_" – Dice la pelinegra desde la cocina, los ojos de los chicos se ponen como unos puntos y se van corriendo a la cocina como locos.

De verdad no me gustaría ser León…

* * *

Mientras tanto… Un chico de cabellos color morado llega a la casa echando carreras todo paranoico y cansado. Apenas llega a la casa se inca de rodillas e inhalando y exhalando en forma de cansancio.

- "Ca… ¿Riño?… ¿Eres túuu?" – Dice un rubio aplastado entre maletas y maletas.

- "Le… ¿Ón? ¿Eres… Túuu?" – Dice el cansado pelimorado.

- "Ga… Kupooooo… ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!" – Dice paranoicamente el rubio mayor entre maletas.

- "Uff… Olvídalo viejo, estoy muerto… Suerte" – Dice el pelimorado ya parándose de su posición y entrando a la casa. Dejando al pobre rubio aplastado entre maletas, otra vez.

- "¡GAKUUUUUUUUPOOOOOOOOOO! ¡CARIÑO NO ME HAGAS ESTOOOO!"

* * *

Se hace de noche en Black Pearl Marine León, y todos los chicos estaban sentados en el patio con una fogata que encendió Laurel y comiendo malvaviscos con los brownies que hizo Lola.

Y tocando música con la guitarra de Gakupo. El pelimorado tocaba y cantaba una cancion tipo country, pero con la letra de amor a sus 'Princesas'. Gakupo cantaba desafinadamente en forma graciosa.

- "…_Fronteras del alta mar… Canta, canta… Nueve veces desde aquí, hasta las princesas… Nueve, diez y once… Once, diez y nueve… De aquí hasta las princ…_"

- "¡CAAAAAAAAAALLATEE GAKUPO!" – Dicen todos al unísono interrumpiendo al pelimorado.

- "¿Qué clase de canción tan patética era esa que estabas cantando?" – Dice la morena.

- "Mi patética canción que te la dedico, Princess…"

- "¿Y vas a seguir con lo de 'Princess'?"

- "Oigan princesitos, dejen las princesuras… ¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa?" – Dice Lola animando un poco.

- "¿Cómo que, Lola?" – Pregunta curiosamente la rubia pequeña.

- "No se, como… Alguna locura que les halla pasado hoy, en su viaje"

- "¡Bueno! Comienzo yo…" – Dice la rubia – "Primero desperté en mi lindo lindo cuarto de Tokio, fui al baño me mire al espejo y ¡Vi que tenia un grano enorme en mi cara!"

- "…" – Todos se callan ante la 'loquísima locura' de la rubia pequeña.

- "Eh… Vale, Rin… ¿Qué tal tu, princesa roja?"

- "Deja de llamarme así… Pero bueno, lo diré… Cuando aterrizamos ese tonto avión de Gakupo, yo me había vuelto loca porque era la segunda vez que aterrizaba un avión en toda mi vida. La primera fue en Vancouver a los 7 añ¡OOOOS!…" – Dice la morena siendo pegada con una piedrita en la frente.

- "¡Llega al punto Meiko!" – Dice la rubia con otras piedritas más en su mano.

- "V-vale… Entonces yo me fui a respirar un poco de aire y a calmarme. Y parece ser que llegaron a buscarnos… Pero yo estaba más fría que la nieve y el hielo en Vancouver… Y llego la pelirrosada de aquí a halarme del brazo para irnos, y yo no quería de verdad. Así que la loca esa me provocó llamándome por mis malditos apodos, Mei – Chan y Red Princess. Entonces estaba que la mataba pero ella me empujó y caí. Y Luka dio un giro mortal y se subió al techo del auto, yo estaba mueeeeertaa así que me quedé sentada en el suelo. Ya me iba a ir pero ese maldito auto comenzó a rodar así que tuve que robarle a un niñito su patineta y llegar hasta el auto… ¡Uyy! ¡Lo que quería en ese momento era matar a León!"

- "Oigan, y hablando del idiota ¿Dónde está León?" – Dice la pelinegra.

- "Eeeettoo… ¡Lo iré a buscar!" – Dice la rubia.

* * *

- "¡LEEEEEÓN! Vine a buscarte…" – Dice la rubia ya llegando a la entrada de la casa.

- "…" – El rubio grande que estaba aplastado entre maletas había perdido la conciencia de tanto tiempo estar entre los pesados zapatos de Rin.

- "¡Vamos León! Solo es una simple maleta de zapatos, y la maleta cargada con todo el armario de verano de Miku, y la maleta negra de los vestidos de Luka, y mi otra maleta de zapatos, y la maleta de gorras de verano de Meiko, y los instrumentos de Gakupo, y…"

- "¡AYÚUUUUUUDAME NADA MAS CARIIIIÑOO!" – Dice el mareado rubio mayor.

- "Ok, ok… Solo quito mis maletas de zapatos, la de Luka, la de Meiko, los instrumentos de Gakupo y…"

- "Hazlo… Nada más… Hazlo…"

- "Bien…" – La rubia ayuda a León a quitar todas las maletas que tenia el pobre chico encima.

- "Uff… Gracias… Cariño…"

- "¡De nada León! ¿Quieres un Brownie?"

- "Eh, ¿no tiene veneno?"

- "Ay, por favor León… No soy tan mala, ¿sabias? Además, te lo hizo tu amorshito especialmente para ti" – Dicho esto, el rubio se sonroja un poco y toma el Brownie que le dejó Lola.

- "¿E-en serio lo hizo Lola, para mi?"

- "Claro, porque sino ahora mismo me estaría comiendo esa obra maestra…"

- "Gracias, cariño…" – Desde el patio de la casa se puede escuchar un solo de guitarra y la voz angelical de Miku mientras cantaba una canción. – "¿Qué hacían? ¿Cantar?"

- "Eh si, Gakupo… Desafinadamente HORRIBLE"

- "Pero esta cantando Miku"

- "¡Vamos a verla!"

* * *

Los rubios llegaron y Miku estaba tocando una balada con la guitarra de Gakupo y cantando también. Ella cantaba "Beautiful Wish" de Seira.

"_Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor_  
_Tus miedos no la empañarán_  
_Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer_  
_El mal karma podrá borrar_  
_Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar_

_A tu lado he podido estar_  
_Siempre yo observé tu empeño_  
_Cada viaje te ví emprender_  
_Admirando tu valor_  
_Si mi fuerza puede ayudar_  
_A que se realice un sueño_  
_Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor_"

- "¡Que lindooo Miku! Deberías dedicarle una canción a Kaito" – Dice la pelinegra.

- "Eh, no Lola… Mejor no… Le cantará mejor esa cantante que necesita buscar en Santa Mónica"

- "Ay, Dios… Solo porque anime cantando la fiesta de graduación de Kaito no significa que le dedicará todas las canciones" – Dice la pelirrosa

- "Cierto Miku…" – Dice de nuevo la pelinegra.

- "Vale, vale…"

- "Bueeeenoo jóvenes… Ya es tarde y deben estar cansados por el largo viaje desde Tokio hasta California…"

- "Wooow… De verdad estoy muerta…" – Dice la morena recordando las locuras de todo el día y caminando hacia su cuarto junto con Luka.

- "Igual yo, ¿saben lo que es soportar locuras encima del techo de un auto ecológico?" – Dice la pelirrosa con Meiko ya dejando atrás a los demás.

- "¡Esperen Princess! ¡No me dejen!" – Dice corriendo hacia ellas el pelimorado.

- "Oigan, ¿vamos a conocer nuestros cuartos? Ya que esta vez no hay Brownies que nos interrumpan" – Dice la rubia diciéndole a su hermano y a Miku.

- "¡Vale!" – Dicen los chicos al unísono.

* * *

Ya llegando a la habitación, los chicos se dividen. Len iba a dormir con Kaito, pero como no estaba en ese momento iba a dormir solo en una habitación. Y la rubia y la peliaqua dormirían en la habitación de al lado.

- "Buenas noches Len" – Le dicen las dos chicas al rubio pequeño.

- "Hasta mañana…" – Dice el rubio ya entrando a su cuarto.

* * *

En la habitación de Miku y Rin… Un cuarto de piso de madera oscura y paredes blancas, con un bambú cercano a la ventana del balcón, cortinas blancas amarradas para darle clase, una alfombra grande redonda blanca con ondas en todo el contorno, la cama matrimonial donde las chicas duermen y encima un cuadro de León montado en un yate llegando a una isla, ah… Y el baño.

Las chicas apenas entran al cuarto dejan su equipaje en un armario que había por el pequeño pasillo al baño. Se ponen su pijama o una ropa cómoda y se acuestan en la cama matrimonial que había.

- "Oye Rin… ¿Y si le dedico una canción a Kaito?"

- "Eso es decisión tuya, Miku"

- "Bueno… Si quiero pero no tengo tantas ideas… ¿Qué tal si le compongo una nueva?"

- "¡Buena idea! Pero eso ya será mañana… Estoy muerta…"

- "Igual yo… ¿Qué haremos mañana?"

- "A ver… Tenemos que grabar unas cuantas cositas, y seguramente nos de tiempo de comprar tu vestido…"

- "¡Maldita sea! Es verdad… Mi vestido…"

- "Calma Miku, yo estudiaré diseño muy pronto… Cuando me gradúe en secundaria… Te puedo diseñar un vestido inclusive mejor, y podemos mandarlo con un costurero buenísimo"

- "Uff… Gracias Rin… ¿Cómo es que me pude olvidar de la graduación de Kaito?"

- "Calma Miku, ya eso pasó… Lo que haría falta es prepararte para cuando Shion venga"

- "¿P-para cuando Kaito venga? ¡¿Cuándo viene? !"

- "Eh… Mañana…"

- "¡¿? !"

- "Uff si…" – La rubia bosteza y se voltea dandole la espalda a Miku y apagando su lamparita de noche. – "Hasta mañana…"

- "Oye… Rin… ¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!"

* * *

**- Notas de Ayu:** ¡Bien! Eso fue todo, ahora los chicos le darán la bienvenida al día dos… Esta vez un poco mas alocado que antes je, je, je… Ya estoy en mis días finales de clase… Bueno, falta un mes para salir de esa cárcel, pero tengo pocos estudios (a menos por ahora…) ¡Les deseo un gran día!

Lista de subrayados:

- Ouran High School Host Club: es un anime de tipo Shoujo. Tiene mucha comedia y trata sobre una chica que entra en un instituto y también a un club de chicos guapos y ricos. ¡Es muy bueno! Se los recomiendo (para los que no hayan visto el anime).

- Tamaki: Es el protagonista de el anime que les conté. Es muy caballeroso y guapo pero tambien idiota, pero muy muy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy gracioso…

- Seira: Es la sirena de la perla naranja en Mermaid Melody Pure. Es la sucesora de Sarah y ella se convierte en la nueva princesa. Esa cancion 'Beautiful Wish' es de ella y es muy bonita…

Por cierto, el Brukens Peters me lo inventé yo… ¡Bueeenoo! Es todo por hoy…

**Sayonara! Jikai Made!**

Los quiere… _Ayu_


	5. Y hablando del rey de roma

**- Nombre:** "Una ALOCADA graduación"

**- Género:** Humor, drama, romance

**- Capitulo 5:** Día 2; "Y hablando del Rey de Roma… Damas y caballeros, Kaito Shion"

**- Disclaimers:** Primero que nada, Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a Yamaha Corporation y a Crypton. Si me perteneciera, hubiera hecho un anime sobre la historia de los Vocaloids. Lo único que me pertenece es este fic, y tal vez personajes que me ponga a inventar… Oh, también la trama y la personalidad loca de cada personaje.

**- Notas de Ayu: **¡Ayu vuelve! ¡Chicos! Gracias por leer el fic ^^ ¡estoy muy feeeeliiiz! Je, je, je… Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi loca hija **(**En broma**)** se llama **Daniela**, ¡BEMBAAA! Te quiero mucho, espero que no cambies hija fea. Y **Habu – San**, te preguntarás por qué se lo dedico **(**xD**)** porque… ¡les daré una clase de matemáticas junto a Meiko y Lola! **(**Es una de las partes mas graciosas del capitulo, seguro aprenden un poco… Aunque eso muy fácil**)** Y como Bemba es medio bruta, tengo que ayudarla, bueno Lola tiene que ayudarla… Y felicítenme, porque… ¡Soy la segundo lugar de mi salón en matemáticas! Exacto, mi cerebro no solo sirve para escribir fics, también soy buena en matemáticas como lo será Lola en este capitulo. Miren un diálogo entre mi profe y yo;

- "Bueno, diría que tu eres la mejor alumna que tengo" – Me dice ella.

- "¿En serio, profe?"

- "Si, Andy… Es el mejor de los niños en matemáticas. Pero tu eres la mejor de las niñas"

- "¡Whooo! Profe, y ¿con cuanto voy a pasar?"

- "Eso no te diré…"

- "¡Ande profe! Una pistilla"

- "Seguro que con 'B'"

- "Aww… ¡Que bien!"

Un saludo a mi profesora, ¡la quieroooo! Una de las mejores profes que nunca voy a olvidar, así como las de 1ro hasta 4to grado **(**la de 5to grado… Eh, no mucho**)** ¡Gracias a usted mejoré mi calificación! ¡PASE CON 'A'! **(**¿Ves, Ayu? ¡Yo si que sirvo para algo!**)** ¡Gracias a Dios ya pasé a secundaria! ¡7MO GRADO! ¡PREPARATE PARA MII!

¡Bueno! Yo me callo y escribo, nos vemos abajo… ¡Espero que les guste este capitulo lleno de locuras! ¡EL DIA 2! **. . .**

* * *

Black Pearl Marine León, un nombre muy largo para una casa tan bella… En una de las habitaciones, una peliaquamarina se levanta de…

- "¿La alfombra? ¡Que demonios hago aquí! ¡RIN!" – Dice la peliaqua acostada en toda la alfombra con unas almohadas y llena de picadas de hormigas.

- "_Mhnaaah…_" – Dice la rubia Rin aún dormida y súper cómoda abarcando todo el espacio de la cama matrimonial.

- "¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ¡Dormí en el piso cabeza hueca!" – Dice la peliaqua golpeando a su amiga con la almohada de la alfombra. La rubia sintiendo MOLESTIAS en su 'bello' cuerpo se levanta a regañadientes quitándole la almohada a la peliaqua y golpeándola inclusive más fuerte de lo que hacia su amiga. – "¡Ay! ¡Au! ¡Aaaaahh!"

- "¡Eso te pasa por despertarme, Hatsune!" – Dice la rubia con una mirada de psicópata y despeinada TOTAL.

- "Eh… Rin… ¿Por qué no nos arreglamos ya que estamos despiertas?"

- "Oki… ¡YO TOMO PRIMERO EL BAÑOO!" – Dice la rubia ya corriendo hacia el baño y dejando atrás a Miku.

- "¡Ey! ¡Rin! ¡Yo dormí en la alfombra y me desperté primero! ¡Me toca a mi!"

- "_Lastima Hatsune… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Yo llegué antes_" – Dice la rubia ya en el baño con la puerta cerrada.

- "¡Aunque sea déjame pasar para lavarme los dientes y plancharme el cabello!" – Dice la peliaqua recostándose de la puerta del baño.

- "_Por Dios, Miku… Viene Kaito, no Justin Timberlake_"

- "Ya lo se… ¡Pero es mi amigo y necesito disimular que olvidé que se gradúa de preparatoria!"

- "_¿Y piensas disimular una idiotez planchándote el cabello para que te quede MÁS LISO DE LO COMÚN?_"

- "En… ¿Tonces? ¿Qué hago?"

- "_Quédate como estas… Porque entonces no sospechará nada, dah…_"

- "Cieeeeeertoo… ¡ABREME LA PUERTA!"

- "_Aguarda… ¡Uy! ¡Hay una tina!_"

- "No me digas que te vas a dar un baño…"

- "_Según Len… Yo duermo con la boca abierta, y… Seguro se me sale la baba dormida y ando apestosa, tengo que darme un chapuzón_"

- "Dios Rin… Te agradezco un montón que me acomodaras una cama en la alfombra, lo que no agradezco es que me picaron las malditas hormi… ¡GAAAS!" – La rubia abre la puerta del baño haciendo que Miku se cayera hacia atrás - "¡AYYY! ¡Rin!"

- "Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Perdón Hatsune, no sabia que estabas ahí ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!"

- "Si, si, si… Al menos voy a pasar al baño y lavarme la cara de monstruo que debo tener" – Hasta las grandes estrellas deben tener ojeras…

- "¿Cómo piensas que sea la graduación de Kaito?" – Dice la rubia metiéndose a la tina.

- "Ni idea… ¿Genial? ¿Asombrosa? ¿Pésima?" – Dice la peliaqua cepillándose los dientes.

- "No debe ser mala, recuerda a los compañeros de Kaito… Son unos gorilas con lo funky y lo que está a la moda"

- "Tienes razón, me acuerdo de Mangostino… Un alocado sin control"

- "¿Langostino?"

- "Nop, Mangostino… Se llama Revon Darciee Mussenttencce"

- "A´ nombre pa´ raro…" – Dice la rubia hablando con acento llanero.

- "Ja, ja, ja, ja… Kaito dice que es un estudiante de intercambio extranjero, a mi me cae bien… ESTA LOCO" – (Y lo dice una peliaqua paranoica…)

- "Soooper… Lo quiero conocer… ¿Por qué lo llaman Mangostino?"

- "Según Kaito… Es un amante de las mangostas"

- "Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡El Mangostino Langostino!"

- "Ja, ja, ja…"

* * *

En otra habitación de BPML…

- "Luka… ¡LEVANTATEEEEE!"

- "¡WAAAA! ¡¿Q-que pasa Meiko te volviste loca? !"

- "¡Hoy viene, mi hermanooo!"

- "¿K. Shion?"

- "¡Shiii!"

- "¿Es tu hermano?"

- "Lo quiero como tal…"

- "Uh… ¿Y?"

- "Hice un trato con Gakupo"

- "Ay no… ¡FIN DEL MUNDO PARA TODOS!"

- "¡No seas así! El principito nos va a ayudar…"

- "¿Qué? ¿A que?"

- "Vamos a gastarle una broma a Miku… ¿Qué te parece?"

- "Suena genial… Pero, ¿en que consiste esa… 'broma'?"

- "Vamos a hacer que yo tenga una cuñada fácilmente… Tenemos que hacer que Kaito y Miku se pierdan en el bosque de León"

- "¿León tiene un bosque?"

- "Si, esta justo detrás de la casa… El punto es que vamos a asustar a Miku inventando una historia de terror y hacer que mi hermano este junto a ella"

- "Soooopeer… Me gusta tu mente, pero ¿y Gaku – Chan que hará?"

- "Inventar la historia y alejarse de nosotras… ¡Imagínate Luka! La vida… Sin un príncipe idiota como ese idiota…"

- "Sniff… ¡Esss taaan bellooo!" – Dice la pelirrosa viendo hacia el vacío con los ojos brillosos junto a la morena.

* * *

Mas tarde, nuestras estrellitas se despiertan todas y se van a la sala a esperar el desayuno que preparaba la pelinegra. Unos divinos hot cakes con mantequilla y chocolate derretido para los amantes de ese divino sabor…

En la cocina… Lola estaba tarareando la canción que había cantado Miku en la noche. Preparaba felizmente sus hot cakes mientras a su lado estaba sentada la morena con su Blackberry aburridísima nada más que esperando a que terminase Lola.

- "¿Cuánto se tarda en hacer unos simples hot cakes?"

- "Mi especialidad de hot cakes, diría que tardo como 15 minutos en hacer 20… Y como somos nueve 'por ahora' y a cada uno le tocaría 10 hot cakes… A ver, se necesitaría aproximadamente una hora y doce minutos para hacer los 90 hot cakes de todos"

- "Wow… ¿Cómo sacaste ese cálculo tan rápido?"

- "Soy buena en matemáticas… Usé la regla de tres para sacar este cálculo"

- "Mmmm… Regla de tres, me la dieron en quinto grado, pero la olvidé… ¿Me la enseñas, Lola?"

- "Vale, un planteamiento fácil como este…

Yo (Lola) tardo 15 minutos en hacer 20 hot cakes para el desayuno.  
Somos nueve chicos, y cada uno comemos 10 hot cakes.  
Entonces, ¿Cuánto tardaría en hacer 10 hot cakes para 9 chicos?

…ese sería el primer problema por resolver" – Dice Lola.

- "Vale, con ese problema podemos sacar la operación, ¿no?" – Pregunta la morena muy concentrada en la operación de Lola.

- "Exacto… Esto se plantearía…

20 hot cakes _tardan_ 15 minutos  
90 hot cakes _tardan_ X

…de esta forma, ¿lo ves?"

- "Eh si… Hot cakes en una columna y minutos en otra. Pero, ¿Por qué la 'X'?"

- "La 'X' es la incógnita… Estamos descubriendo cuanto tardo en hacer 90 hot cakes… Somos nueve, ¿no? Entonces comemos 10 hot cakes cada uno, así que… 10 9"

- "¡Ah ya! Somos nueve, y los nueve comen 10 hot cakes cada uno, así que hay que preparar 90 hot cakes… Ahora hace falta saber cuantos minutos tardas en hacer 90 hot cakes y por eso la 'X' está en la columna junto a los minutos… Pero, ¿Cómo se descubre?"

- "Esa es la segunda fase, se multiplica de forma cruzada, medios con extremos y viceversa, en este caso hot cakes con minutos y hot cakes con X…

X = 90 x 15 / 20

…así se plantea. Como la 'X' no tiene valor por ahora, se coloca de esta manera. La 'X' se coloca adelante porque el resultado de todo esto va a dar su valor"

- "Aguarda… ¿Una fracción?"

- "Sip… ¿Sabias que una fracción en sí es una división?"

- "Ugh… Odio las divisiones"

- "Calma, esta será fácil… Primero hay que resolver la multiplicación de '90 x 15'"

- "Oye… Pero si el resultado será dividido entre 20… ¿No dará un número decimal? Ósea, 90 un número par… Y 15 uno impar, y si se multiplica seguro da otro impar y dividido por 20 daría decimal… ¿No crees?"

- "Odio decirlo pero tu teoría es buena… Aunque no tanto… Algo que me enseñó mi profesor de matemáticas fue que un número par terminado en cero como el 90, multiplicado con otro número sea par o impar así como el 15… Dará un número par terminado en cero"

- "¿Ah sí?"

- "Sip… Déjame mostrarte… Multiplica 90 x 15"

- "Vale… A ver, da como resultado 1440… ¡Oh! Tienes razón"

- "Exacto… Ahora con ese resultado, vamos a colocarlo en el planteamiento de la segunda fase…

X = 90 x 15 / 20 = 1440 / 20

…¿Qué te parece?"

- "Muy bien… ¿Puedo seguir sola desde este punto?"

- "Adelante…"

- "Vale, ya con esta fracción de 1440/20 se procede a dividir… Entonces, 1440 ∕ 20 = 72… ¡Oye!"

- "¿Lo ves? Ahora completa la segunda fase"

- "Vale…

X = 90 x 15 / 20 = 1440 / 20 = 72 ~ X = 72

…¡Ah ya me acuerdo! Entonces el resultado final sería; 'Lola tardaría 72 minutos, ósea una hora con 12 minutos en hacer 10 hot cakes para nueve personas' ¡Es fácil!"

- "Te lo dije… ¿Verdad que la matemática puede ser divertida?"

- "¡Si! Aunque odio cuando me da decimal…"

- "Si, yo igual… Sniff… Sniff… Oye, ¿no huele a quemado?"

- "Sniff, sniff… Si, ¡Huele a quemado!"

- "¡MIS HOT CAKES!" – Dice la pelinegra mientras salva su delicia. – "Uff… Eso estuvo muy cerca"

- "Tienes razón, oye… ¿Cuánto tardas en hacer el chocolate derretido?"

- "¿Quieres probar de nuevo la regla de tres?"

- "¡Si!"

- "¡Adelante!"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala…

- "Oigan, no entren a la cocina" – Dice la rubia.

- "¿Por qué?" – Pregunta Miku.

- "A menos que quieras un dolor de cabeza matemático por Lola y Meiko, entonces ve"

- "Uy… Matemáticas en vacaciones, que horror" – Dice la pelirrosa leyendo la revista 'Pelirrosa Adolescente'.

- "_¡Claaaaroo! Entonces tardas 18 minutos en hacer tu especialidad de chocolate derretido_" – Dice la morena desde la cocina.

- "_¡YUUUPIEE!_" – Gritan Lola y Meiko al unísono y dando saltitos.

- "¡Ayyy! Amor matemático…" – Dice Len con brillitos en los ojos y las manos juntas – "…¡Que nauseabundo!"

- "Yo creo que han tardado más de tres horas haciendo esas estúpidas operaciones… ¡OYE LOLA! ¡Tenemos hambre!" – Dice la rubia.

- "_¡Espera! Voy a hacer mi especialidad de mantequilla santamoniqueana… ¡Meiko! Calcula cuanto voy a tardar haciendo esto con una magnitud_"

- "_¡Wheee! ¡Magnitudes!_"

- "Agh… Nauseabundo…" – Dicen todos al unísono.

- "Hablando de amores nauseabundos… ¿A que hora llegará Kaito?" – Dice la pelirrosa mirando pícaramente a Miku.

- "S-sabré yo…" – Dice Miku sarcástica y nerviosamente ante la mirada pícara de Luka.

- "Creo que llega como a las 10 de la mañana" – Dice el rubio menor.

- "¡¿Y que hora es? !" – Dice Miku acercándose paranoicamente a Len.

- "Las ocho y med…"

- "…¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE? ! ¡Falta menos de una hora y media para que KAITO VENGAAA!" – Dice montándose encima del rubio pequeño.

- "Cálmate Hats…"

- "…¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? ! ¡No puedes decirle eso a una CHICA PARANOICA en ESTADO PARANOICO cuando ESTÁ PARANOICA!" – Dice asustando más y más al pobre chico.

- "¿Q-qu…"

- "…¡¿LO ENTENDISTE LEEEEEEN? !"

- "S-s…"

- "…¡¿LO ENTENDISTEEEEE? !"

- "¡QUE SI! ¡Lo entendí, Hatsune! ¡¿ENTENDISTE? !"

- "Calma Len, no hacia falta gritar…" – (Y lo dice la gritona paranoica…) Dice Miku bajándose de encima de Len.

- "Uff… Uff… Uff…" – Dice entre suspiros el Kagamine.

- "Calma hermano… No la has visto peor que eso" – Dice Rin.

- "Uff… Al menos vendrá a las 10am"

- "Oigan, no se por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de paranoiquez mikuhatsunera… En, digamos que cinco segundos" – Dice la pelirrosa.

- "¡HOOOOOLAAA! Se me adelantó el viaje… Je, je, je… ¡Que bueno que ya estoy aquí!" – Dice un chico peliazul con una chaqueta de jeans y camisa azul con pantalón blanco y sandalias playeras blancas con unas maletas en sus manos, y sin dudarlo una sonrisita de oreja a oreja saludando a todos los chicos.

- "Jo… Y hablando del rey de Roma… Damas y caballeros, Kaito Shion" – Dice Len en forma graciosa y pícara hacia Miku la cual se sonroja y lo mira paranoicamente.

- "¡Hola Miku!" – Dice el peliazul saludándola con una tierna sonrisa.

- "K-K-Kaito…" – Dice la peliaqua sonrojada y desplomándose en el suelo azotando como res.

- "Oh genial… Se desmayó sin comer…" – Dice Lola saliendo de la cocina junto a Meiko con unas bandejas y ollas.

- "Oh… ¡HERMANOOOOOOOOOO!" – Dice Meiko poniendo la olla de chocolate en la mesa cuidadosamente y corriendo para abrazar a Kaito Shion.

- "¡Meiko! Cuanto tiempo, te extrañé"

- "Idiota, no tenias porque venir a estudiar a California"

- "Je, je… Tienes razón, pero aún así… ¡Mírale el lado genial! ¡Me gradué!"

- "_¡KAITOOOO! Grandísimo idiota, ayúdame con mi Wii_" – Dice un chico pelirrojo desde fuera.

- "No me digas que el vino…"

- "¿Akaito vino también? Genial, voy a prepararles unos hot cakes, volveré en 15 minutos"

- "Andaba conmigo para buscar a nuestro animador, cantante y DJ en Santa Mónica… Me ayudó a escoger. Y además, es mi hermano"

- "¡Que onda! ¿Y quienes son?" – Dice la pelirrosa.

- "Bueno, la animadora pensamos que fuese Angelina Jolie, pero decidimos que mejor fueses tú"

- "Oh, gen… ¡¿QUÉ? ! ¿Y por qué yooo?"

- "Porque eres buena animando…"

- "Ay Dios… Pánico escénico…" – (Y lo dice una cantante famosa…)

- "Me encontré con cinco cantantes" – Dice el peliazul.

- "¡¿Cinco? ! ¿Quiénes?"

- "Una de ellas fue Rihanna, y el grupo Big Time Rush… Ah, y David Guetta como DJ"

- "Súper… Ósea, que Luki – San tiene que animar en frente de… JAMES MASLOW" – Dice la rubia pícaramente hacia la pelirrosa.

- "¡C-callate! E-es solo un cantante famosísimamente guapo"

- "_¿Y YO PINKBLUE PRINCESS?_" – Dice un pelimorado en acción 'principe'.

- "¡Ayy nooo! Cierren la puerta del patio… Esta allí, no quiero que entre" – Dice la morena aún abrazando a Kaito.

- "Ja, ja, ja… ¡Dejen que entre! Quiero reirme un rato mientras se hace el 'principito'" – Dice la rubia con su Nintendo 3DS en la mano jugando 'Phoenix Wright VS. Professor Layton' (Pucheros…)

- "¡Ay no! ¿Tenemos que calárnoslo, Meiko?"

- "Será… Recuerda nuestro tratoo" – Dice la morena en esto último juntando los dientes y guiñando el ojo en formita pícara.

- "Ah si… ¡Oye principito! Entra de una buena vez" – Dice la pelirrosa y se escucha una podadora desde fuera.

- "_¿Quéee? Estoy podando el césped de León… Me pagará 200 dólares_" – Dice el pelimorado

- "Espero que quede 'perfecto' para pagarte 200 dólares" – Dice el rubio mayor entrando a la sala.

- "_¡Akaito! Ven ayudarme y te daré la mitad de la propina_"

- "¿Eh? ¿100 dolares por cortar césped? ¡Con gusto!" – Dice el pelirrojo entrando con las maletas y al escuchar 'mitad de la propina' las suelta y se va en una sola carrera a buscar otra podadora.

- "¡Oye Akaito! Aunque sea lleva tus maletas al cuarto" – Dice el peliazul.

- "_Luego lo hago… ¡100 DÓLARES!_"

- "Que flojo…"

- "Seguro que ni hace nada y el principito de idiota le da el dinero"

- "Oigan, ¿dejarán a Miku en el piso?" – Dice el peliazul mirándola.

- "Claro, el piso está limpio ¿Por qué no?" – Dice la rubia – "Además, es una alfombra perfecta"

- "Rin, no la pises" – Dice la morena.

- "Ja, ja, ja… No lo haré… ¡Oye Lola! ¿Ya se puede comer?"

- "_¡Vale! Ya voy para allá con los otros hot cakes de los hermanos Shion_"

- "Hmmm… Extrañaba tu comida, Lola" – Dice el peliazul.

- "_¡Ayy Kaito! Eres un encanto_"

- "Igual tú, cariño"

- "Kaito… Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos" – Dice el rubio mayor melancólicamente.

- "Eh, León… ¿No nos vimos ayer en Santa Mónica?"

- "Oh, si… Je, je, je. Pero no puedo creer que ya te gradúes… Sniff, crecen tan rápido… Sniff, sniff"

- "Oye, ¿no eras un año mayor que yo?"

- "Eh, bueno… ¡Ya veo por qué te gradúas, amigo! Eres un genio en lógica"

- "Emmm… No es lógica, es…"

- "¡HOY CELEBRAREMOS ALGOO! ¡La graduación de mi primito japonés!"

- "¿Somos primos? Dios… Que mala noticia"

- "¡Oye! Los vocaloids somos como hermanos. Cada uno en un país diferente, ¿y? Miriam en realidad nació en Brasil, pero se vino junto a Lola y yo a mi preciosa Manhattan… De allí nos hicimos vocaloids. Y los conocimos, a los japoneses. Y desde ahora somos HERMANOS, unos hermanos unidos… Que nadie, ni siquiera la corriente más fuerte del mundo puede separarnos el uno de otro… Y ¡AYYYY!"

- "¡LEÓOOOOOOOOOON! ¡Deja las cursilerías!" – Dice la Kagamine al lanzarle un cojín en la cara a León – "…Vale, somos hermanos. Y estamos unidos, esto no es para nada malo… Porque nos hizo conocer a más personas, a todos los vocaloids del mundo. Y puede que haya más, y muy pronto los conozcamos. Tienes razón, idiota de mi alma… ¡Somos hermanos!"

- "Vale, tienen razón…" – Dice la pelinegra entrando a la sala con los otros hot cakes – "…Somos hermanos; del alma, del corazon, de sangre, de música… Nos queremos mucho, y estoy orgullosa de ser vocaloid. León, ¿tienes todavía el jugo de uva con vodka en tu cuarto?"

- "Si cariño. Esta en la minibar"

- "¡¿Vodka? !" – Dice el Kagamine – "¡¿Has dicho VODKA? !"

- "S-si…"

- "¡Yo quiero! ¡Lola! Te acompaño a buscarlo"

- "Vale Len… Vaya, ¿bebes desde tan pequeño?"

- "Tengo 15 y medio…"

- "Oh, vale" – Dice la pelinegra mientras se va a las habitaciones junto al Kagamine – "…_Vayan comiendo, si no se desmayarán del hambre_"

- "¡¿Comida? ! ¡Quieeeeeeerooo!" – Dice la peliaqua 'reviviendo de entre los muertos' y corriendo hasta llegar a la mesa y tomar sus diez hot cakes.

- "¡Hola Miku!" – Le dice el peliazul sentándose a su lado.

- "¡H-hola Kaito! ¿C-como te fue en el viaje?"

- "¡Muy bien! Len me contó que te gustan los Big Time Rush"

- "¿E-en serio? P-pues si… Me gustan"

- "Vale, en mi graduación los podrás conocer en verdad"

- "¡¿Si? ! ¡Genial! ¡Ayy! No aguanto, espero que ya sea sábado…"

- "Ja, ja… Calma, los días pasan a carreras como un centinela" – Sonríe tiernamente y la peliaqua le devuelve la sonrisa solo que esta mucho más torpe lo cual hizo a Kaito soltar una risita y Miku también ríe.

- "Oye Luka… ¿Crees que nuestro príncipe ya tenga 'la cosa'?" – Dice Meiko sentándose al lado de la pelirrosa en la mesa del comedor.

- "¿Qué cosa?" – Dice inocentemente la pelirrosa, Meiko le da un golpecito por esa cabeza que no piensa – "¡Ah ya! E-eh… Ni idea, tendrás que preguntarle"

- "Uff… Espero que esos 100 dólares que se ganará junto Akaito les sirvan para algo"

- "Ojala tengamos dinero y se lo diéramos a Gakupo para que nos deje en paz" – (Y lo dice una cantante famosísimamente rica)

- "Calma Luki – Chan… No se por qué tengo un buen presentimiento de que todo esto va salir genial…"

- "Oye Meiko… Si me dices 'Luki' te puedo llamar 'Mei'?"

- "¡Oh! Déjame pens… ¡NO!"

- "Siquiera terminaste la frase…"

- "¿Para que? De todos modos no iba a servir de nada terminar la frase 'pensar'"

- "¡Oigan! Dejen de hablar mientras comen, parecen unas guaras" – Dice la Kagamine jugando todavía 'Phoenix Wright VS. Professor Layton' (Sollozo).

- "Oye Rin, no hables mucho… Estas allí haciendo ruiditos con tu jueguito"

- "¡Claro que no! Es Nick"

- "¿Nick?"

- "Si, Phoenix Wright… Acaba de gritar '¡Protesto!' y eso me enloquece"

- "¿Te enloquece más de lo que estas?"

- "Ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡Seeee!"

- "Yo quiero ese juego… Pero mamá no me quiere regalar mi 3DS"

- "Este me lo regaló Len"

- "¿Len? Últimamente están muuuuy más que hermanos, si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no crees?" – Dice la peliaqua pícaramente.

- "Ay Miku, no seas mal pensada. Solo que ahorró un poco y se compró uno y es prácticamente de los dos"

- "Genial… Ojala tuviera un hermano mayor, seria genial fastidiarlo con sus novias"

- "Miku, tienes uno…"

- "¿Ah si? Oh, cierto… Mikuo"

- "Que cruel, Miku. Te olvidas de tu hermano" – Dice la morena.

- "Bueno, hace cuatro gloriosos días que no le veo… Porque el debe estar en Arabia Saudita en este mom…" – De pronto una puerta se abre bruscamente e interrumpe lo que en ese momento diría la peliaqua, un loco de cabello aguamarina vestido con una camisa Columbia blanca y unos jeans con sandalias playeras blancas fue el que hizo esa reacción en la puerta de BPML.

- "¡MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKIIIIIEEEE! ¿Dónde estas?" – Dice el peliaqua con unas maletas en las manos.

- "¡¿M-Mikuo – San? !" – Dice la peliaqua parándose de su asiento.

- "¡Imootoooooooo! ¿Cuánto tiempo?" – Dice el abrazándola fuertemente.

- "¿Desde hace cuatro gloriosos días?"

- "Mi linda, linda, linda Imooto"

- "¡Deja de llamarme así Onii – San! ¡Llámame 'Onee – Chan' como lo acostumbrabas hacer"

- "Está bien Onee – Chan… ¡Eres aburrida!"

- "Vale Len… Ponlo en el refrigerador que más tarde tomarem… ¿Mikuo? – Dice la pelinegra entrando a la sala.

- "¡Lolaaa! ¿Cómo has estado, nena?"

- "¡Muy bien! Oye, Mikuo… ¿No tienes hambre? Te puedo hacer un desayuno de 10 hot cakes en 7,5 minutos"

- "No nena, no te molestes… Acabo de desayunar un shawarma en Arabia antes de venirme para acá"

- "Oh, genial… Entonces no me preocuparé. Pero si les da hambre de nuevo solo avísenme" – Dice la pelinegra mientras se sienta a desayunar.

- "Oye Lola, estos hot cakes tuyos están divinos" – Dice la morena.

- "¡Gracias!"

* * *

Más tarde, después del desayuno. Nuestras estrellitas van rumbo a 'Beast Récords' para grabar unas canciones nuevas.

Miku, nuestra peliaqua paranoica favorita. Estaba sentada con una libreta mediana en la mano y un lápiz… Miku se golpeaba la cabeza con el pequeño lápiz de creyón con el cual iba a escribir (si es que lo hacia…) una canción que le dedicaría a Kaito en su fiesta de graduación la cual esperaba con ansias desde el año pasado.

Rin, nuestra querida rubia pequeña se acerca a la peliaqua y la mira con un tono de risita para sus adentros y la peliaqua se le queda viendo con el borrador del lápiz en su boca.

- "¿Qué?" – Dice nuestra liiiiiiindaaa paranoica.

- "Ja, ja, ja ¿estas escribiendo la canción?" – Dice la rubia con tono pícaro.

- "Si, ¡pero este estúpido cerebro no piensa! ¡Vamos cerebro! ¡Trabaja en ello!" – Dice la peliaqua golpeándose una vez más con el lápiz.

- "Eh Miku… Si quieres escribir una canción sencilla y no tienes idea, solo tienes que pedir ayuda"

- "¡¿Me ayudarás? ! ¡¿Lo harás? ! ¡¿LO HARÁAAAS? !" – Dice la peliaqua lanzándose hacia la rubia.

- "¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Lo haré… Pero eso si, con una condición"

- "¡DIMEEE! ¡La que sea!"

- "Vale… Ayúdame a juntar a… _Gakupo y Meiko_" – Dice en susurro esto último con tal de que caiga en malos oídos.

- "¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Se odian!"

- "No, Gakupo la ama… Lo se muy bien, ¡lo dijo cuando estaba borracho en tu fiesta de cumpleaños número 17 vestido con un bikini!"

- "¿Ah si? No escuché…"

- "Estabas con Kaito en el jardín de rosas azules, ¡obvio que no lo viste ni escuchaste!"

- "Vale… Vale… Pero creía que Luka era su preferida"

- "Nah… Porque incluso le pidió ayuda a Luki - San, y eso que también pensé que esos dos traían algo pero de amor… Y en realidad Gakupo esta loco por Meiko, pero quiere a sus dos 'princesas', explica el por qué fastidia más a Meiko que a Luki – San"

- "Tienes razón… Pero míralo de una perspectiva, Meiko y Gakupo se ven muy graciosos juntos, ¡quedarían bien como pareja!"

- "Si pero el problema es que Meiko se quiere deshacer de Gakupo… Porque es un chicle pegado"

- "Ayy… Pero si es mala, se ven tan lindos juntos"

- "¡Y es por eso que necesito juntarlos! Ya no soporto verlos insultándose… Parecen una pareja de esposos"

- "Espera, ¿qué dijiste?"

- "¿Qué no soporto verlos insultándose?"

- "Después de eso…"

- "¿Pareja de esposos?"

- "¡Si! ¡Eso es Rin! En un momento que se estén insultando, hay que decirles eso a ver como se ponen. Gakupo seguro se sonrojaría o sonreiría pícaramente a Meiko, pero hay que ver como reacciona ella ante lo que decimos"

- "¡Claaaaroo! ¡Porque puede que le guste!"

- "Exacto… Entonces, ¿es un trato?"

- "¡Es un trato hecho, nena!" – Dice la rubia haciendo el juramento de tobillo con la peliaqua.

Beast Récords, sala cinco. La pelirrosa ensaya una canción que grabará. Mientras Miku aún sigue pensando en la canción que cantará, con ayuda de Rin sigue pensando en la letra.

- "¿Sabes que tiene que ser romántica?" – Dice la rubia en el momento que Miku escribe una línea la cual no tiene nada considerado 'cursi' para la canción perfecta de esa noche. Miku la mira de reojo con el ceño algo fruncido y arqueando una ceja diciendo con esa mirada y en su mente; '¿y ahora es que me lo vienes diciendo?'. Rin se ríe ante lo que no puede hacer la peliaqua, escribir una canción tan fácil que hable de una amistad buena que muy pronto se vuelve más intensa y amorosa. – "Miku, es tan fácil imaginarte la letra, ¿Por qué no comienzas que diga… 'Aquella conexión que siempre tuvimos' o algo parecido?" – Dice la rubia cantando con un tono rápido.

- "No se Rin, quiero que mi canción sea lenta y única, el y yo no es que seamos muy amigos, ¿sabes?"

- "No es tan difícil… Entonces que no hable mucho de ustedes, una simple canción cursi…"

- "¡Pero es que no tengo la menor idea!" – Dice Miku con la libreta en la cara tratando de tapar su vergüenza. En eso llega la pelirrosa y se sienta al lado de Rin a ensayar la canción, la pelirrosa nota como estaba la peliaqua y se acerca más a Rin y le pregunta:

- "_¿Qué le pasa a Miku – Chan?_" – En forma de susurro por si escucha Miku.

- "_Le estoy ayudando a escribir una canción para Kaito – San y como no sabe que poner está así_" – Miku baja un poco la libreta y comienza a mirar a las que están a su izquierda las cuales cuchicheaban de ella y creyendo que Miku no es la paranoica que tiene ojos hasta en las… Mejor no digo eso.

- "Rin…" – Dice la peliaqua de una forma tétrica bajando la cabeza y ocultándola con sus coletas formando una sombra, a Rin y a Luka les da un escalofrío ante la reacción que puede darles Miku, osea… ¡ELLA ESTÁ LOCAMENTE PARANOICA! A cualquier tonto le daría miedo estar cerca de Hatsune Miku.

- "¿S-si… H-Hatsune…?" – Dice la rubia tapándose la cara con la hoja de papel donde Luka tenía escrita su canción. Miku comienza a voltearse aún con la misma posición haciendo que su flequillo le tapara los ojos en forma más tétrica, otro escalofrío de parte de nuestras cobardes pelirrosa y rubia.

- "_Parece Kayako de '__La Maldición__'_" – Dice la pelirrosa en susurro hacia la oreja fría de Rin.

- "Yo…" – Dice Miku todavía en su posición. Las cobardes se ocultan más con la débil hoja de papel y Miku sube la cabeza poniendo ojos de borreguito y cayéndole encima a Luka y gritandole: - "¡LUKI – SAN! ¡AYÚDAMEEEEEE!" – Todos en el estudio se le quedan viendo a Miku y ella volteando paranoicamente con la hoja de papel de Luka y diciendo: - "¡Dejen de mirarme! ¡Tengo un arma si quieren MOORIIIIR!" - …No se asusten, véanlo de una forma. El papel corta.

- "¡Te ayudaré Miku – Chan!" – Dice la pelirrosa asustada.

- "¡¿En seriooo? ! ¡Wheee!" – Dice esta vez la peliaqua dando saltitos.

- "Miku…"

- "¿Si? ¿Luki – San?"

- "Dame mi canción, voy a grabar en siete minutos" – Miku le da su hoja a Luka y esta se la arranca con una mirada sarcástica.

- "_Megurine Luka… Tu turno_" – Dice un chico alto de cabello negro desde el estudio de la sala cinco, en el cual sale Meiko con los ojos vueltos brillos cursis al despedirse del chico. Luka sin dudarlo entra en una carrera y Meiko toma su lugar sentándose al lado de Rin y Miku como estaba parada se sienta al lado de Meiko haciendola quedar en el medio de ambas chicas. Como Miku ESTÁ LOCA se le afinca en el brazo de la silla de Meiko y se le queda mirando, Rin apoyando la idea de Miku hace lo mismo haciendo sentir incomoda 'entre locas' a la morena.

- "¿Se supone que esto me dé miedo?" – Dice la morena mirando de reojo a ambas chicas con algo de incomodidad.

- "Si te asustamos, mejor para nosotras, ¿no Rin?" – Dice la peliaqua y la rubia asiente sin quitarle la mirada a Meiko. La peliaqua abre los ojos como platos y señala a Meiko con la cabeza y Rin sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refiere planea algo rápido para hacerle una jugarreta a la morenita.

- "Mei – San… Sabemos tu secreto…" – Dice Rin apoyando a Miku, la peliaqua sonrie maliciosamente y sigue con el plan.

- "¿Qué secreto?"

- "Oh vamos Mei… Sabes muy bien que secreto" – Dice la peliaqua.

- "P-pequeñas endemoniadas… No me digan 'Mei' saben que lo odio"

- "Calma 'MEI' – San… Sabemos muuuuuy bien que ese secreto es tan secreto que secretamente no quieres contar ese secreto que es tan secreto para contarlo, siquiera en '_secreto_'" – Dice en susurro pícaro eso último y con ironía 'Mei'.

- "Secreto, secreto, secreto… ¿No saben decir nada más?"

- "¡Vamos Mei! Sabes que no nos quieres contar ese 'secreto', pero nosotras lo conocemos bien"

- "Si lo conoces bien… ¿Por qué no lo dicen de una _miserable_ vez?"

- "Eh, ah, oh…" – Dice Miku buscando una excusa o respuesta.

- "_Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Rin… __Les toca_" – Dice el pelinegro desde dentro del estudio. Las dos chicas dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio y se fueron en una carrera al estudio de donde salía Luka con las mismas miradas y muecas que hacia la morena después de despedirse del guapo chico.

- "Si tan solo nuestro príncipe fuera así…" – Dice la pelirrosa en sarcasmo sentándose al lado de Meiko con la libreta de Miku haciendo dibujos del chico.

* * *

**- Ayu Notes: **¡Hi! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Je, je, je… Espero que sí, lamento que haya sido muy corto **(**A menos para nosotras**)** pero es que estoy sin muchas ideas, y eso que la inspiración me vino y dije; "solo haré esto pero el siguiente capítulo será mejor, no puedo dejar a los fans y lectores esperando" y de verdad lamento la tardanza con este capítulo. Pero si están leyendo _**esto **_entonces ya debo estar haciendo el otro capítulo, ¡wheee! ¿Vieron las matemáticas? Ja, ja, ja eso se me ocurrió porque estaba aburrida y me pareció genial… ¡Además que me recordé de **Daniela** y **Abby** xD! ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

***Lista de Subrayados**

**- Rihanna**: Es una cantante morena de ojos pardos que canta canciones de genero R&B con algo de Pop, actualmente canta música 'House' o 'Alternativa'. ¡Me encanta! Es mi cantante favorita *u*

**- Big Time Rush:** Es un grupo musical conformado por cuatro chicos, tienen una serie en Nickelodeon donde los protagonistas son ellos mismos, son muy graciosos y sus canciones son un toque de Pop, Rock y R&B. ¡Son muy buenos!

**- David Guetta: **Es uno de los mejores DJ's del mundo. Ha tocado junto a Rihanna, Kelly Rowland, Ne-Yo y otros más... Es muy bueno x)

**- James Maslow:** Es un guapísimo chico que conforma el grupo Big Time Rush, practicamente en la serie es 'metrosexual' pero no deja de ser divertido.

**- Phoenix Wright VS. Professor Layton:** Es un crossover de el abogado famoso y el profesor de arqueología el cual es muy deseado entre la mayoria de los fans, y es un juego para 3DS, lastima que solo saldrá para Japón u.u

**- La Maldición****:** Pelicula de terror de una saga de tres peliculas y unas en versión japonesa las cuales son 'originales'. La mejor de todas hasta donde vi fue 'La maldición la vieja dama de blanco' es muy buena, la recomiendo.

Ah si, yo me inventé eso de 'Beast Récords' porque queria que sonara '¡Bestia!' y eso me pareció genial.

Bueno, sin más que decir… ¡Me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Sayonara! Jikai Made!**

**Los quiere… **_Ayu_


	6. Vestido para la dama paranoica

**- Nombre:** "Una ALOCADA graduación"

**- Género:** Humor, drama, romance

**- Capitulo 6****:** Día 2; "Vestido para la dama paranoica"

**- Disclaimers:** Primero que nada, Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a Yamaha Corporation y a Crypton. Si me perteneciera, hubiera hecho un anime sobre la historia de los Vocaloids. Lo único que me pertenece es este fic, y tal vez personajes que me ponga a inventar… Oh, también la trama y la personalidad loca de cada personaje.

**- Ayu Notes****: **¡Que onda! ¿Cómo les va? Esta vez tardé menos, ¿no? Je, je, je… Agradezco sus reviews **Misa Scarlet **y **Azulkg** y con respecto a tu review, tampoco me imaginé una pareja entre Gakupo y Meiko pero con la trama de este fic dije; "Mmmm… ¿Qué tal sería que Gakupo quiera más a su princesa roja?" y me llegó la idea de esta alocada pareja y **Misa** ¡me alegro que te haya gustado! Y bueno, las matemáticas si estuvieron fáciles, aunque Meiko no diría mucho lo mismo **(**xD**)** Puede que tarde para el próximo capítulo, la info se las diré abajo en las otras **Ayu Notes**. Bueno, aquí Ayu sin más que agradecerles… ¡Que comience! ¡Bye, bye! Nos vemos abajo**…**

* * *

- "¡Buen intento cabeza hueca!" – Dice la morena sentada en una mesa fuera del café cercano al estudio de grabación.

- "Vamos Mei – Chan ¡SOLO DINOS EL DICHOZO SECRETO!" – Otra vez el nulo intento de la rubia de sonsacarle información a Meiko la cual estaba muy tranquila con su Mocaccino.

- "¿Para qué quieren saberlo?"

- "Pueeess… Para, eh ¿darlo a la prensa?" – Dando muy mala respuesta la peliaqua hacia la chica de rojo.

- "¡Olvídalo! Menos te lo diré"

- "¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen aquí?" – Llega el peliaqua a la mesa donde estaban sentadas las tres chicas y abraza a su hermanita menor.

- "Onii – San, deja de abrazarme… ¡Me avergüenzas!" – La pequeña empuja a su hermano mayor hacia un lado.

- "¿Otro loco más? Mikuo – Chan, ¿por casualidad no eres el mejor amigo de Gakupo?" – Dice la rubia sonando sarcástica.

- "¡Siii! Ya somos tres con Akaito"

- "Y hablando de Gaku – Chan y Akaito… Me pregunto como les irá con el césped de León" – Piensa la peliaqua en voz alta imaginándose QUÉ DEMONIOS echaron a perder esta vez los chicos que estaban en la casa de León.

* * *

Obedeciendo el pensamiento de Miku… Llegamos a BPML, y vemos a un pelirrojo el cual estaba tomando el vodka con jugo de uvas del refrigerador de Lola y tomando dos vasos hondos para beber.

- "¡Oye Gakupo! Ya tomé el jugo… Menos mal que estamos solos aquí" – Dice el pelirrojo yendo al jardín donde el pobre príncipe hacia todo el trabajo de ambos.

- "¿Y a donde se fueron todos?" – El pobre Gakupo cortando el césped con unas tijeras esta vez.

- "Todas las chicas menos Lola fueron a grabar unas canciones que le faltaban en Los Ángeles junto con Kaito, Len y Mikuo. Y la pareja feliz de León y Lola junto con la dulce Laurel se fueron a Santa Mónica a comprar más comida. Y aquí estamos tu y yo" – Abre la botella el pelirrojo y se sirve jugo en un vaso para tomar.

- "Uff… Déjame tomar aunque sea un sorbo" – Va el pelimorado totalmente cansado hacia donde estaba el otro chico.

- "Termina de hacer tu parte y te doy"

- "¿Hasta cuando voy hacer mi parte? Llevo dos horas cortando el césped cuidadosamente perfecto como para que algo saliera mal y tu no has hecho nada más que verme cortando el césped con tijeritas de niños" – El pelimorado agita las tijeras en forma de cómo si estuviera ya harto de hacer la misma rutina sin cortarse los dedos.

- "Pero yo no veo que hayas cortado algo…"

- "¡Porque las malditas tijeras no cortan ni el aire!" – Agita las tijeritas una vez más.

- "Gakupo – Chan, ¿Quién te dio esas tijeritas?"

- "Pues León… No quiere que dañe todo el césped"

- "¿Y que hay de la podadora?"

- "La terminé de usar hace una hora, Akaito. Estoy emparejando" – Señala el césped perfectamente podado.

- "Agh… Ya que… Por 100 dólares. ¡Dame esa tijera! **. . .** Pero que estoy diciendo, ¡búscame otra tijera!" – Sigue tomando 'su' jugo de uvas mientras el principito se va a carreras a buscar unas tijeras perfectas para cortar el césped de León. – "Ahh… Esto es vida" – Suspira aliviadamente poniéndose sus lentes de sol.

* * *

Mientras tanto… Por los lares de Los Ángeles.

- "Rin, ¿y mi vestido?" – Dice la peliaqua recordando su paranoiquez con el vestido hace tan solo ayer.

- "¿Qué vestido?" – Pregunta inocentemente comiéndose un ponquecito sin quitarle la vista al dulce del café a donde habían ido. Miku la mira con el ceño algo fruncido y de brazos cruzados para después golpearle el ponquecito que estaba entrando a la cavidad de la rubia haciéndolo caer. Rin la mira con cara de regañada ondulando sus labios como si se le fueran a salir las lagrimas.

- "'¿Qué vestido?'" – Dice Miku imitando la voz de Rin con un tono más chillón y haciendo muecas que la hacen ver divertida. – "¡Mi vestido! ¡Tonta!" – Le golpea el coco a la rubia.

- "…" – Rin se queda pensando con los ojos cerrados tipo anime y recuerda lo sucedido el día anterior con la paranoica Miku y el hecho de que no recordó la graduación de su 'amigo'. La rubia no evita dejar escapar una risa para después volverla una carcajada y recostándose del piso dando vueltas y tomándose del estomago aún riendo. – "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! H-H-Hatsune te hubieras visto ayer, ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!"

- "¡Oye! ¡No me da nada de risa!" – Seriamente la peliaqua pone las manos en su cadera. – "¿Vamos a comprar mi vestido o no?"

- "Je, je, je… Que risa" – La rubia ya poniéndose de pie y quitándose una pequeña lagrimita de sus ojos por tal carcajada, la mira todavía riendo y dejando escapar unas palabras que hicieron volver paranoica a la peliaqua de nuevo. – "¿Qué decías?"

- "…" – El tic en el ojo de Miku ha vuelto – "¡MI ESTÚPIDO VESTIDO!" – Hace una ráfaga del aliento de Miku que hace volar el cabello de Rin mientras esta sigue con la sonrisita medio pícara, le gustaba molestarla.

- "Ahh… ¿Y que hago con el?" – De nuevo quería molestarla.

- "¡Tonta! ¡Vamos a comprar el estúpido vestido de una miserable VEZ!"

- "Ahh… El vestido. Pero, ¿A dónde vamos?"

- "¡A cualquier lugar tontísima! ¡Estamos en California! Necesito el vestido, porque ¡NO TENGOO!" – Dice la peliaqua gritando lo más alto que puede.

- "Hatsune, cállate porque sino no vas a tener voz para cantar" – Dice seriamente la rubia pasándole por el lado a Miku y adelantándose con algo de ironía como diciendo con lo que hizo 'no la conozco'.

- "¿C-cantar? Me había olvidado de eso…"

- "¿Sabes? ¿Qué tal si cantas una canción que haya cantado otro? Es decir, si quieres. Ya va a ser sábado y no tenemos siquiera la primera estrofa o una simple línea de ella"

- "Tienes razón… Pero, ¿Cuál cantaré?"

- "Ya lo veremos pronto, Hatsune. Oye, deberíamos ir de una vez a comprar tu vestido" – La rubia señala una boutique cercana a la vuelta de la esquina. – "¿Vienes, Miku?" – La mira con una sonrisa, la peliaqua asiente y se va junto a ella.

- "_¡OIGAN TAMBIÉN QUIERO COMPRAR VESTIDOOOOSS!_" – Dice corriendo hacia donde están las chicas; la pelirrosa junto con la morena y detrás de ellas el peliaqua que no dejaría ir sola a su hermanita por más lista que fuese.

- "Pues vengan" – Dice Rin señalando de nuevo la boutique.

* * *

Por otro lado de Los Ángeles…

En unos videojuegos famosos, nuestras estrellitas que se podría decir que son unos de los que queremos mucho más; Kaito y Len jugaban videojuegos de realidad virtual en 'HoHo Ga´Mes'. Kaito tenía puesto un casco y una espada de juguete con la cual jugaba 'The Legend Of Zelda' en realidad virtual, una de sus famosas sagas favoritas. Mientras a Len le gustaba jugar a 'Nancy Drew' donde su juego se podía sentir todo lo que hacía, era una versión más nueva del juego en 4D.

- "¡WHAAA! ¡Que he tocado!" – Asquea el rubio pequeño sintiendo algo pegajoso mientras sostenía una linterna en el juego e investigaba un sótano lleno de cachivaches de todo tipo y al parecer tocando algo pegajoso. No quisiera saber que fue…

Pasa un rato que los chicos se cansan y guardan su partida y su puntaje y salen de los videojuegos.

- "Len, ¿quieres ir a tomar café?" – Pregunta el mayor de ambos poniendo sus brazos en su nuca.

- "¿Café? Nah, no es que tome mucho, prefiero el vodka" – Contesta el rubio pequeño con los ojos brillosos al decir esta última frase mientras su acompañante el peliazul tenía una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

- "¿Tan pequeño y tomas? Wow, siquiera yo tomo a mis dieciocho"

- "Ja, ja… Para que veas, a mi me encanta sobretodo con jugo"

- "Así como la bebida '_especial_' de León" – Sarcásticamente.

- "Hmmm… Se me antoja un helado" – Dice el pequeño viendo una heladería a la vuelta de la esquina.

- "Ugh… ¿Tendrán un Moca?"

- "Tú y tu café… Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo, ¡vamos Kaito!" – El más pequeño se va en carreras hacia la heladería de la esquina.

- "¡Espérame!" – El peliazul le sigue imitándolo.

* * *

Sharon & Brittany Boutique. Una tienda de vestidos diseñados por personas súper reconocidas y unas no tanto. No es que sea la boutique más prestigiosa de Los Ángeles, es una simple y humilde tienda de vestidos donde su dueña es la que atiende junto con su hermana menor, deben estar orgullosas de tener vestidos tan bonitos como los que tienen.

Se oyen unas campanas sonar mientras de la puerta entran al establecimiento unos peliaquas, una morena, una rubia y la pelirrosa. Delante de ellos aparece una chica como un poco mayor que Rin, como de unos dieciséis. De cabello negro amarrado a una cola de caballo mostrando todo su cabello enrollado en la cola y dejando un mechón muy largo caer que salía de la punta de su moño, enrulado hasta un poco más debajo de la cadera. La chica tiene ojos pardos como los de Rihanna y vestía una blusa de tiros color verde con toques blancos en los tiros y debajo de los pechos con un short de jeans corto y sandalias playeras. Y al ver que tenían clientas y un chico saluda con una sonrisa.

- "¡Welcome! Me llamo Brittania Vanessa Samantha Louis, pero todos me dicen Brittany" – La chica hace una reverencia mientras se presentaba.

- "¡Mucho gusto! Miku Hatsune" – Dice Miku amistosamente dándole la mano y la chica la besa y ríe divertida.

- "¡Je, je, je! Me gustan mucho sus canciones, Miku" – La chica se pone las manos en las mejillas con los ojos brillosos por la presencia de los cantantes. – "¡Sharon! ¡Ven rápido!" – Grita hacia otro lado y voltea de nuevo sonriendo hacia los chicos.

- "Oye, vinimos a comprar unos vestidos de noche, ¿Qué nos recomiendas?" – Pregunta Meiko viendo unos cuantos vestidos bonitos tanto de diseñador como de gente no muy conocida.

- "¡M-Meiko! Adoro sus canciones… ¡Oh! Olvidé felicitarla por _facebook_ el año pasado en su cumpleaños" – Se disculpa haciendo una reverencia.

- "¡No importa! De todos modos la pasé súper" – Dice con gotas de sudor en su cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente al encontrarse con su pequeña _fan_.

- "O-oh si… Los vestidos, bueno tenemos una gran variedad de Carolina Herrera los cuales son muy deseados, también hay de…" – La chica se va hacia donde estaban los vestidos y la morena y la pelirrosada le siguen.

Miku por su parte se queda viendo cualquier tipo de vestidos, la verdad es que no tiene muchos y quiere comprar algunos, con ayuda de Rin claro que podría conseguir unos sencillamente _sexys_ pero que le quedarían bien a la peliaqua.

- "Onee… ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera aquí?" – Dice el peliaqua fastidiado y siguiendo a su hermanita menor.

- "¿Acaso te pedí que vinieras? Tu fuiste en primer lugar el que te viniste junto con Mei y Luki – San" – Contesta la chica peliaqua mientras se mira a un espejo sosteniendo un vestido blanco estraple con toques dorados que se nota que es pegado al cuerpo.

- "Cierto pero pensé que veníamos a ver figuras de acción o algo para hombres, no vestidos y niñe… Ri ¿as?" – El peliaqua se queda hipnotizado ante tal señorita que iba pasando a la caja registradora.

- "¿? ¿Onii - San? ¿Paso al… Go" – La peliaqua agita a su hermano y se da cuenta de la mirada perdida hacia una chica alta como de la edad de Luka, unos dieciocho. Ojos pardos un poco más oscuros que los de Rihanna, cabello negro peinado en capas y la más larga llegándole hasta más arriba de la cintura con una pinza de una mariposa color amarilla y vestida con una blusa blanca de tiros con toques amarillos en ellos y debajo de los pechos, con un short de jeans al igual que la otra chica.

- "¡Brittania! ¿Dónde estás?" – Grita la chica antes descrita.

- "_¡Sharon! Estoy con las clientas_" – Contesta la pequeña fan desde un departamento de vestidos de día junto con las chicas mayores.

- "H-Hola…" – El peliaqua se acerca a la caja registradora donde estaba la ojipardo y nerviosamente hablándole, la otra chica voltea y el se la imagina en cámara lenta y abriendo sus ojos de tigre hacia donde estaba el peliaqua. No pudo dejar escapar un leve sonrojo al mirarla. Miku por otra parte estaba con Rin la cual veía unos vestidos mientras ella vigilaba lo que se estaba por formar con su hermano y la chica de la caja.

- "Hola… Eh, ¿quieres comprar un vestido para tu novia, o algo?" – Dice un poco pícara la ojipardo.

- "E-eh… ¡No! Je, je s-soy soltero"

- "Jo, ya veo… Mmmm, no se por qué me pareces conocido" – Lo observa minuciosamente de pies a cabeza e hincando su mentón en sus manos al sentarse en una silla y poniendo sus codos en la mesa.

- "Emmm… ¿Acaso tu hermanita no es una gran fan de los Vocaloid?"

- "Si, lo es… Oh no me digas que tú eres uno de ellos. Déjame adivinar, Mikuo Hatsune"

- "¡El mismo!" – Dice con una enorme sonrisa y sobándose la nuca de forma penosa.

- "Te admiro, eres de mis favoritos"

- "¿E-en serio?"

- "¡Claro!"

- "S-súper… Te llamas Sharon, ¿no?"

- "Si, soy la dueña de este humilde establecimiento"

- "Genial, mi hermanita ama los vestidos" – Señala a Miku la cual no les quitaba la mirada de encima, cuando la señala y ambos voltean a verla la chica toma un vestido que estaba cerca y se enrula su lacio cabello mientras se miraba a un espejo con algo de pena ante lo que hizo.

- "Aww… Es tan linda Miku. Espero que le gusten los que diseñó mi hermanita" – Saca un libro que decía en la portada 'My Designers, By; Brittany' y dándoselo al chico.

- "¿Es diseñadora?" – Abre el libro el cual tenía un lazo hecho que hacía que se cerrara.

- "Quiere serlo, por lo menos ya ha hecho varios vestidos los cuales se han vendido en un santiamén. El último que no se ha vendido mucho por su precio es un estraples color blanco un poco abombado desde el pecho hasta la cintura con cocido en esta última, y después del cocido queda todo suelto en tres capas largas y la más larga hasta un poco más debajo de las rodilla con un corte a un lado de el formado en capas"

- "Suena lindo" – Dice el chico imaginándoselo.

- "No es todo. Espera, en el libro sale… Es la página 23 de oro"

- "¿De oro?"

- "Así lo llama Brittany porqué es su mejor diseño en todo este tiempo, y es verdad" – Dicho esto el peliaqua busca la página y la encuentra. Si, es exactamente como lo dijo la ojipardo. Solo que algo que no mencionó fueron unas manchas de pintura clara de diferentes tonos azules, verdes y algunos morados y uno que otro rosa claro que tenía por casi todos lados, eran claros y todavía se veía que era un vestido blanco.

- "Oye, es muy bonito y colorido" – Dice mirando el boceto. – "¿Es por eso que no es barato?"

- "¿Colorido? No, para nada. Es blanco en sí"

- "Pues, aquí no parece que fuese '_blanco_'" – Dice haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- "¿…?" – La chica confundida toma el libro donde estaban los bocetos de su hermanita menor y observa el _mejor diseño_ según ella. Era obvio notar su cara de confusión al ver el vestido el cual si era _colorido_. – "Brittania… Ven ahora mismo" – Llama a la menor de las ojipardo.

Desde unos departamentos de 'Vestidos de Temporada; Verano' se puede ver a la otra pelinegra ojipardo hablando con las otras Vocalids las cuales estaban concentradas en los vestidos que veían.

- "_I'm sorry ladies…_" – Les dice a las chicas mayores con las que está y camina hacia donde está su hermana. - "¿Yes? ¿What's problem?" – Ya llegó a la caja registradora.

- "Brittania, me dijiste que el vestido era blanco"

- "¿Mi vestido? Oh… P-pues, '_era_' blanco" – Se encoge de hombros y hace un énfasis con comillas en el aire.

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Pues, antes de dárselo a la costurera para que lo cociera… Yo iba a pintar en el estudio y limpié el pincel que tenía algo de azul en un pequeño vasito de agua y resbalé porque había una esponja en el piso y tropecé con el vaso y lamentablemente derrame sobre el boceto que tenía… Solo una pequeña parte de un extremo del vestido y otras pocas más, me gustó la idea y entonces seguí con ello poniéndole más pintura clara con un cepillo de dientes pequeño y algo de cartón. Y así quedó el vestido" – Dijo la ojipardo pequeña con la mirada perdida en el piso y algo desanimada imaginándose el sermón que le daría su hermana mayor. Cierra los ojos fuertemente terminando de decir la última frase, por otra parte la mayor solo la mira con el ceño algo fruncido pero suspira y se relaja imaginando que la reacción que daría no sería la correcta y la abraza calmándola un poco.

- "¿Sabes? No quedó nada mal… Mejor dicho, se ve mucho mejor de cómo te lo imaginaste antes" – La mayor la sigue abrazando, la pequeña se alegra y le sonríe separándose de la otra y yendo con Meiko y Luka para seguir mostrándoles todos los vestidos.

- "Supongo que… Problema solucionado, ¿no?" – Sonríe el chico de cabello aguamarina.

- "Uff… Si, supongo"

- "En fin… Oye, no me has dicho porqué el vestido no es barato"

- "Ah sí, bueno es que está hecho con una tela ecológica muy rara y buscada entre muchos diseñadores famosos que incluso no la encuentran, fue raro que Brittany y yo la halláramos, entonces decidió haberla cocido con esa tela la cual es muy buena para ser cierto"

- "Ya veo… Entonces, ¿es por eso?"

- "Si, incluso han venido muchos a ver el vestido de mi hermana" – Con esto último la ojipardo mayor suspira con un tono algo melancólico – "…lástima que no lo compran"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Brittany sueña con tener la mejor tienda del mundo en Nueva York con todos sus magníficos diseños. Obvio, Nueva York la ciudad de la moda al igual que París. Pero si queremos mudar la tienda necesitamos cinco estrellas"

- "Ah sí, las tiendas necesitan cinco estrellas para ser las más prestigiosas"

- "Si y apenas llevamos tres estrellas. Y con este diseño de mi hermana pensábamos tener muchos clientes, pero fue al revés. Solo han comprado muy pocas, como unas diez de las 200 que se cocieron. Tan solo venían a ver semejante obra maestra creada por una chiquilla de dieciséis años"

- "Ya veo, lo que importa es haber vendido una gran cantidad de cualquier vestido, ¿no?"

- "Si, y hasta hace tan solo cuatro meses tuvimos nuestra última estrella. Oye, yo de verdad quisiera llevar la tienda a Nueva York, nuestros padres nos dieron el permiso, solo hace falta tener muchos clientes"

- "Claro… Sería genial verlas triunfar como diseñadoras"

- "Ella como diseñadora, yo como su dulce asistente y dueña de la tienda" – Ríen juntos y siguen hablando de sus sueños, solo que el chico ya había cumplido gran parte de ellos la chica por su parte se queda impresionada, claro… conoció a un cantante muy famoso en diferentes lugares del mundo.

Por otro lado de la tienda…

La peliaqua cansada de espiar a los tortolitos se va junto a Rin a buscar su vestido perfecto, de verdad no podía entender porqué la gente no iba a una tienda con vestidos tan finos, buenos y preciosos.

- "¡Oye Miku! Mira este vestido" – Dice la rubia mostrándole un vestido descotado negro con unos pequeños diamantes grises debajo de los pechos y largo en pocas capas en el medio desde mas arriba de las rodillas hasta donde cae totalmente liso un poco más abajo del tobillo, sin duda era precioso.

- "¡Wow! Me encanta" – La peliaqua halaga el vestido que le mostró su amiga, pero ella quería otro tipo, aún así ese estaba en su lista… bueno hasta ahora: la pelirrosa decidió buscar por su cuenta un vestido lindo que reemplazara el que tenía para la graduación; vestido tipo sirena hasta el tobillo color rosa con brillos grises. Ya lo había usado en varias oportunidades, ya quería cambiar. La pelirrosa ve lo que tiene la rubia sosteniendo y sin dudar lo toma antes de que pudiera volver a engancharlo.

- "¿P-pero qu…" – Dice la rubia confundida ante la reacción de la pelirrosa con el vestido que siquiera pudo terminar la frase antes de que la chica la sorprendiera. Miku lo descarta de la lista, ese era el tipo para Luka.

- "¡Dios mio! ¡Lo amo! Me lo voy a probar… ¡Oye Brittany! ¿Dónde están los probadores?"

- "_A tu derecha, cerca de los vestidos de día_" – Responde la ojipardo pequeña junto con la morena buscando vestidos de verano.

- "¡Whee! Me lo voy a probar… Oye Miku, ¿me sostienes estos vestidos de verano que compraré?" – La peliaqua asiente y la otra le da a la peliaqua unos vestidos cortos algo playeros pero buenos para el verano. Los toma. La pelirrosa entra en el probador y se prueba el vestido negro. A los dos minutos sale de el y totalmente entusiasmada con el vestido no duda dos veces – "_¡AWWW! ¡Pretty! ¡Pretty! Me lo llevo_" – Comenta dando saltitos desde los probadores

Miku por su parte busca el vestido perfecto que le quede bien… Ve por todos lados y muchos son súper bonitos pero ella prefiere estar un poco sencilla ese día. Se va a la sección de noche de gala donde ve varios vestidos de su agrado y gusto, incluso unos sencillos muy bonitos. Ve uno aguamarina casi como el de Luka un poco corto hasta más arriba de las rodillas el cual lo podría combinar con unas panty medias de color blanco o unas grises. La peliaqua lo toma pero sin darse cuenta tumba otro vestido, toma también el que hizo caer y lo levanta para mirarlo…

- "Dios mio…" – Era como probar el cielo en varias partes, un estraples color blanco un poco abombado desde el pecho hasta la cintura con cocido en esta última, y después del cocido queda todo suelto en tres capas largas y la más larga hasta un poco más debajo de las rodilla con un corte parecido al del vestido de Luka a un lado de el, lo que hacia verlo más bonito aún y delicadamente salpicado con pintura algo clara y transparente de diferentes tonos de rosa ya sea claro o rojizo, algunos verdes, violetas y morados, y de tonos azules y más que todo su aguamarina que tanto adora. – "…es precioso"

- "¡Hatsune! ¿Te decidiste ya por el vestido?" – Dice la rubia acercándose a ella con unos vestidos de verano que tomó del departamento de temporada.

- "Pues estoy en eso" – Enseña ambos vestidos.

- "¡Wow! Ambos me gustan. ¿Cuál piensas llevarte?"

- "No se… Tengo que decidir"

- "Ahora lo haces, ¡Vamos a escogerte un lindo vestido de verano! ¡Están preciosos!" –Le muestra unos vestidos para que Miku los viera.

- "Vale, adelántate… Voy ahora"

- "¡OK! Pero no tardes o me los llevo todos, ¿eh?" – Dice pícaramente mientras se va a la sección de temporada.

La peliaqua por su parte se va directo a un espejo que estaba cerca y comienza a probarse desde encima los vestidos. Sosteniendo el aguamarina en su cuerpo, y después el blanco.

- "Me llevaré ambos… Pero se cual voy a usar para la graduación"

* * *

Mientras tanto en el jardín de BPML…

- "Uff… Uff… Ah… Uff…" – Gimotea y jadea entre suspiros el pobre principe de cabellera morada – "Aquí… Uff… Están tus… Tijeras" – Le entrega el objeto ya dicho que SI servía para cortar el césped esta vez. El pelirrojo, el cual estaba tomando tranquilamente el sol y acabándose el jugo de uvas se quita sus lentes de sus ojos y mira a Gakupo de forma extrañada y le dice…

- "¿Y que demonios quieres que haga yo?" - …para después volverse a poner sus lentes.

- "¡No te hagas el que no sabes! ¡Ya estoy harto de estar haciendo yo toda tu parte!" – Se cruza de brazos. El pelirrojo suspira mientras se quita los lentes una vez más y se vuelve a poner la camisa, con los ojos cerrados le agarra la tijera a Gakupo y se va hacia donde había quedado.

- "Oye princesito… Ven a ayudarme"

- "Oh no… Ya hice mi parte, voy a descansar" – Se recuesta en la silla donde estaba Akaito y se coloca sus lentes para comenzarse a servir un poco de jugo de uvas con el vodka mimado del rubio pequeño. El pelirrojo suspira y toma las tijeras para ya cortar el césped. Gakupo por su parte se quita la camisa y comienza a tomar el divino sol de California.

*****_CHRAA_*****

El pelimorado escuchó el sordo sonido de Akaito cortando el césped. No estaba a espaldas del chico como para no verlo, pero también lo estaba ignorando y tratando de relajarse. Otra vez escucha el sonido y una pequeña palabra que decía el pelirrojo…

- "_¡Fuck!…_ _Diablos_" – Maldició el pelirrojo bajo un susurro para voltear su cabeza a mirar a su compañero de reojo el cual lo imitaba cuando se aprovechó de él. El principe por su parte se tapa los oídos con los audífonos de su J-Pod y comienza a escuchar música ignorando al pelirrojo, el que quería matarse en este momento. – "León lo matará a el… Y yo me suicidaré después" – Susurra en su mente para voltear a ver el marronazo en el que se metió

* * *

Por un lugar cercano a unos videojuegos de realidad virtual… Una heladería con gran variedad de sabores para los amantes de los helados.

Nuestras estrellitas estaban allí, claro… la carrera a la que le había puesto el rubio pequeño para llegar a la heladería antes que el otro; empate, el peliazul es alto y con dar menos de quince pasos estirando las piernas y 'trotando' llegó al mismo tiempo que el rubio pequeño que tomó la delantera mucho antes. Después de haber llegado al lugar ambos se compraron un helado, solo que el peliazul en lugar de eso compró un café helado… que manía con el café. Kaito con su Moca Helado Maxi (del grande) y Len con su Maxi Banana Split. Ambos chicos apostaron

"_¡El que se termine su helado antes que el otro ganará los veinte dólares del otro! Si a alguien se le congela el cerebro antes de terminarse su helado… pierde automáticamente. Pero si se congelan al mismo tiempo; sigue el juego"_

No era un reto tan fácil… ¿Quién resistiría todo el reto? De la mente grande y madura de Kaito a la mente madura de quien-sabe-que piensa el rubio pequeño. ¿El ganador?

- "_¡Aggggghhh…!_" – Ambos perdieron; no hubieran perdido si no hubiera sido porque el helado era ENORME, y además de los dolores de los congelamientos cerebrales, el congelamiento de su garganta y la sensibilidad dental, PERDIERON. Estaban allí… en una de las mesas de la heladería; nada más que retorciéndose del dolor cerebral, y siquiera estaban en _LA MESA_, sino en el piso volviéndose locos siendo vistos raramente por _muuuuuchaas_ personas.

- "K-Kaito… Compadre… Perdimos…" – Se retorcía el menor de ambos.

- "C-calma… Se podría d-decir… que ambos ganamos" – Imita al pequeño con un ojo cerrado mirándolo – "¿T… tregua?" – Le extiende su brazo temblorosamente. El rubio pequeño hace lo mismo tomándolo de la mano que ambas temblaban y tratando de subirla y bajarla en forma de un trato.

- "Tregua…" – Sin más que decir se ayudaron a levantarse para irse, ya habían pagado y no tenían más que hacer… eso sí; se llevaron sus helados y/o café por si a las moscas quieren seguir comiéndoselos, además de que apenas ni llegaba a la mitad… tenían para un rato si es que no hacían su absurda competencia… HOMBRES.

* * *

**- Ayu Notes: **¡Hi guys! Bien, en primer lugar lamento si fue muy corto… pero me voy de viaje en unos días y quería terminar de subir el capítulo porque de verdad que no me gusta tardar y quedar mal después, no es mi estilo. Y cuando regrese de mi destino **(**nos largamos a ¡Margarita!**)** voy a continuar, se los prometo. Oh, e incluso antes de irme, porque hubiera podido haberlo subido digamos que un día antes de irme pero me es imposible; no tengo Internet en casa y de MILAGRO encontré conexiones Wi-Fi por aquí… y dudo que para los próximos días tenga porque conozco bien aquí donde vivo y la Internet inalámbrica se vuelve MÁS LOCA QUE YO… Ja, ja, ja. En fin guys, espero que les haya gustado… ¡Oh! Y respecto al plan de los locos príncipes; el próximo capítulo se basa en TOOOODAA su loca idea. E incluso puede que comiencen los POV **(**Point Of View, o como dice Ayu; PDV Punto De Vista**)** Vale es todo el tiempo que les quito…

**Sayo ~ Jikai Made!**

**With Love… **_Ayu_


	7. Paranoiquez extremista

**- Disclaimers:** Primero que nada, Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a Yamaha Corporation y a Crypton. Si me perteneciera, hubiera hecho un anime sobre la historia de los Vocaloids. Lo único que me pertenece es este fic, y tal vez personajes que me ponga a inventar… Oh, también la trama y la personalidad loca de cada personaje.

**¡Hoooooolaaaa!** Volví ¡Wheee! Más negra –me broncee mucho OwO– lamento haber tardado u.u de verdad lo lamento… pero mientras estuve viajando fui teniendo una que otra idea sobre el fic. Ya se cuantos capítulos van a ser, verán; como son cinco días **(**y ya vamos casi por el final del día dos**)** en cada día haré tres o cuatro capítulos, menos en el día cuatro que será el de la fiesta de graduación y el último que será nada más que el epilogo… lo más probable es que allí me gaste como cinco capítulos. Entonces, los tres capítulos de los tres días **(**más el primer capítulo que no se contó como un '_día_'**)** y más los –posibles–cinco capítulos del día cuatro y el epílogo que pienso hacer del último día, serán entonces… serán dieseis capítulos contando el primer capítulo, el epílogo y el final del día dos que son cuatro capítulos. Será cortito, ¿verdad? En fin. Abajo tengo que decirles algo… por ahora los dejaré leer. Vale, ¡Sayo ~ !

* * *

"**Una ALOCADA Graduación"  
****C**_omedia_, **D**_rama_, **R**_omance_. **(**_K+_**)  
****K**aito _**x **_**M**iku  
**By:** Mega-Ayu  
**Ch 7: **"Paranoiquez extremista"

* * *

"_Por Kami – Sama…"_

Estaba en grandes problemas. ¿Por qué demonios no pudo haber hecho su parte junto a Gakupo? Así _los dos_ tendrían la culpa y no todo él. Ay que ver que esta vez las cosas se invirtieron…

Gakupo, el más salado del grupo, ahora se irá de rositas con lo que ha pasado con '_el pobre_' de Akaito. Ahora el pelirrojo será el salado…

¿Pero qué demonios embarró?

––"Akaito… ¿pasa algo?" ––Pregunta el pelimorado ya dejando de '_ignorar_' al pelirrojo.

Pero, ¿Cómo no iba a dejar de ignorarlo? Se puso en frente de él con una cara de '_¡AYÚDAMEEE!_'. Gakupo no tuvo más remedio, no tenía escapatoria… se quitó los lentes de sol de Akaito y los audífonos y se puso a mirarlo de forma extrañada.

––"Eh… ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Je, je… no… P-p-p... ¿Por qué preguntas?" ––Tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

––"¿Qué has hecho?" ––Mencionó sabiendo que ocultaba algo detrás de él. No era normal que Akaito se comportaba así, si en realidad era muy '_spice_' –o al menos así se consideraba– como para estar así de nervioso, y menos frente a Gakupo.

––"P-pues, G-Gakupo – Chan… Verás… T-te…" ––Juntó los dedos con nerviosismo al momento del tartamudeo.

––"¿?" ––Gakupo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y sin importarle mucho lo que pensaba decir Akaito, tomó un audífono para ponérselo en la oreja izquierda, aún dejando la otra sin el audífono para escuchar lo que el pelirrojo tenía que decir.

––"Te… ¡Te van a matar!" ––Contestó––. "¡Emparejé muy mal el césped y corté todo eso dejándolo horrible!" ––Siguió––. "¡Como tu eres el príncipe idiota León te van a matar! P-pero no te preocupes que yo me suicidaré y te dejaré descansar en paz mientras tú me hace sufrir en el mundo de los m-muertos… Je, je"

Gakupo impresionado soltó el audífono que estuvo a punto de colocárselo.

––"Akaito…" ––Llamó bajando la mirada de una forma terrorífica ocultándola entre sus flequillos.

––"¿S-sí?" ––Akaito sabía lo que iba –o pensaba– hacerle el pelimorado, _el muerto sería él_.

––"Date… por muerto…" ––Mencionó esta vez subiendo la mirada poco a poco mostrando una de psicopatía hacia el chico pelirrojo.

Akaito sintió como los pelos se le ponían de punta. Sin dudarlo tragó saliva y se alejaba sigilosamente del pelimorado mientras este se levantaba con las manos apuntando a su cuello. El pelirrojo no dudó en gritar y comenzar a correr por toda la casa mientras el otro chico lo perseguía.

"_¡Me van a matar__ antes de tiempo!" _se decía el pelirrojo.

* * *

––"¡Aww! Miku, te vas a ver hermosa con ambos vestidos" ––Alagaba a la aludida peliaqua la pequeña chica de mirada parda––, "me alegra que vayas a llevarte el que diseñé" ––Mencionó señalando el más colorido que llevaba la peliaqua colgado en los brazos.

––"¿Ah si? ¿Lo hiciste tú?"

––"¡Si!" ––Respondió emocionada con las manos en ambas mejillas.

––"Oh, pues… es muy bonito, de veras"

––"¡Me alegro que te guste! ¡Aww!"

––"Miku – Chan, ¿ya nos vamos?" ––Preguntó mientras se aparecía la pelirrosa junto con Meiko y Rin.

––"Vale. Ya tengo los vestidos que me llevaré" ––Respondió mostrando los dos vestidos que había escogido antes y dos más de verano.

Las otras asintieron y se fueron directo a la caja. Se sorprendieron al ver al mayor de los mellizos Hatsune coqueteándole a la mayor de las ojipardo de la tienda. Rin dejó escapar una miradita pícara Mikuo y un silvido sexy haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran.

––"Gracias por su compra… ¡Hasta luego!" ––Despidió Sharon después de que las compradoras pagaran lo suyo––. "Q-que les vaya bien…" ––Tartamudeó al encontrarse con la mirada de Mikuo despidiéndose de ella.

––"¡Adiós!" ––Despidieron los demás.

Ya fuera de la tienda –con muchas bolsas que cargaban– decidieron irse a la casa.

––"¡Oye Mikuo Hatsune!" ––Llamó Rin––. "Se caballero y llévanos las bolsas" ––Ordenó mientras tiraba las bolsas de compras al aludido, las tres mayores no dudaron en hacer lo mismo que la más pequeña. Ahora tendrían un mayordomo –a menos hasta que lleguen a la casa–.

Mikuo con tantas bolsas que cargaba cayó al suelo. Las cuatro chicas –en lugar de ayudarlo– no les importó y se burlaron del peliaqua. La melliza suspiró y rodó los ojos después de reír y ayudó a su hermano levantándolo por el brazo.

––"¡Estás muy debilucho, hermanito!" ––Comentó con picardía.

––"E-es que no estaba preparado y me caí… es todo" ––Bufó el aludido.

––"¿Ahora estás preparado?" ––Preguntó Rin levantando sus bolsas de compras mientras las dos mayores le seguían.

––"Si, ¿por qu…." ––Sin dejar hablar al pobre mellizo, ya las chicas le habían tirado sus bolsas de compras haciéndole perder el equilibrio –otra vez–.

––"Ja, ja, ja… Tonto" ––Rieron las cuatro ayudando de nuevo al peliaqua. Claro, después de eso le dieron las bolsas –sin tirarlas– para que las llevara.

Miku suspiró aliviada. Ya tenía el vestido… ya había visto a Kaito y no la embarró toda como pensaba, y ahora solo le faltaba _la dichosa_ canción que pensaba dedicársela. Que salada… en esos momentos su cerebro no es que trabaje lo suficiente como para ponerse a escribir versos con melodías.

Aunque la idea de Rin no sonaba mal… se pondría a buscar otra canción sin importar de quien fuese. Si, lo haría –así su cerebro trabajara menos–.

"_¡TAXI!"_

Las chicas se pusieron a pedir taxis mientras ella solo pensaba, por lo menos está más tranquila mientras las otras hacen el trabajo duro… Supongo que en esas vacaciones no le importará que los demás hagan el trabajo duro mientras ella reflexiona.

"_Oye… ¡Oye maldito taxi! ¿A quien te atreves a sacarle el dedo, eh? ¡No sabes con quien te metes!"_

Suspiró de nuevo. Ver a Meiko estresada insultando a los taxistas era entretenido.

––"Hatsune, estás muy callada" ––Declaró Rin poniéndose al lado de Miku.

––"¿Ah? Bueno… no es nada"

––"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustaron los vestidos playeros que te escogí?"

––"No, no. Para nada, no es eso…" ––Siguió––, "Si me gustaron los vestidos, solo que estoy pensando en lo de la canción"

––"Ah, eso…"

Algunas veces Rin era de muy buena ayuda en esos momentos. A Miku de verdad le encantaba el hecho de que ella le cantase una canción al amor de su vida. Pero… por más famosa que fuera, cualquiera puede tener los nervios de punta en pensar en la cara que pondría.

A Miku no le parece problema cantar en un concierto con billones y trillones de personas, al contrario… mientras más gente fuese, mejor para ella.

Pero… si se llegase a enterar que entre esos trillones o billones se encuentra cierta persona de cabellera azulada, pueda que a nuestra cantante le venzan los nervios y comience a ponerse paranoica. Y si es posible, desmayarse cuando apenas va por el nudo de 'Melt'.

Pero, ¿tan paranoica se pone por él? Ya vieron como se puso cuando se le olvidó su graduación… Tan contenta que estaba a comienzos de año nuevo porque se llegase rápido la fecha para después olvidársele, cualquiera en su santo juicio se pondría histérico porque no tenga el vestido y ni esté siquiera preparado para la noche de gala… pero, ¿tanto o más que Miku? ¿Será posible?

––"Ya veo… cálmate Miku, eso se solucionará fácil" ––Alentó Rin––, "Por ahora… ¿Qué tal si me ayudas en mi _macabro_ plan?" ––Preguntó haciendo un énfasis malicioso.

––"¿A que viene ese plan?"

––"Oh, ya sabes…" ––Menciona bajando más y más la voz––. "_El de Mei y Gaku – San_" ––Susurró con mirada maliciosa hacia la chica que se puso a perseguir al taxista que le ignoró.

"_¡Oye idiota! ¿Por qué __a aquella señora si y a mi no? ¡¿Qué tengo de mal? ¡Estoy buenísima! ¿No ves? ¡¿Estás ciego?"_

––"Genial, otra paranoica a la lista" ––Comentó Rin bajo sarcasmo.

–– "Ja, ja, ja" ––Rió la peliaqua mientras veía a Luka tratado de calmar a la mayor––, "Oye Rin, ¿y en qué consiste el loco plan macabro?"

––"Pues… ya verás Hatsune…" ––Siguió de forma enigmática mientras abrazaba a su amiga por el hombro de forma cómplice.

"_¡VAMOS MALDITO TAXI! ¡Beverly Hills no está lejos! ¡Por Dios!"_

* * *

––"Uff… Kaito, mira el lado bueno" ––Discutía el rubio pequeño al mayor que lo acompañaba caminando hacia la casa––. "…no gastamos dinero y nos pusimos en forma"

––"Si, pero mira el lado pésimo" ––Se lamentaba el peliazul––, "estamos cansados, sudados y lo peor… ¡los helados se derritieron!"

––"Agradece que no se derritieron en las manos" ––Agradecía el menor cruzándose de brazos de forma cansina.

––"¡Pero si en nuestros pies!"

––"Pues… ¿Quién te manda a despistado al tropezar con aquel limbo con el que jugaban las niñitas?"

––"Por lo menos, la Megpoid apareció y me empujó para no caerme"

––"Bueno, estaba trabajando en su restaurante de camarera y cargaba sus patines pero se desvió. Pero aún así te caíste y el helado te cayó no solo en los pies, también a ti completo" ––Cuestionaba Len mientras soltaba una carcajada baja para que el mayor no escuchase.

––"¡No me da risa!" ––Bufó al haber alcanzado a oír la risita del menor––, "lo peor es que estoy sudado, cansado y pegajoso de pies a cabeza... y lo peor ¡mi cabello!"

––"Ay si, tu cabello… gran cosa. Agradece que de la risa Gumi – San no te haya escupido el chicle que se comía. ¡Joo! Imagínate ahora… Kaito sin cabello, ¡ja, ja, ja!" ––Rió más fuerte.

––"Ja, ja… gracioso" ––Rió el peliazul bajo sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

––"Mira el lado bueno" ––Alentó con los brazos en la nuca

Otro lado bueno más… Lado bueno, lado malo. Todo es malo, se sabe. ¿Para qué ponerle buena la cosa si igual estará mala? Que necesidad más inepta no podría existir.

––"Miku – Chan no ha llegado y tampoco mi Onee – Chan, ni Mikuo – San, ni Meiko y Luka… podrás lavarte el cabello tranquilo, y las chicas no se burlarán de ti ni de mí"

Aunque eso sí que era algo bueno, para Kaito… ya que _la ganadora del Oscar en paranoiquez extrema tras cámaras_ no había llegado a la casa, y le daría tiempo para arreglarse y ponerse '_decente_' y dejar el look vagabundo para otra ocasión –si es que la llegaba a necesitar–.

––"Cierto…" ––Sonrió––, "Al menos una buena noticia" ––Declaró gustoso.

––"¡Aaaaaltoo galán! Odio arruinarte la sorpresa pero Akaito, Gakupo y yo nos burlaremos con mucho gusto de ti" ––Decía de forma divertida.

Kaito hace un puchero y suspira cansadamente mientras abría la verja de la casa y entraba junto al pequeño.

Para su buena suerte; _la pareja feliz_ no había llegado aún. Así que Lola no estará preocupándose de los dos chicos, pero era un hecho que querrían comer algo cuando llegaran, pero bueno… ¿Qué se hacía? Ellos estaban haciendo las compras, _o tal vez_ otra cosa…

Ya era fastidioso el hecho de que tengas que hacer que una morena loca no mate a un taxista por no querer darles el aventón. ¡Pero que paranoica! ¡Si existiera un concurso de Mrs. Paranoiquez hubiera empatado con Miku!

Y no solo eso… era ahora que Meiko estaba por meterle un zape al taxista por haberse pasado medio metro de la casa.

––"¡Meiko cálmate!" ––Gritaba la pelirrosa tratando de calmarla.

Apenas habían pisado la acera de la casa y Meiko estaba por quitarse el zapato y metérselo en la boca al taxista despistado. ¿Qué taxistase quedaba hablando de mantequilla de maní cuando llevaban a una tropa sin fin de cantantes de Los Ángeles a las afueras de Beverly Hills? ¡¿Para qué _langostas_ hablaba de mantequilla de maní y no de lo buenos cantantes que son? !

Meiko estaba en lo cierto de querer ahorcarlo con la tira de la sandalia que cargaba amarrada al tobillo. Pero _una señorita pelirrosa _a la cual veían '_disimuladísimamente_' con una mirada de psicópata le agarraba por los brazos mientras ésta alzaba la mano con la sandalia en la mano, no la pensaba tirar por la mala puntería que podría tener en ese momento y seguramente el taxi arrancaría cuando Mikuo terminase de bajar las bolsas de compras de todas las chicas y si hubiese lanzado la sandalia en ese momento, el idiota taxista se la llevaría. ¡Y no iban a pensar que una de sus sandalias de _Vitoria Ferreira_ iba a irse con u maníaco que se equivocaba POR MEDIO METRO!

––"¡NOOO! Es que… ¡¿No puede haber taxista perfecto? !" ––Seguía con las ganas inmunes de matarlo.

––"Meiko por Dios… se pasó medio metro de la casa, ¿Qué importa?"

––"¡MUUUUUCHOOO!" ––Le gritó en el oído a Luka casi dejándola sorda y sin dejar terminar la palabra que había dicho la pelirrosa––. "¡La mediocridad ha crecido! ¿ME OYES? ¡CRECIDOO!"

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo raro a Meiko. El taxista dedicó una sonrisa extrañada con una gotita de sudor que le pasaba por la nuca en el momento en que gritó _sus sentimientos malignos_ hacia él mismo.

Len y Kaito se encontraban entrando por la puerta principal de la casa y no evitaron oír los gritos de Meiko, pero… ¡Sólo un tonto MUY tonto –más que Gakupo– podría no escuchar los gritos de la morena! Hasta los otros que seguían por ese entonces en Tokio podrían haberla escuchado.

Sigilosamente entraron a la casa con una gotita de sudor que les resbalaba por el vello de la nuca. Aunque no se encontraba lógica de si fuese por la _caminata pegajosa _o por la reacción _histérica y asesina _de Meiko.

Si Kaito quería encontrarse con las cuatro chicas que veían raro a la mayor de todas, tenía que estar presentable… por más vagabundo que parecía, se podría decir que los vagabundos se ven más decentes que él, pobresito.

* * *

Akaito seguía corriendo ante la actitud asesina de su compañero de '_trabajo en equipo_'. De verdad que el pelimorado se había mosqueado y quería tocar ese lindo cuello de Akaito y apretarlo una y otra vez como si de una boa que estrangula a su víctima se tratase.

Pero el pelirrojo más flojo de todos se escabullía sin siquiera ver al camino, ¿y si se tropezaba? Lo atraparía Gakupo y le diría _Sayonara_ a la dulce vida. ¡Pero! Tenía tantas cosas por conocer y hacer… aún no era padre, tampoco había probado el cóctel de camarones, ¡y no había leído un libro! Tampoco había matado a alguien… aunque eso se descarta, ¿será que matar será lo mismo que te maten? No, pero aún así, al menos si conseguiría lo de que lo matasen.

––"¡Ven aquí Akaito!" ––Gritaba el pelimorado alzando el puño y agitándolo de manera que dijera con esa acción '_¡vuelve aquí mequetrefe!_'

Pero, ¿Para que gastar saliva en decir eso? ¡Si se sabía bien que Akaito no pensaba volver por tantos cócteles de camarones le vaya a dar Gakupo para probar!

Akaito se tropezó con una piedra.

"_Oh… ¡__Shit__!" _Insultó a la vida por hacerle eso, ya que estaría muerto en menos de lo que cantaba un cristofué.

Y así fue… Gakupo paró de correr para acercarse lentamente y tronarse los dedos de las manos sin siquiera juntar los nudillos para hacerlo, tanto así como si de un sheriff en el desierto que atraparía al mequetrefe que se robó las cervezas del bar se tratase. Se acercaba lentamente al pelirrojo con la mirada nada más posada en él, que yacía en el suelo con el miedo pintado en la cara.

Akaito estaba por despedirse del mundo cuando vio que…

––"¡Ayúdameeeee!"

El más salado del grupo se había arrodillado en frente de Akaito de manera suplicada al momento que hacía cara de borreguito regañado y juntando las manos –seguro fue por eso que se tronó los dedos–.

Si Akaito no se hubiera caído y Gakupo lo hubiese alcanzado para hacer lo más _patético _hasta ahora, de verdad hubiera tenido la necesidad de resbalarse y caerse de espalda, como si de un anime se tratase. En lugar de eso, una gota enorme, y digo ENORME le corría por la nuca.

"_Pero, ¿Qué más se podía esperar de Gakupo Kamui?"_

Decidió no hacer más que levantarse y ayudar al pelimorado a hacerlo también. Se fueron de nuevo a su punto de partida y arreglaron con mucho disimulo el ex marronazo de Akaito.

Por lo menos ya no morirían y Akaito podría probar el cóctel de camarones.

* * *

––"¡GAKUPO!" ––Gritaba la morena entrando en la casa.

No es que ella ya '_lo amase_' como para extrañarlo y llamarlo sin siquiera haber pisado la alfombra persa que había en el recibidor de la casa.

––"¡IDIOTA! ¡Tenemos junta!"

––"_¡Ya voy, princess! ¿Llegó León?_"

––"No, aún no" ––Respondió la rubia que ya había entrado a la casa mucho antes que las demás.

––"_¡Entonces ya voy!_" ––Aclaró Gakupo todavía en el patio.

––"¿Qué habrán arruinado ellos como para que estén todavía allí?" ––Se preguntaba Miku en voz alta. Extrañada, nunca antes había visto que _Akaito hiciera el trabajo_.

––"Que raro, ¿no han visto a Akaito – Kun?" ––Añadió Rin a la pregunta de la peliaqua.

––"Rin, está con Gaku – San. Haciendo el trabajo" ––Respondió la peliaqua que se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina cercana al patio donde podía verlos perfectamente por el ventanal.

La aludida parpadeó un par de veces. Se extrañaba el hecho de que Akaito, haya _ayudado_ en algo como eso… Además de que todavía estuvieran en el patio, eran las cinco de la tarde y comenzaron desde las nueve a podar el césped.

"_Lo más seguro es que lo hayan regado todo" _Pesó la rubia para sí misma.

––"Agh… Tengo hambre" ––Se lamentaba la pelirrosa, mientras entraba arrastrándose en el piso con la mejilla izquierda pegada a él, y con cara demacrada, como si no hubiera comido en semanas.

––"Cielos, y eso que comimos a la 1:00pm" ––Añadió Rin al ver a la pobre chica que parecía a _Kayako_, solo que ésta tenía el cabello más rosa y chillón que la muerta de la película.

––"Luka, levántate" ––Ordenó Meiko––. "_Tenemos junta…_" ––Añadió en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que la pelirrosa a la que le ordenaba escuchase. Después de haber dicho eso, se adentró en el pasillo de las habitaciones sin dejar de decir un típico…––, "Voy al baño, ya vuelvo" ––en modo de distracción para las otras.

Es que ya estaban por surtir las ideas de sus maliciosas cabezas…

Megurine seguía con cara de _muerta de hambre_. Se levantó del piso de mala gana y comenzando a caminar tambaleándose, del hambre ya estaba comenzando a marearse y podía sentir como su estómago rugía y pedía comida. Y como si fuera un bebé que tuviera dentro, Luka dio unas palmaditas a su barriguita plana con unas cascadas que caían de sus ojos, para después comenzar a sobarse el estómago que pedía alimentos.

––"Calma, calma. Estómago – Kun. Ya vendrá Lola y nos hará un festín" ––Decía ya sobando su barriga.

Miku y Rin que veían atentamente a Luka sintieron como una gotita de sudor les pasaba por la sien mientras la miraban con un tic en la sonrisa forzadamente extrañada.

_"¿Por qué nadie es normal aquí?"_Se preguntaba Rin.

Hasta ahora… los únicos normales en esa casa de locos eran; Kaito –igual de serio como de costumbre– y Len y ella, aunque el primero no se podía llamar muy normal… era más normal que los otros.

¡¿Y los otros qué? ! ¿Para que preguntarse? Se sabía perfectamente como eran esos locos…

Primera en la lista; Miku '_Paranoica_' Hatsune, ¡la que no se cansa de gritar y suspirar CON PARANOIA INCLUIDA!

Segundo y loco; Gakupo '_Princesito_' Kamui, ¿Quién _mostaza _soportaría a un LOCO que no deja de llamarte por apodos raros y ahblar inglés sin necesidad de querer traducir algo? Solo digan, ¡¿Quién? !

Tercero; León '_Idiota_'. ¿Cómo soportar a un _estúpido e idiota _que nadie soportaría por _estúpido e idiota_ porque hace _estupideces e idioteces _en menos de un _estúpido e idiota _minuto? ¡Así es él!

Cuarto; Akaito '_Flojo_' Shion, solo el _bello_ apodo que se puso él mismo es suficiente como para describirlo de pies a cabeza… ¡Solo un idiota como Gakupo se le deja manipular por este dios _Loki_(sub.) en persona!

Quinto; Mikuo '_Melodramático hermano mayor_' Hatsune. Si fueras Miku lo entenderías… Él también obtuvo la paranoiquez de quién-sabe-de-donde que tuvo su pequeña Imooto, ¡la única y más tierna! Sus padres siempre tuvieron la compostura seria y no eran paranoicos –aunque sí algo melodramáticos– como lo es ahora el mayor de los mellizos, y ¡Ta ~ da! Solo una pregunta, ¿soportarías a un hermano que cuando estás hablando de chicos con tu mejor y casi hermana –que por desgracia de la vida no lo es– tu _dulce y amado _Onii – San esté escuchando en el armario de cristal con tu mejor ropa y atuendos preferidos de los mejores videos que has grabado y que cuando digas las palabras '_…y él me dijo hola_' para luego salir COMO UN COMPLETO IDIOTA a preguntar '_¿y quién es ese ´él´?_' ¡Disfrazado del _Black Rock Shooter_! ? ¡¿No? ! ¡Entonces te darás cuenta de lo celoso y melodramático que sería al decir '_¡Mi dulce Onee – Chan está creciendo y se está volviendo tan vieja que me va a dejar solo cuando se case con ´él´!_' ¿o no? !

Sexta y reciente; Meiko '_Bipolar_' Sakine, la otra que no deja de ¡GRITAR Y GRITARLE a los pobres taxistas que no tienen el _santo_ tiempo de recogerla!

Por última, séptima y no menos importante… hasta ahora: Luka '_Hambrienta_' Megurine, y como dijo su apodo, la que se comería una replica idéntica de las torres gemelas junto con la torre Eiffel de postre.

¿Cómo se convive con ellos? ¡¿Cómo? ! ¿De verdad quieres saber?

Necesitarías entrar en un campamento de _locurología _–la ciencia locurística de la locura– para poder comprenderlos por medio año.

Aunque Rin no hizo eso… vive con todos ellos –menos la pareja feliz– porque desde pequeñísimos se conocen muy bien y pues, ¿Qué más tenía que hacer Rin que soportar a gente loca como ellos de vez en cuando? Incluso ha obtenido –desgraciadamente– la paranoiquez y locura de vez en cuando… pero recupera la compostura en cuestión de minutos.

––"Por cierto…"

Alguien estaba por convertirse en el más nombrado rey de Roma del momento.

La peliaqua se volvió a Rin que había hablado después de unos segundos de pensamientos entre ellas, sacándola de los suyos se preguntaba a sí misma qué será lo que tendría pensado decir esta vez Rin.

––"¿Dónde está, Kaito – San?"

¡Por Kami – Sama! ¡El rey de Roma más famoso! Cierto, ciertísimo… ¿Dónde _cangrejos ermitaños _se habrá metido ahora el peliazul?

––"¿Qué no salió con Len – Kun?"

––"Sí pero ya habría de estar aquí ¿no?"

Que raro… Miku había alcanzado a ver la figura masculina de lisos y sedosos –y algo empapados– cabellos zafiros entrando a la casa junto a Rin en forma de chico, pero… ¿será que ilusionó?

* * *

––"_¡LEEEN! ¡Esto no es shampoo!_" ––Gritaba un peliazul desde la regadera del cuarto que compartía con el rubio pequeño.

Len miró inocentemente a los lados. Con la mano en la nuca y a pasos lentos se adentró en el baño donde estaba Kaito en la regadera detrás de las cortinas –para su suerte– y se agachaba a recoger un frasco de un extraño olor… no dulce, no amargo, sino ¡asqueroso frasco de salsa de carne en un líquido no tan espeso como lo sería una salsa!

––"¡Me diste salsa de carne, idiota!" ––Se quejaba Kaito al sacar su cabeza por entre las cortinas y mostrando todos sus zafiros cabellos que tornaron a estar grasosos y sin vida.

Len como si fuera lo más normal del mundo de encogió de hombros con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisita inocente.

––"Me dijiste el del frasco igual al rojo" ––Se defendió el Kagamine.

––"¡Te dije que el del frasco igual al loro! ¡EL LORO DE LEÓN!" ––Protestó, o más bien refunfuñó el peliazul mientras agitaba sus cabellos–– ,"no pedí que sacaras la salsa de carne que me regaló la Megpoid después de haberme caído"

––"Vale, vale. Gomenasai… ¿Te parece si busco el igual al loro?" ––Preguntó con fastidio el pequeño rubio.

––"¿Y qué más me parecería bueno además de graduarme?"

––"Ok, ok. Calma, iré a buscar tu shampoo loro"

––"Es el que tiene escrito '_Rejuvenecedor de cabellos para peliazules mimados y preocupados_'" ––Añadió.

––"¿Eeeh? ¿'Peliazules mimados y preocupados'?" ––Repitió Len.

––"¡Si! Me preocupo mucho por mi cabello, ¿contento? ¡Ve a buscarlo ya!"

Si estuviera Rin en ese momento justo se daría cuenta de que en su lista de locos le falta un narciso, vanidoso y metrosexual como Kaito.

_"Miku y él… la pareja de locos más perfecta de todos los tiempos"_

* * *

Meiko se dirigía tranquilamente a su cuarto, seguida de Luka que venía a unos cuantos pasos detrás de la mayor.

Megurine estaba muy concentrada con la blusa un poco levantada dejando ver su vientre el cual acariciaba con delicadeza haciéndose cosquillas ella misma, de vez en cuando llegaba al ombligo y rodeaba su entorno. También llegaba a darse palmaditas en la barriguita que la llenaba de aire para vérsela mejor –como era muy delgada de allí– no podía ver porque sus _pequeñas amigas_ que llevaba colgando del pecho no dejaban que su forzada vista hacia su estómago se encontrara con éste mismo. ¡Tenía hambre por Dios! ¡Por eso actuaba como _Spencer Shay_(sub.)! Quería comer algo… si es posible, llegaría a comerse a Gakupo con palillos chinos que cargaba en su bolso sólo –por si a las moscas– llegaba a necesitarlos para comer sushi, no pensarían que se fiaba de los vendedores y senseis del sushi ¿no?

¡Decidido! Apenas llegue a su cuarto compartido con Meiko, se escabulliría sigilosamente al cuarto de la pareja feliz que estaba a unos cuantos cuartos más hacia la izquierda, sacaría lo que fuese comestible y rico de la minibar y se la llevaría a su… aguarda, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaba llevarse su _preciada merienda_ al cuarto donde Meiko pueda comerse lo que fuera que haya encontrado comestible allí y no dejarle ni la más mínima migaja? ¡Jamás! ¡Se escabulliría de nuevo y se lo comería –si es posible– en México si llegaba hacia allá! Vale, vale… eso no pasaría, pero de que era SUYO y de nadie más lo era, _sea lo que sea que fuese lo comestible en la minibar de León_.

––"Luka…" ––Llamó Sakine que se volvió hacia donde estaba la menor entre ambas mayores––, "¿Qué estás…"

––"¡Tengo hambre! ¿No ves?" ––Gruñó la pelirrosa con sus dedos rodeándole su pequeño ombliguito.

Meiko se había dado cuenta de que estaba sobándose la barriga, estaba de acuerdo con Rin… Todos –sin aceptarse a ella misma– estaban locos en esa casa. ¡Solo falta por una sorpresa inesperada del mundo que alguien más se encolara a entrar a la casa de locos de Black Pearl Marine León!

La morena la miró extrañada una vez más para después voltearse de nuevo y se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia su cuarto.

––"_¡MY PRETTIES PRINCEEEEESSEES!_"

Se escucharon los gritos de un chico por muy detrás de Luka.

––"¡N-no me mires a mí Meiko! No fue Estómago – Kun" ––Balbuceó Luka sintiendo la mirada extrañadísima de Meiko.

Meiko por su parte arqueó la ceja al escuchar ridiculeces de la boca de Luka. Ladeó la cabeza haciéndole saber que no era ni a ella ni a _Estómago – Kun _a quién veía… sino, nada más y nada menos que…

––"¡PINK PRINCESS!" ––Gritó Gakupo justo en la oreja de Luka mientras la abrazaba lo más fuerte que sus brazos pudieron forzar.

Megurine dio un respingo muy –demasiado– notable al sentir que le gritaban en su precioso oído.

Meiko sonrió al ver que ya no la fastidiaba mucho a ella. Es que hubiera ido directo hacia ella para abrazarla y _casi _matarla con la tremenda fuerza de un saltamontes que tenía Gakupo, debía aceptarlo… le gustaba en serio que ya no fuera de mucha atención para él. Aunque no podía evitar sentir algo en el pecho que le daba una sensación extraña, pero eso no importaba, en ese preciso momento quería ver a su casi hermano y a Miku juntitos como uña y carne.

––"G-Gaku…po. S-suél...tame" ––Rogó Luka con el tan poco aire que logro conseguir para decir las palabras adecuadas para un momento como ese.

El samurai pelimorado la soltó y miró a Meiko que los estaba viendo con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Sin dudarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, tomándola de sorpresa en el momento en el que Sakine iba a comenzar a correr, si alcanzó el auto de León con una simple patineta, podía haber alcanzado llegar hasta México… Pero sus inútiles reflejos no bien desarrollados no le permitieron pues, ya Gakupo la había hecho caer quedando ella con el maldito golpe que se dio al tocar el piso de la casa con su espalda rodeada por los brazos del pelimorado.

Gakupo levantó el rostro para mirarla, le sonrió entre dientes al ver que la morena tenía el tic en el ojo derecho y una mirada de fastidio hacia él.

"_Que bellos fueron los segundos en los que no te sentí, principito" _Pensó Meiko.

––"¿Y pesaste que me olvidaba de ti, Red Princess?"

––"Solo planeemos el maldito plan y nos largamos a dramatizarlo" ––Pidió Sakine entre dientes con un tono de voz amenazador––, "¡Y quítateme de encima, Gakupo!" ––Añadió empujándolo.

Gakupo rió dolorosamente al caer en el piso, pero esta vez sintiendo un dolor menos fuerte del se había dado Meiko en la espalda.

"_Hay que ver que los abrazos de oso pueden doler"_

* * *

Ya habían pasado las horas, bueno, no tanto… solo una pequeña, larga y fastidiosa hora.

Como era de esperarse, Luka se desmayó porque justo en el momento en que se iba a colar en el cuarto de León llegaron éste y _su futura esposa_, la pelirrosa arrastrándose por el piso cuando estaba llegando a la minibar, notó que León se acercaba con una navaja en la mano y una sonrisa, Lola le seguía y se sorprendió al ver a _Kayako con el pelo rosa _arrastrándose en el piso con una mano débil y cansinamente alzada hacia tocar la manilla de la minibar.

Luka abrió los ojos como platos y con lo poco levantada que tenía la cabeza cerro los ojos y se golpeó fuertemente al ver que el rubio mayor de la casa cargaba una navaja. Se desmayó, y todavía no había comido. Por una parte pueda que le haya dado mucha hambre y sin nada que consumir se desmayó, y otra sería ver que León la quería matar con la navaja.

––"Pero… solo venía para botar la tonta navaja que se dañó" ––Aclaró León viendo a la chica azotando en el piso.

Pobrecita Luka…

Tan joven.

Por otra parte. Sus reales maliciosas altezas habían planeado todo, solo que… pues con Luka inconciente con la boca abierta que le salía baba, solo les quedaba ejercer el plan a su real maleza Princesa Roja y su real y tonto Príncipe Morado.

¿Cómo les habrá salido su plan macabro?

––"¿Tienen hambre?" ––Preguntó Lola en la sala donde se encontraban todos.

––"¡Si! ¡SIIIIII!" ––Respondió Luka al instante de la pregunta. La que se creía inconciente en los brazos de Meiko, despertó instantáneamente como si de los muertos reviviese.

––"Gracias Lola. Queremos comer" ––Asintió Miku con amabilidad y menos paranoia. Tal vez sería porque se encontraba en medio de ambos gemelos Kagamine, y justo al lado de Len se encontraba el _coronadísimo_ rey de Roma.

––"Pst… Miku – Chan" ––Murmuró Rin.

––"¿Si?"

––"_Hay que decirle a Lola que comeremos afuera…_" ––Murmuró lo más bajo posible como para que no le escuchasen los demás.

Aunque… Había alguien que les tenía la oreja pegada a la conversación de ambas menores.

––"¿Por qué?" ––Preguntó la peliaqua confundida por la respuesta de la otra. Lo hizo en un susurro no muy bajo, podía haberlo escuchado cualquiera pero estaban todos tan _ocupados _conversando con los demás que le pasaron por alto.

––"_Recuerda el plan macabro_"

La peliaqua sintió un escalofrío por la espalda hasta la nuca. Justo antes de que León llegase con Lola –mientras que la suegra de Lola se quedaba en Santa Mónica recordando los bellos momentos de adolescencia cuando vivía allí–, Miku y Rin se quedaban conversando acerca de su macabro plan para juntar a Meiko y Gakupo… aprovecharon cuando Luka salió acariciando su a _Estómago – Kun_.

El elaboradísimamente genial plan de ambas menores consistía en algo sencillo e improvisado. Rin como de la nada propondría dormir esa noche en el patio, León estaba al corriente de eso, ya que había gastado 200 dólares en dos trabajadores idiotas que la embarraron, pero disimuladamente lo dejaron genial. Con el césped corto, unas tiendas de campaña grandes que tenía, malvaviscos –extras– que habían comprado en Santa Mónica con chocolates y dulces, ya sería un campamento bajo la luz de la luna y la brisa costera de California en sus caras. Aunque León no tenía idea del plan… se lo había comentado a Rin sobre lo de la velada bajo la luna.

Ya con todo eso por un lado… todo campamento se pone a contar _historias de terror_. Allí actuaría Miku, contaría algo de terror improvisado y después vendría Rin a contar una historia sobre el bosque de León, y eso que ni el mismo dueño sabía.

¿Es raro o… eso se había escuchado antes?

––"¡Rin!" ––Gritó el pequeño rubio que estaba montando la carpa junto a Mikuo.

O mejor dicho… no estaban montando la tienda, sino ahogándose en ella misma. Mikuo estaba atrapado entre las sábanas y los palitos de la carpa. Len tranquilamente estaba tratando de ayudarlo, alzando la sábana mientras Mikuo luchaba con los palitos y cuerdas de la tienda de campaña.

––"¿Pasa algo, hermano?" ––Preguntó Rin como si nada. Los estaba viendo y no le dio importancia a lo atrapado que estaba el peliaqua.

––"¡Ven acá y ayuda en algo!" ––Ordenó el más pequeño de los hombres de la casa.

––"Ay, lo siento Lennie pero estoy demasiado ocupada planeando el futuro para un mundo sin contaminación" ––Cuestionó con un sarcasmo demasiado notable. Chasqueó la lengua al finalizar su hipótesis.

Len solo se quedó viéndola con el pico torcido, cuando Rin comenzaba a terminar de hablar le tocaba a él defenderse, pero… no pudo, lo dejó con las palabras en la boca. A Len algunas veces le sacaba de quicio su gemela.

––"¡Ey Miku!" ––Llamó la rubia.

––"¿Si, Rin?"

––"Si Len pregunta… estamos salvando al mundo de los idiotas contaminantes" ––Contestó como si fuera lo más normal, fácil y simple del mundo.

––"¿S-salvando al mundo de la…?"

––"¡Siii!" ––Interrumpió––, "salvando al mundo de esos idiotas"

Como si fuera cosa de magia, en ese preciso instante pasó Akaito comiendo una banana de la pequeña cesta que yacía en la mesa del comedor. Comía su banana como si fuera un monito ansioso, la fruta se la devoró en tiempo record, la cáscara la mantuvo en su mano.

Rin que lo veía por el rabillo de ojo con mirada de psicopatía en su cara, notó que el chico tenía la cáscara de la fruta todavía en la mano. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia la rubia girando su cabeza con miedo al notar que la chica parecía matarlo con su mirada. Akaito lentamente giró su vista de nuevo a la cáscara.

––"¡Ah mira! Una moneda…" ––Exclamó el de cabello rojo sin muchos ánimos por haber encontrado dinero en el piso.

Sabía que Rin lo veía. Se agachó a recoger '_la moneda_'. Se levantó lentamente y se salió por el ventanal hacia el patio.

Rin no era para nada tonta, y eso tenía que saberlo todo el mundo. Notó que justamente donde Akaito dijo que estaba '_la moneda_' estaba '_la cáscara de banana_'. La rubia sonrió mirando lo que había quedado de la fruta, no notando que Akaito la veía de reojo desde afuera.

La peliaqua suspiró y se acercó más hacia donde estaba Rin.

––"Olé Rin…" ––Contestó, Akaito era más listo de lo que se pensaba.

Aunque… Rin ya sabía que haría eso.

––"¡VUELVE ACÁ SHION!" ––Gritó la rubia agitando un puño en el aire.

––"¡NO! ¡NOOOO! ¿Por qué me haces esto, Kami – Sama? ¡Please! ¡Mercy! ¡Mercy!"

Pobresito, otra vez a correr. Y con tanto tiempo con Gakupo lo idiota se le había pegado.

Len los miró echar carrera y suspiró, hay que ver que Rin es como Akaito, haría todo por la flojera. Miku se acercó a él.

––"Hatsune…" ––Llamó él, siempre le decía de esa forma, algunas veces le decía normalmente sin el apellido, aunque prefería decirle así––, "¿Me ayudas a sacar a tu hermano de aquí?"

Miku asintió en un suspiro, hay que ver que ninguno de ellos cambiará…

* * *

––"…¡Entonces! Koshima estuvo a punto de ser tocada por la fantasma en la noche de medialuna en las afueras de Texas. Lo terrorífico, es que nadie volvió a ver a Koshima, todos piensan que la fantasma la mató o la posee en la cabaña de grietas" ––Relataba Akaito haciendo el intento de asustar con la linterna en la barbilla.

––"…"

Aunque nadie estaba asustado. Kaito bostezó recostándose más del tronco al frente de la fogata que volvieron a encender. Luka estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo que se perdió al comienzo de la historia. La pareja feliz estaba haciéndose cariñitos. Miku estaba mirando a Kaito. Len estaba casi dormido en el hombro de su hermana y ella casi dormida en su cabeza. Meiko miraba de reojo a Gakupo el cual… pues, era el único que se aterraba de la absurda historia del pelirrojo.

––"¡Ay por Dios! ¿No les dio miedo?" ––Bufó el pelirrojo apagando la linterna.

Len bosteza quitando su cabeza del hombro de su gemela y mirando al pelirrojo que hacia el nulo intento de verse macabro.

––"¿Qué? ¿Acaso nos vas a matar con esa linterna?"

––"¿Para qué usar linterna si hay una fogata justo en frente?" ––Añadió Kaito.

––"¡Dejen de ser tan abusivos! A que no pueden contar una historia mejor que esta…" ––Retó el pelirrojo mirando hacia donde estaba su ex compañero de trabajo en la tarde.

Gakupo dio un respingo y volteó hacia Meiko la cual le hacia señas disimuladas a él sobre su plan. A él le había tocado ser el que iba a contar la historia, puesto que Luka contaría algo más y Meiko pues… no era tan imaginativa acerca de las historias de terror.

Rin observó como la mayor lo observaba, pensó mal justamente en ese momento… después de que Gakupo cuente la tonta historia vendría ella con un disfraz de Jason, el psicópata más la linterna ¡que al menos les daría miedo! Eso sí era asustar.

––"P-pues…" ––Balbuceó el pelimorado sentándose en medio de la fogata justo como lo había hecho Akaito en su turno de contar la historia–– "e-esta historia, narra una pequeña aventura de Gumi"

Pobre chica… Todos la meten en todo, Gumi esto, Gumi aquello… Por eso es que vive con alergia, estornudando de aquí allá, tal vez porque hablaban mucho de ella. En esos momentos en su restaurante debe estar estornudándole a la gente cuando come… pobrecita.

––"Pobre Gumi – San" ––Murmuró Rin a su hermano que ambos tenían una gotita resbalándose por su nuca al escuchar el nombre de Gumi, la más inoportuna del grupo.

––"…ella vino para acá en busca del saxofón de León que se lo iba a prestar para tocar algo de Jazz en su restaurante. León se fue a buscar el instrumento y luego ella notó como algo o alguien le hacia señas que venían desde el bosque del patio trasero de la casa…"

León sintió como un escalofrío recorría por su nuca, él estaba justo detrás del camino hacia el patio trasero donde tenía un bosque de árboles de manzanos, naranjos y arbustos de bayas. Tal vez no entraría de nuevo allí al saber lo que estaba contando Gakupo. En verdad Gumi le había pedido prestado su saxofón, y lo fue a buscar cuando estaba en Beverly Hills, tal vez eso nunca lo olvidaría…

––"Como ella es muy aventurera…" ––Siguió Gakupo después de la pequeña pausa–– "…se adentró en el bosque, pues León estaba buscando el saxofón. Según ella, sintió como alguien le clavaba la vista encima, se sentía totalmente observada. Volteaba a todos lados pero Gumi – Chan no encontraba nada. Incluso pudo ver un pequeño brazo tirado cerca de un arbusto de frambuesas…"

Rin que al principio no le prestó atención se dio cuenta de que estaba contando algo parecido a la historia de su plan macabro que contaría. Inclusive estaba narrando del bosque de León, justo de lo que hablaría ella en su historia de terror. Dejó pasar y escuchar, ahora tendría que inventar otra cosa para su plan, si es posible…

¡Claro! Pero que tonta había sido… eso era incluso mejor. Gakupo y ella parecían cómplices, aunque sabía que eso era para Kaito y Miku, que ingenua era Meiko, lo dejará pasar, también los quería ver juntos.

––"_Pst… Mei – Chan…_" ––Llamó la pequeña rubia en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para la morena que tenía a su costado.

––"¿Si?"

––"_¿Este es tu plan macabro?_" ––Preguntó como si nada.

Meiko puso cara de asustada, pensó que no sería tan obvio. Seguramente ganaría el premio a sigilidad macabra, pero eso ya no sería para ella. Asintió. De todos modos Miku estaba escuchando a Gakupo atentamente, menos mal que la peliaqua estaba en frente de Kaito el cual veía mucho de reojo, al menos no estaba al corriente de ello, que despistada era.

––"_Me uno a él, me gusta asustar a Miku_" ––Murmuró lo más bajo posible, pero la morena escuchó todo como si en un micrófono estuviera hablando.

Asintió con mirada cómplice muy disimulada para los que estaban a su alrededor. Ya tan solo faltaría la mente maestra de Rin hacer de las suyas. Igual, no solo sería el plan de Meiko, sería su plan el que también triunfaría.

––"…se acercó al brazo, era… era un cadáver, un cadáver de una mujer con la piel demasiado pálida, quizá estaba descomponiéndose, no tenía ni boca ni ojos. Gumi salió corriendo hacia la entrada del bosque pero se tropezó con el mismo cadáver que vio en lo más recóndito del bosque de León. No le importó, salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la casa de Black Pearl Marine" ––Terminó de narrar el pelimorado.

Miku temblaba, nunca pensó que la historia en sí daba miedo. Y eso que la de Rin no daba tanto miedo así. Pero la peliaqua no se percató de que estaba metida en algo macabro, solo lo vio como una pequeña coincidencia.

Pues nadie pensó que Gakupo contaría algo de miedo, incluso todos pensaban de hasta la historia de Akaito daría más miedo que la de Gakupo, antes de que éste narrara la aventura de Megpoid Gumi en el bosque de León. Se equivocaron, sí les dio miedo… hasta Akaito tenía la piel achinada.

Kaito por su parte estaba normal, no le daba miedo con tan solo escuchar… Claro, si lo viera con sus propios ojos, su miedo cambiaría.

Meiko comprendió la idea de Rin, quería dramatizar la aventura de Megpoid.

––"Eres mala, Kagamine" ––Susurró la morena acercándose a la aludida con miradita cómplice.

Rin por su parte sonrió con picardía hacia la peliaqua que no dejaba de ver el patio trasero de León con miedo. Iba a ser una velada divertida, muy, muy divertida.

* * *

**Lista de **Sub's.

–Loki: en la mitología nórdica, Loki es el Dios del engaño y el fuego.

–Spencer Shay: en el canal _Nickelodeon_ pasan un programa llamado _iCarly_, donde el hermano de la protagonista –Spencer Shay– es alguito inmaduro y en el capítulo en el que el abuelo de _Carly_ se la llevava a Yakima, Spencer hizo ruiditos raros cuando se sobaba la barriga como hacía Luka en este capítulo.

* * *

**¡Hey now! **¿Qué les pareció? Pues fue más larguito esta vez, incluso quería terminar aquí el día dos, pero ya iba a ser muy largo e iba a terminar muy tarde. Más tarde voy a seguir con el otro capítulo y el final de éste día. Trataré de subirlo lo antes posible, de todos modos el próximo será algo corto, seguramente lo tenga listo para la próxima semana. ¿Vieron que cambié un poco el inicio de los capítulos? Así me gusta más.

Ah sí, lo que iba a decirles… pues, ya estoy por comenzar clases, estas vacaciones se me hicieron demasiado cortas, no descansé mucho –y mirándolo por las fechas, las estas serían las más largas– el año pasado terminé las clases el 16 de Julio, y comencé clases nuevamente el 16 de Septiembre, y este año terminé clases el 11 de Julio y comienzo –ni idea xS– parece que la semana del 26 o incluso la próxima, ¿ven la diferencia? Pero ahora que me vengo dando cuenta, los días, las semanas, las horas pasan volando… Todo se me hace tan corto. Lo bueno es que empezaré al fin la secundaria x) pero lo malo es que tengo que ir a clases no solo en las mañanas, también en las tardes x( pero cuando comience clases les juro que cualquier momento libre que tengo lo voy a dedicar al fic, a continuarlo si es posible aunque sean unos cuantos diálogos o tres párrafos ._. Sea lo que sea, no me va a dar tiempo de mucho. Seguramente la próxima vez que continúe los demás capítulos, tardaré lo más seguro como dos o tres meses en actualizar ¡Lo sé! También quiero llorar TT^TT, pero ¿Qué más se hace? De todos modos no abandonaré el fic, lo continuaré sea como sea.

Bien eso es todo lo que quería aclarar, ¡gracias por leer!

**Sayo ~ Jikai Made!**

**With Love… **_Ayu._


	8. La maldicion de sus reales altezas

**¡Eeeeh!**

¡Perdón perdón perdón perdón por tardar! TT^TT, comencé clases y no tengo el –maldito– horario y eso me está volviendo loca… Me lo acaban de entregar y el hecho de que no me lo hayan entregado me volvía loca porque a veces llevaba el libro que no era TT~TT, pueda que tarde en escribir porque tengo doble turno –mañana y tarde sin descanso–. Menos mal que son los miércoles y jueves los que tengo clase en la tarde. Aún no se libran de mí, ¿eh? Ja, ja. Gracias de verdad por sus _Reviews_, me alegro mucho mucho mucho que en verdad les guste esta idea loca… Pues la verdad, me hacen muy feliz. Los contestaré al terminar el capítulo ¡nOn!

* * *

"**Una ALOCADA Graduación"  
****C**_omedia_, **D**_rama_, **R**_omance_ **(**_K_**)  
****K**aito _**x **_**M**iku  
**By:** Mega-Ayu  
**Ch 8: **Día 2 Final;"La maldición de sus reales altezas"

* * *

¡Demonios!

Malditos cuentos de terror… Malditos nervios… Maldito miedo a la dichosa muerta… Maldita sea la vez que Mikuo la asustó con un bozal de perro a la boca y una daga, ¡pero si pensó que era '_El perrero loco_' del maldito cuento que aquella maldita vez había DICHO!

¿Por qué demonios tendría que haberse quedado a escuchar los estúpidos relatos de los chicos? ¡Menos mal que paró en otra de las aventuras de Gumi! Ya no quería saber el por qué trabaja de camarera _Diner _en lugar de una grandísima _chef _o una _Maid Cosplayer_. Y lo peor es que todos lo querían escuchar y casi le lanzan un zapato a su boca, su pequeña cavidad.

Hasta que al fin decidieron dejar de contar cuentos, ¿Cuál fue su mala suerte? Solo haber nacido con medio cerebro. Si se hubiese dado cuenta de que en el ridículo juego infantil '_verdad o reto_' era nada más que refrescarle a Rin la idea macabra de hacer que hicieran la estupidez más grande de todas… De verdad que estaba mal.

¡Pero si todos aceptaban los retos y muy pocos verdad! Obvio que ella sería valiente pero… ¡No TAN valiente!

––"¿Qué? ¡P-pero… ¡Rin! ¡No haré eso!"

La peliaqua temblaba, no estaba lista como para llegar a hacer tal cosa. Además de que era obligatorio o se quitaría el suéter, incluso el más _idiota_ se había negado a hacer su reto pero… la peor cosa fue que se quitase camisa, ¡y estaban a aire libre! Obvio que Gakupo estaría tiritando del frío, menos mal que llevaba una camiseta debajo de la camisa, pero aún así…

Miku se había negado en rotundo a llegar a hacer el reto. Prefería los cuentos de terror, pero… ¿y ahora? Eso no sería cancelado. ¿Por qué _santas estrellas marinas_ tenía que proponer jugar _verdad o reto _en lugar de los cuentos de terror? ¡Que ingenua! Y además de conocer a Rin, sabía muy bien que ella más los cuentos de terror eran iguales a… ¡Reto macabro!

Santo Dios… ¿Qué? ¿La obligarían a quitarse el bolero que cargaba? Al menos no la verían en _ropa interior_.

––"¿Ah sí? Pues… Quítate todo, Hatsune" ––Propuso, o más bien, obligó a la peliaqua a hacerlo.

Q-q… ¿Quitarse _TODO_ ha dicho? ¡¿Con qué se había drogado esa noche? ! ¿Acaso los malvaviscos tendrían _cocaína _dentro?

––"P-pero…"

––"Nada de peros, Hatsune"

Miku se había levantado del tronco. Estuvo a punto de quitarse el bolero, e incluso observó a Kaito que estaba algo rojo ante la reacción de la chica… por imaginarse… y llegar a verla… medio desnuda, nada más que con el short de blue jeans que llevaba.

"_¡Hatsune Miku! ¿Pero qué dem…"_

––"No lo haré…" ––Decidió, al menos tenía algo de dignidad –si es que eso se le podría llamar así– por dentro de todo su ser.

––"Entonces… ¿Aceptarás el reto?" ––Preguntó la rubia observándola y tratando de fingir su sorpresa ante lo que haría la peliaqua.

Aún lo del plan estaba en pie, fue solo mera coincidencia lo de que Miku planease lo de jugar verdad o reto, incluso después de escuchar la última de las _aventuras de la Megpoid del grupo_ iba a proponer jugar. Pero, como ya le habían quitado la mayoría del trabajo, cedió e incluso aceptó la idea de Miku… Por más que quisiese escuchar la aventura de Gumi – San, en fin, ya Luka se la contaría después.

El plan macabro seguía, y como por cosa de la vida estaba emocionada por eso. Estaría contenta con lo que tocase, si era Meiko mejor y si era Miku ¡Igual de mejor! Y para su sorpresa, el pico de la botella de vidrio verde de la cerveza en la que había tomado Gakupo y usado en el juego –no sin antes limpiarla– había dado en dirección al pie de Miku. Y obviamente que en el juego; una vez girar la botella, el pico señalaría al desafortunado que decidiría entre el típico _¿verdad o reto?_ Que suerte tenía…

El reto era simple, totalmente esperado de Rin. Ya llevaban como unos veinte minutos del juego y era raro no ver a Rin retando a alguno de ellos sobre lo de adentrarse en el bosque de León y buscar la mano blanca del cadáver de la mujer que logró ver Gumi. Pero, cuando el pico de la botella dio con Miku, varios cayeron en que querían verla más que asustada, sólo _sus reales altezas _supieron que era para adentrarse junto a Kaito.

"_Eres mala, Kagamine" _Aún recordaba lo que le había dicho Meiko, de verdad que era macabra y tenía que demostrarlo.

––"S-sí…"

––"¡N-no puede ser! ¿Miku – San entrando allí en el bosque? ¡¿Te haz vuelto loca Rin? ! ¡Se moriría más que la muerta que vio Gumi con tan solo pisar la entrada al bosque!" ––Protestó el gemelo.

Len aún no estaba enterado del plan de su hermana con los bobos príncipes, así que se ahorró dinero la rubia, ya que no tenía que sobornarle para mentir.

––"Tonterías Len" ––Despreocupó con malicia

Es que aún no se enteraban de nada… Incluso llegó a susurrar un _"Irá acompañada"_ que nadie llegó a escuchar, solo sus sordos pensamientos y la mirada cómplice hacia los príncipes comprendieron lo que planeaba.

––"Mei – Chan, es tu turno…" ––Señaló la rubia a la morena que estaba junto a Luka conversando.

––"Vale…"

La morena se arrodilló ante el suelo y tomó la botella para comenzar a girarla. La botella de tono esmeralda giraba y giraba sin parar, Meiko le había dado con mucha fuerza… pero aún así, la morena tenía planeado algo. Algo que hasta la peliaqua agradecería por más miedosa que estaría allí dentro del bosque.

Había trampa en todo eso…

Fue coincidencia que a Rin le tocase Miku, pero ahora, sí que era la trampa perfecta que nadie más se había dado cuenta de ello. Se podría decir que Meiko sabía como estafar, y no era drogar a todos e irse con el monto, no… Su estilo era distraer. Como se había dado cuenta que todos le tenían la vista pegada a Miku al momento en el que se estaba por quitar el bolero, sabía que iba a mirar a Kaito y por eso fue que se puso en el otro tronco pero más alejada de Rin que estaba al lado de Len, después de Gakupo y después ella, y a su lado derecho estaba la pelirrosa al corriente de lo que haría Meiko.

Kaito estaba tomando un refresco que había traído Lola. Ya había acabado antes de que Gakupo se quitase la camisa por no querer comerse una gota de un hielo que había llegado a una hoja que cayó de un árbol del jardín de la casa. Solo quedaban hielos que tardaban en derretirse del todo.

Con eso, incluso Meiko mejoró todo, había lanzado un pequeño clip al vaso que yacía en el suelo, algo cerca del tronco y justo al lado de Kaito, justo cuando todos miraban a Miku sorprendidos. La botella era verde, y era de Gakupo, sumando eso daba como resultado _la trampa perfecta_. Cuando Gakupo lavó la botella que aún tenía unas pequeñas gotas de cerveza, pegó un pequeño imán al pico de la botella, y ¡Ta ~ Da! ¿Adivinen quién fue el desafortunado del pico?

––"Kaito, hermano… Te reto a que acompañes a Miku" ––Ordenó.

––"¡¿Qué? !"

Y eso fue todo el plan de Meiko, ya había dado de su parte. Ahora solo faltaba que estuviesen juntos… ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos ahora?

Pero, antes de ver como se estarán comportando nuestras estrellitas… faltaría ponerle picante la cosa, ¿no? Pero, si el plan era asustarlos tenían que hacerlo… ¡Jo! De una manera u otra, lo harían.

* * *

El camino hacia el bosque era algo más corto de lo que pensaba Miku, solo había que pasar el pequeño sendero de flores que quedaba cerca del patio trasero y ya se estarían adentrando a él. Estaba algo oscuro, pero por suerte ambos azulinos llevaban linternas y les iluminaban un poco con la tenue luz blanca que venía de ambas.

Miku se encontraba algo incómoda, puesto que era la primera vez que iba junto con la pequeña compañía de Kaito '_a solas_'. Además de que era la primera vez que iban en la caza de una parte del cadáver de una muerta que ni siquiera se sabe quién demonios es. Pero lo bueno es que no estaba sola, y que su miedo no crecería si estaba acompañada de alguien a quien aprecia mucho.

Kaito por su parte tenía la vista al frente y miraba de vez en cuando de lado a lada buscando la mano de la mujer que encontró la Megpoid de los Vocaloid. Pero era algo difícil, es decir… pueda que Gumi lo haya encontrado casi a la entrada del bosque. Pero eso fue justo después de regresar, ¿y ahora? Tal vez se haya movido, o tal vez necesitaban adentrarse para luego regresar y encontrarlo.

Ahora que ambos se daban cuenta, no habían hablado en todo el camino hacia el patio trasero, siquiera cuando se habían librado del grupo de locos y las tembladeras de Gakupo. Tal vez estaban muy ocultos en sus pensamientos, o tal vez pensando que le pasará al otro… o cómo reaccionaría el otro al ver a la mujer o su brazo cortado.

––"Ne… ¿Miku – Chan?" ––Llamó el peliazul a la peliaqua que no dejaba de ladear los ojos de un lado al otro con algo de miedo en su acción.

––"Ah, ¿Eh?"

––"Me preguntaba… ¿Te dan miedo los fantasmas?" ––Cuestionó por su reacción temerosa.

––"P-pues… Sí, algo así… Soy, fasmofóbica(sub.)" ––Respondió sin apartar la vista de… todas partes.

––"¿Ah sí? No me esperaba eso de ti, nunca he visto como reacciona la gente ante su fobia"

––"E-entonces si encontramos a la fantasma verás que tal reacciono"

––"Ja, ja, calma Miku. Estoy seguro de que esa tal fantasma no existe" ––Susurró hacia ella.

––"¿Por qué crees eso, Kaito – San?" ––Preguntaba confundida.

––"Corazonada…" ––Se rascó la nuca.

Kaito era escéptico, mucho… MUY escéptico. Como cualquier persona de ese tipo tenía que ver para creer, y es que no creía en casi nada, los cerdos no vuelan, los animales no hablan, las vacas hacen 'Moo' y el cielo no tiene bebés. Y, lo más probable de todos… los fantasmas y extraterrestres no existen.

Sería demasiado escéptico al decir que el cielo no tiene bebés, ¿y quién demonios explica la nieve y el granizo? ¿Acaso es la popó del cielo?

Cuando vea un fantasma, sus excepciones ya no serán las mismas, incluso tendría que leer los muchísimos libros de lógica para comprobar que esas _cosas _no existen.

––"¿Crees que Gumi – San haya estado por aquí?" ––Cuestionó juntando sus dedos índice con nerviosismo.

––"¿Uh? ¿La Megpoid? No sé, ella es aventurera, pueda que sí" ––Respondió con duda––, "solo es una suposición, pero… creo que '_ese_' fantasma no le ha salido"

––"Ugh… O-ojalá y fuese cierto que no existe" ––Rogó la peliaqua.

––"Calma. Estoy seguro de que no. Pero aún así, los otros querrán tener la prueba…"

––"…el brazo maligno" ––Añadió con miedo.

––"Oh, vamos Miku, estoy seguro de que eso es una enorme mentira de Gakupo"

––"Pero, ¡¿y si fuera real? !"

––"Cálmate. Hay, que tenerle miedo a los vivos, no a los muertos…"

––"Si tu lo dices…"

* * *

"_Nota mental… No confiar más en una rubia loca que se hace pasar por caperucita para convencerte" _Refunfuñaba la morena en sus pensamientos.

Otra vez Rin y sus planes malignos y complicidad con las demás personas, ¡y Meiko era inocente! ¡Una tonta inocentona que ni sabía que se iba a planear algo con _ella _y_ el ridículo PRINCIPE_! ¿Desde cuando planeó eso? Con razón tantas preguntas ridículas.

––"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la muerta?" ––Protestó la pelirrosada.

––"¡Porque sí!" ––Obligó la pequeña rubia.

––"Agh…"

––"¡Meiko – San! Vete…"

––"No sé dónde está el idiota de Gakupo"

––"Detrás de ti, Mei – Chan" ––Afirmó la pelirrosa.

Meiko frunció el ceño, también comenzaba a temblarle el ojo y ceja izquierdos con algo de frecuencia, así es… el tic había vuelto.

––"No… me llames… ¡Mei – Chaaaan!"

La rubia rió por su reacción de psicopatía. Vaya noche había tenido; sin duda quería repetirla alguna vez con algo incluso peor… ¿Quién podrá ser su ahora conejillo de indias?

La pelirrosada se echó casi todo el recipiente de talco y polvo capilar que tenía guardado León. También una bata blanca larga y algo ensangrentada –pintura roja echada con un cepillo de dientes y cartulina– y un maquillaje de bruja. Una peluca negra azabache y sin olvidarse de un brazo falso color blanco pálido, sangre y alguna que otra marca o cicatriz que tenía guardado Len… ni pregunten por qué había traído eso a California.

––"Bien, pelirrosa…" ––chasquea los dedos–– "que comience, ¡el plan!"

––"¡Riiin cariiiiiñooo!" ––gritaba el rubio mayor entre los brazos de Akaito que lo agarraba por si a las moscas se escapaba a matar a Rin por su:––, "¡Mi taaalcoo!"

Sin importarle nada, Rin se dirige hacia el bosque acompañada de la pelirrosa y Len.

––"¡No se adentren mucho hacia los arbustos de bayas! Allí es donde el bosque no tiene fin"

La morena a regañadientes había jalado a Gakupo mucho antes y se habían adentrado en el bosque del jardín trasero. Aunque ya sabía lo de que Luka era la muerta, querían ver qué reacción tenían ellos dentro de ese atemorizante y espeluznante bosque.

* * *

––"¿Qué es eso?"

––"Un clavel"

––"¿Y eso?"

––"Una manzana podrida"

––"¿Y qué hay de eso?"

––"Eso… eso es un gusano ¡Que te comerá!"

––"¡Ahaaaaaa!"

––"Ja, ja, ja, mentiras Miku" ––rió el peliazul poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Miku y revoloteando sus cabellos.

Miku infló los mofletes haciendo puchero, Kaito era divertido, aunque algo malo en cuanto asustarla.

––"No me dio miedo…" ––negó aún con los mofletes inflados.

––"Ja, ja, ja. Si como no, ¡Hubieras visto tu cara Miku!" ––burló.

––"Que gracioso…"

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, no veían nada _sospechosamente espeluznante_ o cosas por el estilo…

Kaito volteó un poco para ver por el rabillo del ojo la cosa o… _gusano come-peliaquas_ con el que había asustado a Miku.

––"Y, ¿sabes lo que era?" ––preguntó el peliazul parando de caminar sin quitarle la vista al pequeño objeto.

––"Gusano no es" ––paró Miku volviendo la vista al objeto como su amado––, "¿Qué será?"

––"Ni idea" ––confirmó––, "como es azul, pensé que podía llegar a ser una clase de gusano mutante que come peliaquas pero, no, eso no es" ––aclaró sonriéndole por picardía a la chica a su lado.

Miku que lo observaba de reojo mientras hablaba, levantó una ceja interrogante para luego fruncirla al notar la picardía de su tonta sonrisa.

––"Sai kureiji…"

Kaito solo sonrió; un insulto no tan insultante de parte de ella le daba risa. Es verdad que era un tanto _educado_ con las chicas… Aunque con Miku es un tanto diferente, nunca había sido así con cualquier otra. Ni siquiera con su casi hermana, Meiko. Tal vez algo en Miku lo hacía cambiar.

––"Me pregunto…" ––habló Kaito atrayendo la atención de Miku.

––"¿Huh?"

––"…¿qué será eso azul?" ––cuestionó.

––"No sé. ¿Quieres ver?"

––"Claro"

––"Pero, si es algo asqueroso o peligroso, ni te atrevas a lanzármelo encima" ––advirtió.

––"Ja, ja… claro, claro"

Ambos se acercaron a aquella cosa azul que podían notar como _culebra _o _gusano_. Miku con una mirada temerosa se alejó un poco entrecerrando los ojos por si estaba en lo cierto Kaito de que era un _gusano come-peliaquas _lo que sea que fuese esa cosa.

––"Dudo que sea lo que piensas…" ––alentó el peliazul sin miedo a acercarse.

––"No importa, me quedo aquí"

Kaito sin importarle nada se acercó a la cosa esa azul. Con la poca claridad que había le costaba identificar lo que era, puesto que ya estaban algo más alejados de la entrada donde había más claridad por las luces de la casa. Pero desde ese punto, solo con tomarlo podía saber lo que era.

Lo tomó sin pensarlo; era una especie de correa, puesto que tenía una hebilla y algunos puntitos o huequitos.

––"Miku…" ––llamó temeroso.

––"¿Si?" ––se acercó un poco.

––"Es…"

––"…¡la correa de Gumi – San!" ––completó.

––"Sin duda que estuvo aquí…"

––"¿Llegaría a perder su correa así de fácil? ¿Tú crees?" ––cuestionó.

––"Pueda que sí, de vez en cuando carga la correa muy floja y sin abrochar junto con su vestido de Maid que usa en el restaurante. Tal vez vino así para acá y una rama le arrancó la correa" ––afirmó.

Miku quedó casi babeada al oír hablar de esa manera a Kaito.

"_Que guapo…"_ pensó.

––"Ehh, ¿Miku?"

––"¡¿Ehhh? ! Ah, je, je…" ––se pasó la mano por la nuca––, "entonces crees que podría haber sido eso sin más"

––"Claro"

El peliazul se puso de pie y siguió caminando con la compañía de Miku.

Aún no encontraban nada loco… mejor así para Miku.

* * *

––"Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota"

––"Princesa, princesa, princesa, princesa, princesa"

Gakupo estaba que hacía desmayar a Meiko con la cancioncita que le tenía pegada en la oreja. Decirle princesa todo el día era ya muy cansino, más que todo para ella… estaba harta y tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

Y todo por confiar en Rin…

Pero no era ese el hecho, ¡Luka también le traicionó apoyando a Rin! ¿Cómo demonios llegó a parar la estúpida botella con el GRAN soplido de _lobo feroz_ que hizo Luka? ¡Sopló tan fuerte que era sumamente inútil que la maldita punta de la maldita botella llegase a dar con su pie!

Pero la _Caperucita Amarilla_ de Rin –aunque no tengan que ver los cuentos de hadas– le metió como cinco galletas en la boca a Meiko para que no hablase ni protestase por el reto que había hecho. Así sin más, un plan tonto pero no estúpido como para que Meiko aceptase sin más adentrarse en lo más recóndito del bosque de BPM.

Y sin lugar a dudas, soportar al menos suertudo –aunque esta vez si que tuvo suerte– príncipe de pacotilla. Ahora a ella le tendrían que llamar _Martes 13_ por la maldición del príncipe.

––"¿Puedes callarte?" ––rogó la morena.

––"No quiero" ––le sacó la lengua.

––"Baka…"

Aunque insultarlo era su hobbie, ya quería mantener una conversación normal con él. O si eso es posible hacer… A menos que te llame '_Red Princess_' estarás en la maldición de Gakupo.

––"Oye, ¿era verdad eso de Gumi?"

––"No sé. Ella comentó eso pero hay que ver para creer" ––tragó saliva.

Gakupo se puso a mirar a todas partes, casi hasta se le había olvidado lo de que salían _muertos vivientes_ en el bosque. Y eso que él mismo había contado la historia. Pero con Meiko se le había borrado esa imagen de la mismísima muerta, aunque no la haya visto, pero si que se la imaginaba bien.

––"Tenemos que hallar ese ridículo brazo, o supuesto brazo" ––mencionó la morena mirando por todas partes en busca de ello.

Aunque ya se sabía que Luka sería la dramatización, ellos tendrían que probar si su historia fuese real. O tal vez asustarse.

––"¿Qué es eso, Princess?" ––pregunta temeroso el pelimorado.

––"¿Huh?" ––la morena voltea la vista hacia en frente, en donde su compañero señalaba––, "quién sabe. Es rojo, ¿no? Puede que sea alguna prenda mía"

––"P-pero, eso no tiene forma de camisa" ––cuestionó.

––"Entonces es un short"

––"Tampoco"

––"¿Calcetines?"

Gakupo negó lentamente.

––"¡Sé caballero y acércate a ver que es entonces!" ––ordenó.

––"V-vale…"

Gakupo se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba aquella grande mancha roja, por la poca luz se podía distinguir por una camisa pequeña quizás… Pero…

––"M-Meiko…"

––"Es sangre, ¿verdad?"

––"¿Cómo sabías?"

––"¡León no es tan estúpido para traer mi ropa aquí!"

––"Entonces…"

––"Cálmate, seguro es Luka" ––alentó.

Demasiado tarde. El pelimorado ya se había echado a correr, Meiko no quería quedarse sola en ese frío bosque, tuvo que seguirle el mismo camino, echando una carrera justamente igual que él.

De todos modos, podía o no ser Luka con eso de la sangre falsa…

* * *

––"Entonces, ¿dices que te lo comiste?" ––preguntó la peliaqua.

––"Si, pero fue rico" ––respondió con una sonrisa recordando.

Todo el camino se la habían pasado hablando de estupideces. El incómodo silencio había desaparecido, ya hasta parecían amigos de toda la vida. Aunque si lo eran, nunca habían mantenido una conversación como esa.

Miku ya conocía mejor a Kaito; le gustaba lo extremista, era demasiado exeptico

––"Asco"

––"No, de verdad que tenía buen sabor"

––"Jamás comeré eso"

Y eso que Miku no hablaba mucho como para socializar de esa manera con su amado peliazul. Por las buenas ya estaba que lo conocía un poco mejor que antes, y ya podía presumirle a Rin que ya no sería un simple "¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?" y un "Adios". Porque ya tendrían tema alguno del que comentarse cosas, ¡cualquier estúpido tema como cualquier amigo que habla de cualquier cosa!

Ya no tendría que forcejear la mente al máximo para pensar en cómo preguntarle la dirección al siguiente tren en Tokio, o para pedirle la hora. En cambio, ahora podría simplemente preguntar con naturaleza.

––"¿Qué malteada te gusta?"

––"La de trocitos de fresa"

Cualquier cosa se preguntaban, cualquier cosa era respondida. Ya había confianza entre ellos.

Aunque siempre hubo, claro… Eran compañeros desde pequeños, pero eso no era como ahora, ya que Miku no se sentía muy segura de hablarle a la persona que le gustaba. Desde siempre se conocían, y desde pequeños eran compañeros en Vocaloid. Pero, Miku no se sentía segura de iniciar tema alguno con él.

Pero Kaito si que le hablaba a ella, aunque… Con la timidez de la peliaqua, ¿Qué tema abruptamente _interesante_ habrían comentado con una chica como ella?

Ahora que de verdad si le tenía más confianza y seguridad que antes, era mucho mejor hablar con él.

––"Oye, ¿de pronto no sientes algo de frío?" ––comenta el peliazul acomodándose mejor el abrigo negro que cargaba.

Miku lo miró con algo de extrañeza pero era cierto, si había más frío que antes, solo un poco y no es que era muy tarde como para tener algo de frío de ese modo.

––"Pues, ahora que lo dices… Si tengo más frío" ––contesta frotando sus brazos con el suéter a rayas que cargaba para dormir esa noche.

De repente siente algo más cálido entre sus hombros, lo toca… Era el abrigo de Kaito. ¡Se lo había dado! ¡A ella!

Miku lo mira perpleja y éste sólo le sonríe dulcemente y le coloca una mano en la cabeza y la despeina un poco al acariciarla. Ante esa reacción Miku se ruboriza un poco y hace un puchero al darse cuenta de que le había espelucado.

––"¿No tendrás más frío?"

––"Según Crypton, soy frío" ––dice Kaito con una sonrisita burlona formada en su rostro.

Ante eso, Miku siente como una gotita de sudor frío le resbala por la nuca.

El viento sopló más fuerte ocasionando un escalofrío en ambos. Kaito frotó sus brazos y sopló sus manos en un intento de calentarlas.

––"¿Te devuelvo tu abrigo? De verdad que no impor…"

––"No te preocupes, Miku. Estaré bien" ––interrumpió a la peliaqua formando otra sonrisa en sus labios––. "Además, yo aguantaré más frío porque estoy acostumbrado a ello. Tú podrías hasta resfriarte, no te preocupes ¿si?"

Miku asintió. Tal vez él tenía razón… Se estaba poniendo muy lindo con ella. La peliaqua se abrazó más a su abrigo al pensar que podría ser por otra cosa… Pero era obvio que no era así, tan solo eran amigos, eso y nada más, no más.

Aunque ella ya estuviera más cálida con el abrigo y el suéter, aún tenía un presentimiento de que algo le hacía sentir un frío incómodo. El viento no era. Era la mismísima temperatura que había cambiado en un simple chasquido de lengua, pero ¿Cómo era posible? Si se adentraban más, menos frío habría de tener, ¿o no?

El ulular de los búhos daba más miedo a la escena en la que estaba. El helado e incómodo frío se le acercaba más, Miku se ajustó el abrigo en la nuca a donde más le llegaba, tampoco era que quería ponerse la capucha puesto que se vería algo rara en frente de Kaito.

El misterioso frío llegaba a ser más y más notable, Miku se sentía como si estuviera en el Polo Norte, ¿Cómo es que Kaito estaba de lo más normal? ¡¿Cómo demonios soportaba tanto el frío? ! ¿Será que Crypton tenía razón y el alma de Kaito es fría como el invierno? La peliaqua cayó hacia atrás cuando sintió que algo le jalaba una coleta.

––"¿Miku?" ––llamó impresionado el peliazul al verla en el piso––", ¿Qué pasó?"

––"¿Por qué demonios nos sigues?" ––preguntó Miku alzando la cabeza hacia atrás––, "…c-cadáver"

Cual cosa que logró notar la peliaqua se arrastraba en el suelo y tenía la piel palidecida. Tenía marcas de cicatrices y algunas manchas secas de sangre por la bata blanca que cargaba.

Miku saltó del miedo y se incorporó. El cadáver de la mujer de la historia de la aventura de Gumi estaba ante sus narices, incluso justo al frente de ella, y le había jalado el pelo haciéndola caer. Kaito por su parte ayudó a levantar a Miku y trataron de huir pero la muerte les había agarrado del tobillo haciéndolos caer a ambos.

Por lo menos Miku habría pasado su fasmofóbia…

* * *

––"¡Te digo que nos perdimos!"

––"¡Que no!"

––"¡Que SI!"

Meiko y Gakupo por cosa rara andaban peleando mientras estaban parados frente a un arbusto de bayas.

Al ver sangre, Gakupo corrió lo más lejos posible, se había asustado pero Meiko creía que tal vez podía ser cosa de Luka o Rin, pero se veía muy real como para ser falsa, al menos así lo notó incluso en la penumbra.

Gakupo bajó la cabeza, no tenía por qué actuar así de cobarde, no enfrente de ella. De todos modos, si se hubieran perdido o no, era toda su culpa, culpa de él y su maldita cobardía.

––"Nos perdimos" ––repuso Meiko, otra vez.

––"Ya qué…" ––terminó Gakupo, ya no quería discutir más.

Meiko notó esa extrañés, siempre peleaban, incluso hasta de pequeños pero ahora con éste así… ¿no pelearían más por cualquier cosa?

Miró a su alrededor. No sabía donde estaban ahora, pero sabía que en la entrada y unas partes más, no habían arbustos de bayas, al contrario, solo había manzanos.

––"Oye Gakupo…" ––llamó––, "en esa historia tuya, ¿Dónde encontró Gumi aquel cadáver?"

––"En un arbusto de bayas en la parte más adentrada del bosque…"

––"¡¿Qué? !"

Y era que se habían adentrado mucho, mucho más. Incluso pasaron los naranjos, que estaban mucho antes de los arbustos de bayas y otros árboles más que no daban frutos. O sea, estaban ya en lo más recóndito…

––"¡Esto es tú culpa!" ––gimió la morena––, "si no fueras tan cobarde ya estaríamos tranquilos en la tienda de campaña con el maldito brazo que seguro Luka dejó tirado por allí"

Los insultos no fueron nada más que simples golpes para Gakupo, era cierto que era un cobarde y que sería ridículo no admitir su error de haber corrido. Se sentía pésimo por se así.

––"Perdóname…" ––masculló con la cabeza gacha en un muy fino hilo de voz que apenas fue audible para los oídos de la morena.

Meiko pestañeó por eso, pensaba que se iba a poner paranoico y tal vez llorar en sus pies como si fuese una reina a la que hay que alabar. En lugar de eso, parece que se pasó un poco… Y pensar que era un idiota sin cerebro.

––"Vale, no importa…" ––contestó con algo de pena rascándose la nuca.

El pelimorado levantó un poco la cara y posó sus ojos en ella, sonriéndole.

Meiko sintió la temperatura algo alta en su cara, se dio cuenta de que era que se había sonrojado. Ver a Gakupo no-idiota era como conocer a un príncipe de verdad…

"_¡¿Pero qué chafas estoy pensando? !" _tan sólo ella le devolvió la sonrisa girando su cara para que no lo notara. Era muy tonto como para notarlo, ¿neh?

La temperatura de su cara se volvió más normal, incluso la sintió más fría que antes. Un viento frío sopló por su nuca y volteó rápidamente para encontrarse de nuevo con Gakupo sosteniendo algo en su mano.

––"¿Gakupo?" ––llamó al pelimorado.

Éste volteó mirándola con algo de temor extendiéndole lo que había tomado.

Meiko no quiso agarrarlo, puesto que por la poca luz que había no se diferenciaba bien lo que era y no quería arriesgarse. ¡Se había hecho la manicura anteayer, por Dios!

––"¿Qué es eso?" ––preguntó con asco notando que una pequeña parte de sea-lo-que-fuese se movía.

Gakupo pestañeó confundido, pensaba que sabría lo que era.

––"¿No te has dado cuenta, princess?"

––"Eh, no"

––"Es el brazo…"

––"¡El brazo!" ––asqueó la morena dando un paso hacia atrás y terminando en el piso al tropezar con algo––, "¿y por qué me enseñas esa cosa?"

––"Pensé que querías encontrarlo para irnos" ––cuestionó rascándose la nuca con la misma extremidad aparentemente de un cadáver que agarraba por la muñeca.

––"¡Pero no era para enseñármelo!" ––chilló intentando pararse.

La morena terminó por quedar de pie –al menos sin ayuda de nadie– se volteó para ver con qué había tropezado y no era nada más y nada menos que una simple ramita débil y pequeña. Frunció el ceño haciendo que una palpitara con una posible amenaza a salirse de su sien. Tomó la _estúpida_ ramita y la partió con un rodillazo.

––"Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo…"

El frío se hizo más fuerte que hasta los hizo temblar. Era como si esa pequeña ramita fuese la causa del frío que hacía, como una tarjeta madre que controla a una computadora.

––"Creo que lo hiciste enojar" ––comentó Gakupo dejando de tiritar.

Meiko solo se voltea hacia él mirándolo con desprecio.

––"¡Esto es obra de Luka! ¿Quién sino ella podría hacer un viento tan estúpido como éste con un estúpido ventilador?"

––"¿Y si no es ella?"

––"¡Claro que es ella!" ––chilló con desesperación––, "ese ventilador lo debe tener escondido por algún lado, y esa tonta ramita debe ser el mando de ello, ¡es tan obvio!"

––"Dudo que my pink princess haya hecho eso tan simple" ––cuestiona el pelimorado recostándose de un árbol.

––"Ese brazo debe ser falso"

––"¿Y si no?"

––"¡Deja de contradecirme!"

Meiko se le queda viendo con desesperación a su compañero y supuesto '_príncipe_'.

––"Oh mira, Luka se acerca…" ––dice la morena dejando su paranoiquez a un lado y comenzando a caminar para acercarse a su amiga y compañera desde pequeñas.

Luka se andaba casi que arrastrando por el suelo, la bata estaba algo más llena de sangre falsa que como antes; seguro se había dado un retoque. La cara oculta entre la peluca azabache, y muy buena la idea de ponerse un gorro debajo de ella en sus cabellos rosas, parecía hasta la muerta real.

––"¡Luka! ¡Te ves genial! La próxima quiero ser yo la muerta…" ––afirmó la morena dándole un pequeño codazo a su hombro al acercarse a ella.

Gakupo permanecía en su mismo punto de partida sin querer acercarse a su princesa, estaba demasiado eh, ¿fea…? ¿Espeluznante…? ¿Muerta viviente?

La 'peliazabache' no dijo ni 'Boo'. Se quedó callada mientras la morena seguía dándole golpecitos con su codo de manera amistosa.

Meiko notó eso en ella, por un momento sintió algo de miedo, viéndola callada de esa manera… ¿será que el hambre le ganó comiéndosela por dentro? Se levantó y echó una risita tonta que en cuestión de tres segundos se hizo carcajada.

Luka ni levantaba el rostro.

––"¡Ja, ja, ja! Ay Luka… Si quieres asustarme no-hablando te salió bien mala la jugada ¿eh?"

Ésta vez la pelirrosa levantó el rostro lentamente. Solo que la peluca le tapaba enteramente la cara. Se desvaneció por el suelo boca arriba.

Gakupo quedó inmóvil, no quería moverse, aún sosteniendo el brazo de la muerta. Miró hacia la bata que tenía, era de manga larga que llegaba a tapar sus manos. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y levantó la manga derecha para darse cuenta… de que le faltaba el brazo.

––"¡Ahaaa! ¡No es Luka!" ––gritó mientras agitaba el bracito y hacía que señalara a la muerta.

––"¿C-cómo sabes…?"

––"L-le falta el brazo"

Al mismo tiempo en que Gakupo afirmaba. Meiko se puso en frente de la muerta y le quitaba los cabellos de la cara de forma rápida para ver que le faltaban los ojos y la boca, justo como en la historia.

En ese instante; ambos chicos salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a los arbustos de bayas. Gakupo aún sostenía el brazo. El pelimorado volteó su cabeza por unos segundos y notó que la muerta los seguía de forma rápida.

––"¡AHAAA! ¡CORRE PRINCESS!" ––gritó más espantado que nunca mientras sus piernas se estiraban dejando los pasitos cortos y los hacía más y más largos.

La morena decidió no voltear e imitar a Gakupo en su carrera. Lastimosamente eso le llevó a tropezarse y caer encima de la espalda del príncipe haciéndolo caer igual.

––"¡Gakupo!" ––chilló asustada incorporándose y ayudándolo a él que apenas se puso de pie la apoyó en su espalda, cargándola––. "¡¿Qué haces? !" ––protestó golpeándole la cabeza––, "¿Estás demente?"

––"¿En serio crees que no?" ––respondió sin dejar de dar pasos largos y rápidos.

Meiko sonrió por lo que hacía, se veía muy caballeroso y…

Ay por Dios… OK, estaba bien que hiciera eso pero… no significaba nada. Tan solo, era tierno de su parte ayudarla, incluso ni le dejó decir que se había torcido el tobillo, ¿ó era que él se había dado cuenta? Sea lo que fuese… Fue muy tierno.

Aunque no le viera sonreír, era mejor así, tampoco quería calarse una sonrisita pícara de parte de él. Se abrazó más a él.

––"¡C'mon prince!" ––alentó dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

En ese instante la muerta se les aparece de frente haciendo frenar a Gakupo soltando accidentalmente a Meiko.

––"¡Whaaa! ¡Princess!"

––"¿Gaku – San, Meiko – San?" ––llamó una peliaqua detrás de la misma señorita cadáver.

––"¡IDIOTA! ¡Me soltaste!" ––gruñó la morena siendo levantada con ayuda de Kaito y Gakupo––, "¡AHAAAA!" ––gritó al notar la misma cosa que los andaba persiguiendo.

––"¿Meiko? ¡Soy yo! ¡Luka!" ––dijo ahora la pelirrosa quitándose la peluca de color negro azabache.

––"¡P-pero…" ––balbuceó Gakupo con miedo y señalando hacia atrás con el mismo brazo que agarraba desde hace ya rato––. "A-acabamos de ver a… a la…"

––"¿Y ese brazo?" ––preguntó la pelirrosa viendo como lo agitaba––, "¡Ah ya me acuerdo! Es el brazo de plástico que lancé antes de llegar con Miku y Kaito"

––"¡¿Lo lanzaste? !" ––chilló Meiko.

––"Sip. ¿Y qué decías, Gaku – Chan?" ––siguió la pelirrosa.

––"Eh… eh… Pues, nada"

––"Ah que bien. Nadie encontró el dichoso brazo… ¿nos podemos largar? ¡Tengo sueño, un tobillo doblado y cuerpo está desgastado!" ––gimió la morena agitando su tobillo doblado.

Así después de una que otra pelea calada con Gakupo y Meiko, regresaron a la casa… Encontraron a León casi que desmallado con sus frascos de polvo y maquillaje agarrándolos y llorando porque Luka se los había acabado. Después de asustar una que otra vez a Akaito y Mikuo con el disfraz de la pelirrosa.

Bueno… El plan no fue tan bien planeado, incluso a Miku no le dio casi miedo. El fasmofóbico era Gakupo. Pero la buena noticia, él y su princesa se habían juntado.

Y la pregunta de la noche, ¿Qué hay de aquella muerta?

* * *

**Lista de **Sub's

-Fasmofóbia: la fobia/miedo a los fantasmas **(**lo descubrí en _Escuela de Frikis_ xD**)**

* * *

**¡Neee!**

Hasta que lo termino ¬¬ espero que con las clases se me haga fácil u.u pero no prometo nadita, ¿eh? ¡Gracias por sus _Reviews_! **Artemis**, gracias por leer el fic, me alegra que te guste nOn. **Maiti**, ¡nyaah! También amo a Miku OwO, es tan paranoica y diría que yo también me pongo así y algo gritona ja, ja xD, me alegra que te haga reír, ¡Gracias por leer nOn! **Misa**, me alegra mucho hacerte sonreír con el fic incluso cuando no estás de buenas TTuTT, me hace feliz sacar una que otra sonrisa ¡Aww! **Ana**, ¡Imooto! No me apures D: lo terminé el lunes ¿eh? ¡Y además TÚ me debes tu historia! ¡Ju, ju!

Bien, ya tengo el plan de evaluación de todo el laxo en algunas materias –o– pero ya qué… Tendré que estudiar ¬¬. Trataré de continuar lo más rápido que pueda ._.

**Sayo ~ Jikai Made!**

**Love ¡nOn!… **_Ayu._


	9. Guerra de pronombres playera

**¡Hey guys!**

¡Volvíiiii! **¡PEEERDOOONÉNMEEE!** Ya me llamarán desorganizada, tardona, lenta, loca **(**aunque ésta la acepte**)**, pero de verdad, verdad, verdad que lo siento. Acepto que me digan desorganizada porque de verdad que me he vuelto loca con mis estudios, ¡_**BAJÉ **__**PROMEDIO**_ SANTO DIOS! De un **PRECIOSO** _20_ llegué a un **FEO** _dieciséis_, lo sé, estoy malísima, y de verdad eso me preocupa porque nunca he bajado así de TANTO. Les pido que me den tiempo para escribir los otros capítulos, trataré de hacer lo mejor posible porque me cuesta escribir y aprenderme algo –como un taller, examen o algo– al mismo tiempo. En fin, aquí traje un nuevo capítulo –y el nuevo día, ¿neh?– ¡Espero que les guste! Nos leeremos abajo nOn.

* * *

"**Una ALOCADA Graduación"  
****C**_omedia_, **D**_rama_, **R**_omance_ **(**_K_**)  
****K**aito _**x **_**M**iku  
**By:** Mega-Ayu  
**Ch****9: **Día3; "Guerra de pronombres playeras"

* * *

Mañana siguiente. Toda la noche se la habían pasado con lo de los fantasmas. ¿Qué sorpresas les traerá éste día?

Por una parte buena, Miku ya había hablado más con Kaito y eso le ponía feliz. Hoy irían a la playa –lástima que su traje de baño fuera el mismo que usó en su cumpleaños–, ya quería uno nuevo. Como siempre en las playas hay vendedores de sombreros, comida, accesorios y otras cosas, podrían tener uno que otro traje de baño, le pediría a Rin que la acompañase a comprar uno.

Y como Rin sabía de moda, ¿Qué sino más que pedirle ayuda?

La peliaqua abre los ojos encontrándose todavía en la tienda de campaña, como esa noche lo tenían planeado, hicieron como un campamento. No dormía sola, estaba acompañada por las dos mayores que tenía a cada una a un lado para separarse de Rin.

Y como la rubia babea, será a Meiko la que le tocaría bañarse de perfume totalmente asqueada por lo babosa que estará en poco tiempo, cuando ésta se despierte, claro.

Miku sale de la tienda y se estira al estar fuera de ella. Aún cargaba el abrigo que Kaito le había dado en la noche anterior mientras estaban en el bosque de León. Se abraza a sí misma respirando el aroma perfumado al chico que tanto le gustaba, un divino aroma a rosas emanaba de la chaqueta.

Inhalaba y exhalaba todo el aroma que tanto le hacía enloquecer con cada roce de hombros, tanto olor dulce a rosas que salía con tan sólo rozarlo. ¿Así será que se baña del perfume? Pero si todas las semanas pasa por una perfumería diferente para comprarse otro perfume…

Miku sonrió. Estaba feliz por haber tenido una conversación –aunque un tanto rarita– con el chico del que tanto amaba.

Tan genial resultó ser la noche anterior que hasta se enteró de los gustos del chico, tanto o más que le gustaba esquiar, practicar _snowbording_, el patinaje y otras cosas deportivas de invierno, aunque Miku ya sabía que le gustaba el frío, pero NO que le encantaba.

También resultó ser que tuvieron muchos gustos en común, como que odian los contaminantes del ambiente, las almejas fritas que prepara Rin, los chocolates de leche y la comida dietética. No sólo eso, también estaban otras cosas y hobbies como cantar –aunque ya eso se sabía–, tocar la armónica, el violín, leer mangas, y otras miles de cosas.

¡Hasta parecían los mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana!

Cosa que a Miku le extrañaba…

O era que en verdad estaba desesperada por enamorarlo, o era que el chico si quería algo con ella como para hablarle así y sincerarse. Pero Miku no se creía algo así de que pueda llegar a gustarle al chico, ja, ella no era así de _bonita_ para enamorar a alguien. O al menos así pensaba que era ella.

Su sonrisa la pierde por unos momentos para pensar, ¿qué será que pensará Kaito acerca de ella?

Un bostezo somnoliento, fuerte y cansado se escuchó detrás de Miku.

––"Aaaggh… Buenos días, Hatsune…" ––saluda la rubia mientras sale de la tienda de campaña y se estira tanto con el gran bostezo que casi llega al piso.

Miku voltea y sonríe, aunque no con mucha falsedad porque se suponía que a Kaito no le gustase desde que empezó a descubrir que gustaba de él. Tenía diecisiete años, sabía superarlo rápido –a menos no cuando estaba paranoica y bipolar–.

––"¡Ohaio Rin!" ––saluda con un ánimo más despierto y una sonrisa que la de su amiga.

––"Jee… ¿Y esa chaqueta, qué onda?" ––dice la rubia percatándose sobre la chaqueta que cargaba. Al parecer le resultaba familiar, aunque no había terminado de llegar al mundo de los vivos, después se percatará de cierto detallito.

––"¿Huh?" ––Miku se toca su hombro derecho con el dedo mientras encontraba una explicación acerca de cómo explicarle que se la habían prestado.

––"¡Jeeee! ¡Esa es mi nena! ¡Así es Miku! Tienes que seguir así, no puedes dejar escapar oportunidad cualquiera" ––alenta la rubia ya sabiendo el cierto detalle.

––"¿Eh? ¿Lo sabías ya?"

––"Por Dios Miku, no soy la que anda abrazando una chaqueta como boba enamorada. ¡Es obvio que es de _él_!" ––dijo la rubia enfatizando el pronombre con el que sustituía el nombre del chico que tanto amaba Miku.

––"¡Shhh! ¡Rin!" ––calló la peliaqua con un rubor leve.

––"Ay Miku, no seas así, ¿dime sino?"

––"Vale, vale… Está bien, SI, es de _él_" ––declaró la chica haciendo un énfasis todavía más escandaloso en el pronombre masculino.

––"¡Je, je, je! Ésta nena nunca se equivoca…" ––se aludió a sí misma con superioridad––, "oye Miku. ¡Cuéntame! ¿Son novios? ¿Se besaron? ¿Se casarán? ¿Cómo se llamarán sus bebes, Kaitito y Mikita?"

––"¡Rin!" ––regañó la chica apenada.

––"Está bien… ¿Kaiku y Miaito?"

––"¡No hablo de nombres extraños de bebés! Y creo que ni siquiera de bebés…"

––"¿Entonces de su matrimonio?"

––"No…"

––"¿Noviazgo?"

––"Ojalá…"

––"¿Besos?"

––"¡No!"

––"¿Amistad con derecho?"

––"¿Qué?" ¡Nooo!"

––"Entonces… ¿Lo hicie…"

––"¡Santo Dios! ¡Que no!"

––"¡Peeeeroo…!" ––chilló la rubia––, "entonces… _¿de__qué__me__sirvió__el__plan?_" ––bufó en un apenas y audible murmullo, cosa de la que no se percató muy bien Miku.

––"¿Rin? ¿Qué murmuras?" ––pregunta poniendo una pose seria.

––"¿Eh? ¿Yo?" ––balbuceó con nerviosismo.

––"Sip, te oí hablando sobre un plan…" ––alcaró abriendo los ojos de par en par como si supiera de qué tratase.

––"¿Eh? ¿Yooo? ¡JA! Nooo, para nada Miku" ––se defendió la rubia mientras tomaba una toalla colgada en el tendedero del patio y corría hacia dentro de la casa.

Miku sonrió, lo sabía desde el principio, pero de alguna manera se dejó llevar.

_"Cosas raras como estas, no se dejan pasar tan fácilmente… Y menos si se tratan de ayudarte con asuntos amorosos"_

* * *

––"¡Adelante León! ¡Guarda mis galletas de coco!" ––gritó la pelinegra mientras subía las hieleras con refresco y uno que otro bolso de playero de las chicas.

––"¡Cariño! Pero si todavía falta guardar mi equipo de _snorkel_…" ––bufó el rubio mayor mientras veía el poco espacio que había para seguir metiendo las cosas.

––"¿Que no lo habías dejado en Santa Mónica?" ––cuestionó la chica mientras subía todo al mini espacio del maletero.

––"¡¿QUÉ? !"

––"Ay, cállate León" ––dijo el rubio pequeño con fastidio mientras leía una revista.

––"¿En serio me ayudarás?"

––"¿Qué?"

––"¡OK! ¡Chaíto, nenes! ¡Len y yo nos vamos a Santa Mónica por mi equipo de snorkel!"

––"A-aguarda León… Y-yo nunca dije que acept…"

––"¡León! Yo los acompañaré" ––dijo el peliazul haciéndose notar con una sonrisa.

––"¿En serio?"

––"¿De verdad?"

––"¿Acompañarás a _éste_ loco?" ––espeta el rubio más pequeño enfatizando el pronombre que sustituye el nombre de León mientras lo señalaba.

––"¿Por qué no? Estoy aburrido…" ––responde el peliazul como si nada.

––"Kaito… Vamos a una PLAYA" ––repone el pequeño rubio como si fuera obvio que la diversión llegaría en esa parte––. "¡Es obvio que la diversión estará allá y no en la bella cuidad natal de _ÉSTE _loco!" ––dice de nuevo enfatizando al pronombre que señala a su mayor.

––"No importa. De todos modos necesitaba ir a Santa Mónica por un asunto que tengo que arreglar con Rihanna" ––repuso el chico de cabellera azul al momento que el mentón del rubio más pequeño caía al piso de la impresión por haber escuchado tal cosa en la boca de Kaito.

––"¿Rihanna? ¡No importa! ¿Irás? ¡Claro que iré yo también! ¡Veremos a _Rih_! ¿Verdad? ¡La veremos! _¡LA __VEREEEEEEMOOOSS__!_"

Mientras el rubio chico saltaba con un nivel de paranoiquez alegre, se iba montando al auto de León al momento en que todos lo veían con cara rara.

Len hacía preguntas mientras saltaba y él mismo las respondía como si estuviera compartiendo una comunicación intrapersonal consigo mismo.

––"_¡SANTO __DIOS! __¡Conoceré __a __Rih!_" ––gritó desde dentro del auto de León mientras se revolcaba y daba saltitos en su asiento.

Por los vidrios "disque de nubes de León" que se veía normal desde fuera, lo podían ver e intercambiarles miradas raras llenas de extrañeza. Al menos él no podía verlos desde dentro.

––"¿Nos vamos?"

––"Creo que es mejor antes de que le dé un ataque"

Kaito y León suben al auto ecológico de este último. Kaito toma el asiento del copiloto por seguridad al convivir con dos locos en un auto. León tomó el asiento del conductor como de costumbre.

El auto arranca después de ésta.

––"Ay chicos…" ––masculla la pelinegra al momento en que comenzaba a frotarse el brazo izquierdo.

––"¿Pasó algo, Lola?" ––pregunta la pelirrosa de manera amable, cosa que no se veía mucho en esos días por parte de ella.

––"Dejé la comida en el auto de León…"

Todos cayeron de espalda con una gotita de sudor como si se resbalaran con una banana al típico estilo de un anime.

* * *

––"¡A través de la montaña pasará…!"

––"¡Un gran monstruo yeti y asustará…!"

––"A los niños de su madre"

––"A los niños de su padre"

––"¡Que son tan malos que hasta se portan tan mal!"

León y Len cantaban estrofa y estrofa divididas para ambos. León iniciaba primero y luego Len con una rima que daba sentido a la primera parte de León. Al final las unían haciendo una muy RARA combinación de palabras.

Kaito los miraba raro, ya llevaba menos de cinco minutos montado en ese auto y ya quería salirse. ¡Y en esos cinco minutos se la habían pasado cantando!

––"¡Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la t…"

––"No, León… Ésa es muy aburrida"

––"Oh, ¿y entonces cuál?"

El peliazul –que aunque estaba sentado en el copiloto– se sentía en el medio por estar apartado. Como en muchas de las varias conversaciones de su hermano y Gakupo; ellos son tan incomprensibles que siempre dejan a Kaito de por medio ¡y lo hacían sentir fuera de lugar!

––"¡Oh ya sé cuál, León!"

––"¡Adelante pequeño rubio!"

Y justo tenía que hablar Len para irrumpir en sus momentos de gloria interpersonal, ya hasta extrañaba esos cortos siete segundos _sin __canciones_, pero ¡NO!

_"De la muerte y la suerte, no hay quién se escape" _se dijo Kaito mentalmente.

––"Oh yeah…"

––"¡Oh yeah! ¡Oh yeah!"

––"Oh yeah…"

––"¡Oh yeah! ¡Oh yeah!"

––"So tell me who am I…"

––"¡CALLENSE POR FAVOOOR!" ––gritó el peliazul luego que Len apenas comenzase la primera estrofa.

––"¿Por qué, Kaito? ¡Oh! ¡No me digas! ¿Tú también querías cantar?" ––dijo emocionado el rubio mayor con un tono infantil.

––"¿Qué? ¡Pero que dem…"

––"¡Vamos Kaito! ¡Yo empiezo!" ––farfulló Len mucho antes de que Kaito comenzara a protestar su muy grande y aburrido '_No_'––. "Oh yeah…"

––"¡Oh yeah!" ––le siguió el rubio mayor con tono alegre.

––"Oh yeah…" ––masculló el peliazul con cara molesta.

* * *

––"Eeeentoonces… Dices que los estados de la materia física son sólido, líquido y gaseoso, ¿no?" ––preguntó la morena totalmente aburrida por la clase que le estaba dando Lola.

––"Eh… Meiko… Sólo te pregunté si querías agua caliente" ––respondió la pelinegra desaprobando la misma pregunta loca de la morena.

Miku apareció de pronto acompañada con las llaves de un auto

––"¿Agua caliente?" ––preguntó algo confundida––. "Con este calor quién querría agua caliente, Lola"

Lola bufó––: "Pero entonces, ¿Qué hago con el agua caliente que dejó León? Ni idea de para qué será o planeaba" ––se preguntaba la pelinegra.

––"Seguramente quería quemar a alguien con sus calientes aguas" ––comentaba Akaito en un intento de voz macabra mientras se aparecía detrás de Lola agitando unas arañitas de plástico y encendiendo y apagando una linterna en su cara.

––"Akaito, no seas idiota y cierra tu pico" ––dijo la morena con su típico tono de fastidio.

––"¿Es que nadie le va a prestar atención hoy a las llaves que cargo?" ––Miku se hizo notar de nuevo agitando las dichosas llaves de un auto.

––"Miku ¿y esas llaves?" ––preguntaba Meiko ahora dándose cuenta de la presencia de la peliaqua.

––"Me las encontré, son las llaves de la camioneta de Akaito" ––afirma Miku.

––"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?"

––"Errr… Lo… Lo supuse, je, je, je…" ––minitó Miku.

En realidad, sólo había espiado un poquitín en el cuarto de Kaito en ese momento en que León se había ido, encontró las llaves y supuso que eran de la camioneta estacionada en el garaje de León, además de que comparte habitación con su hermano, Len y Gakupo juntos

Pero… Que nadie se entere…

Meiko la miró con una ceja alzada suponiendo que en realidad no sólo se la había encontrado así como así.

––"En fin, ¿con esto nos iremos a la playa?"

––"Sólo si _eso _acepta llevarnos" ––dijo Miku mirando a Akaito con las cejas alzadas de manera suplicante, y haciendo el típico énfasis en los pronombres.

––"Está bien, de todos modos yo sólo quiero refrescarme con mi tabla de surf y ganarme a unas cuantas chicas" ––presumió Akaito mientras tomaba las llaves y se llevaba su tabla de surf a la camioneta acompañado por los demás.

Menos mal que ninguno de ellos había dejado sus trajes de baño en los bolsos que –desgraciadamente– León se llevó en su ecológicamente genial auto. Tan sólo Miku, que no tenía traje de baño y lo iba a comprar con Rin por donde los vendedores de objetos, recuerdos o ropa, solían quedarse para mostrar mercancías.

––"¡Apuren ese paso, nenitas!" ––gritó Akaito apurando a los demás que se quedaron detrás.

El pelirrojo encendió su auto y acomodó el retrovisor guiñándose un ojo y sonriéndose a sí mismo. Lo siguiente fue una advertencia por su parte––: "Abróchense el cinturón. Papá corre, sin piedad" ––mientras no le daba tiempo a algunos como Gakupo, y comenzaba a arrancar el auto.

* * *

––"¡Pero te quiero…! ¡Te quiero! ¡Pero te quiero!" ––cantaba el rubio más pequeño junto con una armonía hecha por el mayor.

_"Dios, __¿Por __qué __me __haces é__sto? __¿Por __qué__…__?__"_ pensaba Kaito con una lágrima casi saliéndose del fastidio que tenía con esos dos locos.

¿De cuándo acá el amarillo y el amarillo hacen explosión? Bueno… Rin y Len separados son igual a explosión, pero juntos son… El Apocalipsis de la tortura, ¡que no se una León también a esos mini diablos!

––"Oye Kaito… Se nos acabaron las canciones, ¿Qué recomiendas?" ––preguntaba León agitando un poco a Kaito que hacía un puchero con el entrecejo fruncido y cruzado de brazos totalmente tieso.

––"¿Qué tal '_un __mamut __chiquitito_'?" ––sugirió Kaito con sarcasmo obvio.

––"¡Oye esa es buena!" ––celebró León mientras animaba a Len a cantarla junto a él––: "¡Vamos Len! ¡Un dúo!"

––"Un mamut chiquitito, quería fumar…"

––"Trataba y trataba y no podía fumar…"

Kaito sólo quería hablar con Rihanna y más nada. ¡Pero noooo!… Tenía que desperdiciar su tiempo con un par de locos hechos un dúo de pacotilla, ¡que ni siquiera cantaban bien! ¿Quién desearía escuchar a Len por las mañanas? ¿Nadie? ¡Pues que mala suerte para Kaito! ¡Es el único que lo tolera! Y ni hablar de León…

Hasta que Kaito logró distinguir un letrero a unos pocos kilómetros de la carretera, no fue que pararon sus dos amigos.

––"¡Oigan miren! ¡Un letrero! ¡Si, es un letrero! ¿Lo quieres ver? ¡Cállate y maneja directo hacia él! ¡Llegamos a Santa Mónica al fin! ¿Se callan?" ––farfulló Kaito totalmente rápido y casi sin poder formular bien unas palabras.

Pero su enredado farfullo fue suficiente como para que _León_ lo entendiera, al menos ya se había callado y estaba conduciendo bien su auto.

––"¡Genial! Luego cantaremos la otra estrofa, ¿vale, Len?"

––"Está bien"

Por lo menos se libró de lo que quedaba de camino…

* * *

––"Oye _tú_, cosa rara que maneja…" ––llamó Meiko haciendo que los demás rieran un poco–– "¿Puedes decidirte de una maldita vez un lugar donde estacionarte?" ––dijo Meiko con una venita que sobresalía de su cien.

Akaito había tardado como quince minutos en escoger un simple lugar en donde estacionar el auto, pero como siempre, él quería el más cercano a los helados y en el que menos sol se encuentre.

Miku ya quería bajarse del auto para comprarse de una mendiga vez su traje de baño.

––"Espérate Meiko. Ya encontraré un lugar perfecto"

––"¡Ríndete grandísimo idiota! ¡No hay lugar perfecto!" ––espetó Rin por detrás del asiento, jalándole el cabello a Akaito––. "¡Dame acá!"

Con los jalonazos de cabellos que le daba Rin al pelirrojo, ésta le puso la cara pegada contra el vidrio de la ventana y se arrimó más al asiento del conductor para así, poder manejar el auto, _ELLA_.

––"¡Riiin! ¡Estás looca!" ––espetó Meiko tratando de quitarla del volante.

Ya era demasiado tarde, porque Rin había estacionado el auto perfectamente en un sitio con una sombra, aunque algo alejado del mar, los helados y los buhoneros a los que deseaba ir Miku.

––"¡Así es como se estaciona un auto!" ––dijo Rin en un tono de victoria––. "Ahora… ¡A la plaaaaya!"

Dicho esto, todos se bajaron del auto como niños vueltos locos. Claro, llevaban las únicas cosas que León no se había llevado en su auto, como unos fideos flotadores, pelotas de playa, tablas de surf y raquetas de tenis.

Aunque la cavita de hielo ya se la había llevado León, Luka se consiguió otra mientras estaba buscando unas cosas dentro de la casa.

––"Oye Miku…" ––llamó Rin.

La chica se acercó a ella sosteniendo su bolso de mano mientras miraba a todos lados por si veía a algún vendedor pasar por allí.

––"¿Si?"

––"¿Vamos y buscamos tu traje de baño perfecto?"

––"No, si quieres diviértete. Yo iré sola" ––dijo Miku confiando más en sí misma.

Rin asintió y siguió a los demás que se habían adelantado el paso.

_"¡Baaaka! __¡Te __dije __que __no __se __valía __patear __la __pelota __en __MÍ __juego!__"_ se escuchó unos gritos mientras se aproximaban a tocar la arena.

Meiko volteó a todas partes para ver si localizaba al dueño de aquella voz tan, peculiarmente, chillona.

Rin la reconocía, incluso si estuviese sorda no tardaría tanto en reconocerla. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque la reconocía!

Y allí estaba… Una chica de cabellos del color del oro, largo y amarrado a una cola de caballo ladeada. Ella cargaba un la parte de arriba de un tarje de baño color naranja con algunos toques en marrón, amarillo, y azules de diferentes tonos, y claro, en lugar de mostrar el bikini, cargaba un short marrón con detalles anaranjados que hacían juego con su traje de baño.

Al parecer jugaba voleibol con unos niños de la edad inferior a la de Rin, MUCHO más inferior. Parecían niñitos de tercer grado, y ella exigiéndoles la perfección, si será…

––"_Ella_…" ––mascullaron las tres chicas de manera extraña, y con la muy típica llamada por pronombres mientras se le acercaban a la rubia mayor.

Neru seguía casi pateando a los niñitos mientras las demás se le acercaban para saludarla. La rubia pequeña, como siempre, su tono de rudeza superaba al la paranoia de Meiko y la calma de Luka.

––"¡Oye grandísima tonta! ¡Voltéate de una vez!"

Neru reconocía esa voz hasta sin oídos, pero si que la reconocía muy bien. Se giró con indiferencia mientras sonreía con arrogancia y hacía una típica seña con el dedo medio de su mano hacia las tres, pero más que todo, esa seña era para Rin.

––"Rico, Puerto Rico…" ––dijo Rin en sarcasmo.

Las demás la miraron raro ante esas palabras.

––"¿Qué pasa, monstruos?" ––dijo Neru igual de indiferente.

––"¿Y eso que no estás enviciada con tu teléfono?" ––cuestionaba Meiko.

––"Por Dios, estamos en la playa, no en el colegio" ––espetó la rubia mayor tomando un poco de su termo de refresco helado que había dejado cerca de la sombrilla en la que descansaba––. "El colegio es aburrido y allí es donde tengo que entretenerme con mi celular"

A las dos mayores se les vino una gotita de sudor a la cabeza.

––"¿Qué haces _tú_ por aquí? Pensé que no vendrías sino hasta en la noche" ––pregunta esta vez, Luka jugando el mismo juego en el que los demás estaban. Llamar por pronombres.

––"Me adelanté porque estaba aburrida en Tokio con Teto. Ella se quedó en la peluquería porque quiere estar perfecta para mañana"

––"¿Y se va desde esta hora?"

––"Pues si, ella exige el mejor secado y ya la verán mañana, irá con el cabello enrulado" ––dice Neru––. "Oigan, tengo un juego muy bueno el cual atender. Si quieren pueden unírseme, ¡vamos ganando!"

Las tres miraron al equipo de Neru que constaba en dos niñitos de tercer grado y el otro equipo los seis completos de tercer grado.

––"Ellos son los únicos que le dieron bien a la pelota…" ––aclaró Neru a lo que las demás asintieron con miedo––. "Oh vamos, será divertido"

––"Lo siento, _tú_. Meiko y yo tenemos cosas que hacer" ––dijo Luka.

Meiko y ella se fueron hacia donde estaban los demás a tomar el sol un rato. Rin se quedó mirando a Neru y pensando si jugar o no.

––"¿Por qué la manía de llamar por pronombres?" ––se cuestionaba Neru mientras se acercaba más a Rin––. "¿Jugarás, pequeña rubia?" ––Neru insistió.

––"Lo haré si consigues jugadores de verdad" ––pidió Rin, con un tono muy meloso de súplica.

––"Ay Rin, así es genial porque ganaremos"

Rin puso ojos de exasperación––: "No quiero ganar. Quiero patear traseros GRANDES y no PEQUEÑOS" ––bramó Rin haciendo énfasis muy agudo.

Neru giró la pelota y se volvió hacia los pequeños niños que trataban de recuperar energía que la rubia mayor les había hecho gastar.

––"Muy bien enanos. ¡Lárguense!" ––corrió Neru siendo simpática y a la misma vez una odiosa chica.

Rin alzó una ceja, sarcásticamente.

––"¿Y nuestro equipo?" ––cuestionó la rubia pequeña.

––"Ah pues… Eh… No sé" ––balbuceó la mayor.

––"¡Pues búscalo!"

––"¿Dónde? Dime lugar alguno donde alguien quisiera jugar con dos rubias" ––dijo Neru haciendo unos movimientos leves con las manos.

––"Aprende de mí" ––dijo Rin mientras se iba hacia donde estaba el salvavidas y le robaba el silbato. La rubia pequeña comenzó a hacerlo sonar fuertemente y por varios segundos, al terminársele el aire notó que todos la veían raro––. "Dejen de mirarme así. ¿Alguien quiere jugar voleibol?"

La mayoría de la gente que la miraba raro aceptó levantando el brazo y nombrándose a sí mismo. Incluso el mismo salvavidas al que le había quitado el silbato.

––"Ok. Neru, escoge tu equipo" ––dejó Rin.

––"Vale. Aquel gordito de allá, la pelirroja, emmm… ¿Gumi?"

––"¡Desde que te estaba saludando, Akita!" ––exclamó la peliverde que cargaba unos lentes de visión marina muy clavados en sus ojos.

––"Sólo vente. A ver… El grandote de allá y la de su lado. ¡Listo!"

Rin parpadeó, de tanta gente Neru tenía que escoger a esos.

––"Vale… Mi turno. Aquel flacuchento, Haru, Bell, la rubia de allá y el salvavidas"

––"¿Qué? ¿Haru, Bell? ¡¿Desde cuándo están aquí? !" ––exclamó confundida, la rubia mayor.

––"¿No te diste cuenta de que queríamos un poco de tu refresco?" ––preguntó la chica siendo sarcástica.

––"P-pues… No. ¡P-pero! Aquí en voleibol podemos hablar mejor, ¿Qué les parece?"

Ambos chicos se miraron unos con otros, como si encontraran la respuesta intercambiando miradas.

––"Lo siento, Neru. Estamos con Rin" ––afirmaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, los dos se fueron con la misma capitana que nombraron.

Bell y Haru eran muy buenos en voleibol, por eso le preocupaba tanto a Neru. Pero de verdad que ella no los había notado entre la muchedumbre que había aceptado jugar voleibol.

Neru giró, volviéndose hacia su equipo. Lo miró por unos cortos segundos, el gordito que había escogido cargaba un bolso pegado a su barriga, y de ahí estaba sacando más y más comida.

––"¡No me importa! Ganaremos, ¿verdad, equipo?" ––se alentó Neru, y a su equipo también.

La pelirroja que Neru había escogido, se acercó a ella e hizo un sexy movimiento de aliento para su propio equipo––: "¡Adelante!" ––aplaudió mientras saltaba.

Al gordito se le cayó un poco de la comida que se llevaba a la boca, al ver tales movimientos de esa chica.

Rin no se confió mucho de Neru, parecía nerviosa.

––"Oye… Neru" ––llamó la peliverde a la rubia que ya se estaba relajando un poco.

––"¿Dime?"

––"¿Me ayudas a quitarme los lentes de los ojos?"

Neru cayó de espalda, mientras cascadas salían de sus ojos y mascullaba por lo bajo: _"__Perderemos__… __Perderemos__"_

* * *

**¡Chan, chan, chaaan!**

Y lo dejé hasta aquí. En primer lugar porque ahora continuaré rápido, aja, semanalmente en todito el mes de diciembre. Tal vez y hasta se acabe el fic, ¿Qué piensan? En segundo lugar porque el día tres es muuuy corto, pura playa y una que otra locura. Y en tercer lugar… Ok, no hay tercer lugar xD.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mi no me favoreció mucho, así que quiero sus opiniones. Trataré de que haya más comedia en el que le sigue, y claro… En todos xD. Una cosita más, he leído muchos fics en los que los autores se preguntan cosas como _"__¿Qué __piensan __que __pase?__"_ así que quiero preguntarles a ustedes, ¿quién creen que ganará Neru? ó ¿Llegarán sanos y salvos los del auto ecológico?

Je, je… Bien, ¡nos vemos la semana que viene! Este mismo día, ¿eh? Sino, será el sábado que lo subo.

o

_**¡Sayonara, Guys!  
**_Ayu _**les **__**desea **__**un **__**buen **__**Martes **__**13,  
**__**eso significa rómpete una pierna –u–.**_

_**¡Deja **__**un **_Review_**! **__**Y **__**estás **__**colaborando **__**con  
**__**Darle **__**un **_abrazo a un árbol _**por **__**el **__**medioambiente,  
**__**¿Qué dices? ;D**_


	10. Bad Girl

"**Una ALOCADA Graduación"  
****C**_omedia_, **D**_rama_, **R**_omance_ **(**_K_**)  
****K**aito _**x **_**M**iku  
**By:** Mega-Ayu  
**Ch 10: **Día 3;"Bad girl"

* * *

––"¿Ya llegamos?"

––"No"

––"¿Llegamos ya?"

––"No…"

––"¿Lle…"

––"¡QUE NO!

Kaito estaba totalmente exhausto, sino fuese por aquel tráfico, por lo menos hubieran pasado del letrero que decía '_Welcome to Santa Mónica_', pero… ¡No! Tenía que llegar el tráfico, y aunque ellos no estuvieran cantando, aún así Len fastidiaba. Y al parecer su '_complice_' León, no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo.

––"¿Ahora si llegamos?" ––seguía insistiendo Len.

Kaito tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. Y eso que los nervios nunca se alteraban.

––"¡Ya está! ¡Nos largamos de aquí!" ––exclamó el peliazul mientras tomaba a León de la camisa––. "¡Me vas a dar el volante!"

––"¿Q-qué? Pero… ¡Mi snorkel!"

––"¡Te compraré uno allá! ¡Estoy harto!"

Kaito empujó a León hacia atrás junto a Len y se abrochó bien el cinturón del asiento del conductor.

––"Abróchense el cinturón, nenes…" ––adivirtió imitando un poco la voz de León el día en que ellos llegaron a Los Ángeles.

Los de atrás, aunque tenían miedo, obedecieron.

Kaito apretó el claxon varias veces, como si estuviese apurado o estresado. Y la verdad era que estaba estresado, pero aún así. Los autos al fin le dieron algo de paso, Kaito aprovechó, giró y se aproximó hacia Beverly Hills de nuevo.

Aunque… No se daba cuenta pero había algo que olvidaba.

––"Un segundo… Yo no tengo licencia todavía" ––musitó Kaito.

León y Len que estaban detrás, casi abren un hueco en los asientos por la caída que habían hecho.

* * *

––"¡Oye Akaito! ¡A ver qué tan bueno eres en el surf!" ––retaba el pelimorado a su mejor amigo mientras éstos se adentraban en el agua.

Akaito puso pulgar arriba mientras chasqueaba la lengua, en una forma alentadora.

Meiko estaba en la orilla, acabando de tomarse unas fotos con unas fans.

––"Princess, ¿te gustaría venir?" ––preguntó Gakupo al ver que la chica ya había terminado.

––"Adelántense, buscaré mi tabla" ––Meiko parecía que esperaba esa pregunta.

Gakupo sonrió. De eso no se percató para nada Akaito, el cual le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro con su codo.

––"¡Aquí me huele a amor!" ––bromeaba el pelirrojo con picardía.

Gakupo sólo lo miró mal.

––"Ella es mi amiga, nada más eso" ––aclaró el chico.

El pelirrojo no estaba muy seguro de eso. Pero aún así no seguiría insistiendo, él sabía que Gakupo gustaba de ella, sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

"_Si, claro. Muuuy pequeño. Je, je" _se decía Akaito de manera intrapersonal mientras estaba de espaldas hacia Gakupo y sonreía con malicia.

––"Akaito, ¿te encuentras bien? Ahora murmuras cosas raras"

El pelirrojo da un respingo y se pasa la mano por la nuca––. "¡JA, JA! Ay… Gakupo, ¿Qué cosas dices? Je, je… Estoy… ¡Buenísimo!" ––tartamudeaba de manera nerviosa––. "¡Oh mira! ¡Es Meiko! Ya, vámonos" ––farfulló jalando a su amigo hacia el mar.

––"¡Oigan, espérenme!"

* * *

––"Piedra, papel o tijeras. Uno, dos, tres…"

––"¡Ja! ¡Gané!" ––celebraba Gumi dando saltitos y un raro bailecito en el equipo contrario.

Haku la miró expectante.

––"Vale, vale. Paro, ¿si?"

Ahí fue donde la chica de cabellos grises sonrió victoriosa.

––"Gana el que llegue a 10pts" ––afirmó Rin mirando a Neru buscando que lo confirmara.

––"Oh, si… A 10pts" ––confirmó la rubia pelilarga de una muy notable manera nerviosa

––"Que gane el mejor"

Sonó el silbato del salvavidas, el cual estaba en el equipo de Rin y aún así avisaba la ronda. Neru da un respingo, estaba nerviosa, ella prefería alardear con los niñitos que con gente grande.

––"¡Vamos Neru! ¡Ganaremos!" ––alentó la –nombrada por sí misma– co-capitana del equipo Neru.

La rubia pelilarga no estaba muy segura de ello, sólo quería acabar con eso. Se puso en la quinta posición por si el balón llegara muy adelante. Gumi estaba justo delante de ella.

El gordito de su equipo estaba justo al lado izquierdo de Neru, comiéndose un chocolate, y tenía la cara manchada de tan divino dulce.

Neru rezó por última vez: _"Dios, estoy consciente de que perderé. Pero que no sea de manera fea"_

Gumi saca y Rin lo remata, cosa que llega de nuevo hacia Gumi y lo pasa con una **cosa que no sé** y se desvía hacia la derecha, donde estaba Bell.

El juego sigue con los nervios de Neru, ella sabía que alguna vez cambiarían de posición pero era una cosa que ella no quería que pasara.

El salvavidas, que estaba justo detrás de Dell, sacó cuando ya el equipo de ellos llevó un punto. La pelota salió hacia el gordito que estaba justo al lado de Neru. La impresión fue que la detuvo tan fácil, y eso que estaba tapado con una gorra de béisbol, lentes de sol y el tonto chocolate que se estaba comiendo. Hizo un lanzamiento que llegó fácilmente hasta los últimos del equipo contrario.

Llegó hasta Haku, que estaba en el medio del salvavidas y la rubia que Rin había escogido. En otras palabras, podía llegar a Neru.

La pelilarga de nuevo con sus nervios de punta, tenía un no-sé-qué en el estomago que hacía que tuviera los vellitos de punta. La vista se le estaba nublando un poco, ya eso no era nervios, era que tenía miedo, ¿miedo? ¿Neru Akita con miedo? ¿Y de cuándo acá eso podría pasar?

––"Ugh…"

Haku ya estaba lanzando la pelota. Y estaba llegando hacia ella, ni siquiera hacia Gumi. ¡Hacia Neru Akita!

Neru tomó algo de impulso, aunque no veía muy bien y en su estomago revoloteaban las maripositas nerviosas, esos malditos insectos, ¿Cómo demonios se meten allí?

––"¡Kyah!"

Neru hizo un remate desde su punto y pasó hacia Rin que con la impresión de ello, ella no pudo pasarla.

Punto para el equipo Neru.

Allí se quedaron todos paradotes mirando a Neru, la cual seguía en su misma posición: tenía una pierna alzada, la mano en la misma posición en la que había empujado la pelota, la mandíbula casi en el piso y los ojos abiertotes.

Rin seguía sin moverse, al igual que los demás, con esos movimientos raritos que hacía Neru cuando estaba por llegarle la pelota, pensaba que no la detendría y que no la llegaría a pasar. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo la pasó? ¡Si estaba casi revolcándose en la arena!

––"¡Rin! ¡Avíspate!" ––espetaba Haku detrás de ella.

Rin puso mala cara, aún así no dejaría que el equipo Neru llegara a ganar.

––"Neru…" ––llamó Gumi que estaba delante de ella––. "Ya puedes dejar de hacer esa rara pose"

* * *

Akaito, mientras surfeaba un poco, hacía unas poses sexys para las fans que estaban en la orilla mirándolos, y unas que estaban por allí cerca de él.

––"No he visto persona más metrosexual que él" ––comentaba Meiko, la cual estaba recostada de su tabla junto con Gakupo en la suya––, "bueno… León es uno de ellos"

Gakupo sonrió, ella era una persona con la que se entretenía más.

Meiko cargaba unos lentes de sol negros, ni se podían notar sus ojos. No sólo estaba viendo a Akaito modelando para sus fans, también miró cuando Gakupo había sonreído de una manera muy… tierna.

"_¿Tierna? Bueno… No se le ve mal" _pensaba Meiko. La verdad era que Gakupo se veía mejor sonriendo de esa manera, porque sus demás sonrisas eran como muy… Presumidas y narcisas.

Gakupo siempre sonreía de esa manera que tanto odiaba Meiko, las tontas risitas que hacía cada vez que lograba sacarla de quicio. Meiko no pensaba que él fuese tan fastidioso, pero aún así… Esa sonrisa era la excepción.

––"Princess…" ––llama Gakupo.

Meiko no se había dado cuenta de que lo seguía mirando, sólo pudo sentir como le recorría un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

––"¿Dime?"

Gakupo se volvió hacia ella y la miró justo a los ojos. Aunque Meiko no lo viera sentía que él sabía exactamente donde estaba situada su mirada.

No sabía por qué, pero sus mejillas estaban algo calientes. Bueno, había un solazo enorme allí en plena playa, podía ser eso ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, Meiko no se tapó con nada, porque además de que Gakupo era muy despistado, tonto y raro, no se daría cuenta. ¡Y se estaba bronceando, por Dios!

––"Oye tonto, te dije que me dijeras" ––demandó Meiko.

Habían pasado unos diez segundos desde que le dio permiso para que le dijera. Y él ni siquiera había dicho la primera palabra.

––"¿Eh? ¡Ah, si!" ––reaccionó el pelimorado––. "¿Quieres surfear?"

A decir verdad, el único que estaba surfeando desde que Gakupo le preguntó si ella quería, era Akaito.

––"¡Meiko! ¡Mira que me dejas sola allá!" ––exclamaba una pelirrosa que llegaba con una tabla de surf hacia donde estaban ellos.

Meiko se volvió a ella. Cuando fue a buscar su tabla, Luka estaba comprándose un helado no muy lejos de la sombrilla que habían alquilado. Luka no se había enterado de que Meiko se había ido de allí, sólo hasta que la vio con Akaito y Gakupo en el mar.

––"¡Princess!" ––saludó Gakupo agitando su mano.

Luka sonrió, y se les quedó viendo por unos cortos segundos. Meiko estaba apoyada en su tabla de surf y Gakupo la imitaba, pero él en la suya. Estaban casi frente a frente. Meiko estaba a espaldas de Luka y Gakupo estaba casi al lado de Meiko y la podía ver casi de frente. Sus tablas casi formaban una '_L_' en esas posiciones.

Luka pensó alguito mal, pero aún así se preguntó––: "¿Interrumpo algo?"

Meiko miró a Gakupo, aunque sabía que él no lo notaría.

––"Para nada, Luka" ––respondió la morena muy normal.

––"Sólo le preguntaba si quería surfear" ––aclaró Gakupo.

Luka, la cual estaba recostada boca arriba en su tabla para surfear, remó hacia donde estaban ellos y le dijo a Gakupo––: "¡Yo si quiero!"

Gakupo sonrió de oreja a oreja, e imitó a Luka en su posición y ambos se fueron a cazar olas.

Meiko quedó allí, ni siquiera les gritó un _"¡Espérenme! ¡También quiero!"_, pero de verdad si quería surfear junto a ellos. La chica quedó sola, pero es que él siquiera se volteó a preguntarle de nuevo si quería ir. Meiko ni se molestó en decirle que también quería, se les quedó viendo a ver cómo se divertían.

––"Oye Gakupo…" ––llamaba Luka.

El pelimorado se volvió hacia ella.

––"¿Sabes…? Eh… Yo no sé surfear" ––aclaró Luka de una manera tímida.

Gakupo parpadeó varias veces––. "¿No sabes? ¿Y cómo es que tienes una tabla?"

––"Bueno… Es que mi papá me la trajo de México una vez, pero me interesaba más el acrobatismo, y nunca aprendí el surf"

El chico rió un poco.

––"No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré"

Gakupo se paró en su tabla e invitó a Luka a hacerlo también.

––"¿Q-qué? ¿Ya tan rápido?"

––"Claro. ¿Te da miedo, Princess?"

Luka negó y trató de incorporarse––. "Las Megurine no tenemos miedo"

Ya cuando Luka había logrado ponerse de pie. Gakupo se pasó a su tabla de surf.

––"¡Gakuuupoo!" ––chilló la chica.

––"¿No y que no tenían miedo?" ––cuestionaba graciosamente el pelimorado.

––"¡La excepción soy yo!"

Una ola algo grande vino y Gakupo ayudó a Luka a que no se cayese. Él la sostenía de la cintura y la chica estaba algo temerosa por caerse.

––"¿Tienes equilibrio?" ––le preguntó Gakupo una vez que se tiraba al agua cuando ya la ola había pasado.

––"¡Claro que si! ¿Esto? ¡Ja! Si la cuerda floja es peor" ––alardeó la pelirrosa mientras imitaba a Gakupo y se tiraba al agua.

Meiko vio toda esa escena, parecían los propios enamorados. _"¿Cómo Luka lo toleraba?" _se preguntaba la morena sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Akaito llegó hacia ella, y notaba que tenía una cara algo molesta. Aunque no era raro, Meiko vivía amargada. Miró hacia la misma dirección que ella y notó a Gakupo y Luka riendo los dos juntos.

El chico comprendió, pero aún así quería fastidiar––: "¿Celos, Mei?"

Meiko, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Akaito, se quitó los lentes y lo miró expectante.

––"¡Que no me llamen Mei!" ––exclamó.

––"Sabes que esa no fue la pregunta, ¿verdad?" ––Akaito insistía.

Meiko se quedó callada mirando el mar lejano.

––"¿No vas a responderme?"

––"¿Vas a dejar de hacerme preguntas?" ––espetó Meiko con un tono de voz desanimado.

––"Vaya ánimos…"

––"¡Agh! ¡Muérete, Akaito!" ––exlcamó la chica. Ya Akaito le comenzaba a fastidiar.

El pelirrojo sonrió con victoria. Se quedó a su lado mirando el mar hacia lo lejos.

––"El mar está tranquilo, ¿no crees?"

Meiko asintió como si nada pasara. La verdad, es que ella no tenía ni ganas de pelear.

––"¿Qué tienes?" ––seguía Akaito con su interrogatorio.

––"Lo mismo me pregunto…" ––ironizó––. "¿Por qué lo haces?"

––"¿A qué te refieres?"

––"¿No estás aquí haciéndome preguntas tontas?"

Akaito la miró. Meiko lo entendía como una súplica.

––"¿Pasa algo?"

––"¿Me vas a ayudar?"

Meiko parpadeó confusa––. "¿Ah?"

––"¿Lo harás?" ––rogaba mientras se le acercaba más a Meiko y la tomaba por los hombros.

––"A-Akaito… Contrólate…" ––la chica tartamudeaba por la cercanía entre ellos.

Akaito la suelta pero sin dejar de mirarla.

––"¿En qué demonios quieres que te ayude?" ––preguntaba Meiko.

––"Quiero que Luka vaya conmigo a la graduación de mi hermano"

––"¿Que tú qué?"

* * *

––"¡¿Cómo que no tienes licencia? !" ––exclamó León con aires de estrés.

Ya los chicos iban a medio camino de Beverly Hills. Y cuando león revivió de su desmaye, se dio cuenta de que el chico aún seguía conduciendo el auto, y que ya estaban llegando a la ciudad.

"_¿Cómo es que no lo han arrestado?" _se cuestionaba León mentalmente.

Len estaba jugando videojuegos y comiéndose unas galletas de coco.

––"¿Esas galletas de coco…"

––"Son las que Lola preparó para la playa" ––agregó Len, como si nada.

––"¡¿Qué? ! ¡Pero…! Se supone que eran para mí"

––"No te preocupes, aún quedan unas siete en la cajita" ––respondía Len.

Kaito miró por el retrovisor y sonrió, él también se estaba comiendo unas galletas de coco.

––"Llegamos ya a la playa"

León miró asustado a ambas direcciones.

––"¿Llegamos? ¡¿Tan rápido? !" ––exclamó aún confundido, y algo asustado.

Kaito acomodó el retrovisor para mirarlo mejor y con una cara simplemente despreocupada le dijo––: "Ah si… Mientras estuviste inconsciente, pues… Digamos que tu auto dejó de ser ecológico"

El peliazul chasqueó la lengua mientras le sonreía a León por el retrovisor. Después de esto, salió rápidamente con su bolso y junto a Len se escabulleron de León y su histeria.

––"Kaito… ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI AUTOOO? !"

* * *

––"Espera, Akaito… ¿Te gusta Lu…"

––"¡Shhh! ¡Shhhhh!" ––siseaba el pelirrojo poniéndole los dedos en los labios a Meiko, mientras los meneaba varias veces.

––"Vale, vale… No diré nada" ––Meiko trataba de calmarlo––. "Pero, dime. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Tan sólo ve hacia ella y dile si quiere ser tu cita en la fiesta de graduación de Kaito" ––sugería Meiko señalando hacia donde aún seguían muy juntos Luka y Gakupo.

Akaito miró a ambas direcciones mientras se mordía el labio inferior, le daba nervios de tan sólo pensar en cómo reaccionaría Luka ante eso. Y sólo tenía todo el día de hoy para proponérselo, aunque él no confiaba en sí mismo para hacer eso.

Akaito suspiró––. "Lo haré" ––dijo mientras empuñaba sus manos y cerraba los ojos al hablar, alentándose a sí mismo.

Cuando los abrió notó que Meiko no lo había escuchado. Al contrario, la chica estaba apoyada en su tabla de surf mirando a Gakupo y Luka hablando muy sonrientes, de lejos se podía notar que Gakupo actuaba con Luka como anteriormente lo había hecho en el avión más con Meiko y un poco menos con Luka, cuando la llamaba '_Princesa_' y ponía un color dependiendo de su vestimenta o color de cabello, simulando su vanidad hacia él.

El pelirrojo notaba la impresión en los ojos de Meiko, los cuales estaban algo rojos de las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en ellos.

No podía creerlo… Meiko iba… ¿a llorar?

"_No. Ella es muy fuerte para llorar. Debe ser el agua salada"_

––"Meiko…"

La chica se volvía lentamente hacia Akaito con la mirada gacha y posada en el agua, sólo que su mirada no mostraba ninguna emoción, sólo seriedad.

"_¿Tan simple te tomas estas cosas?" _Akaito sólo se preguntaba cosas sobre su… Muy calmada, forma de expresarse, aunque no lo hacía.

––"Meiko, ¿acaso lo extrañas?"

––"¿Extrañar a quién?" ––se preguntó la chica mirando a Akaito, por fin.

––"¿A quién será?" ––la cuestionaba el pelirrojo en sarcasmo.

––"Si te refieres a Gakupo, pues… Está muy raro conmigo" ––aclaró Meiko bajando de nuevo la mirada, de la misma forma seria.

––"¿Qué tan raro?"

Meiko rodó los ojos de manera fastidiada––. "¿Por qué preguntas tanto? Agh… Pues, es que… Cuando estábamos en el avión; él y yo nos tratamos como siempre lo hacemos, y me comenzó a llamar… Princesa"

Akaito arqueó las cejas con picardía, cosa que Meiko no notaba.

––"Pero desde ayer en la noche, con todo el asunto de la ridícula historia de terror… Bueno, cuando comenzamos a andar él estaba normal, pero en el día de hoy… Cambió totalmente. No sé por qué" ––contaba Meiko tratando de desviar la mirada del chico de cabellos morados.

––"Con que… Él sólo está algo raro contigo"

––"Si, pero míralo… Con Luka no está así. ¡Incluso la llama Princesa!"

––"A ti también te llama Princesa" ––alentaba Akaito en un pequeño intento.

––"Pero no como lo hacía antes…" ––dijo Meiko en un tono de melancolía.

Akaito estaba llegando a una conclusión, que su amiga––… "Estás celosa y enamorada"

Meiko se giró bruscamente para mirarlo bien con los ojos levemente abiertos, al igual que su mirada reflejaba una sorpresa y confusión.

––"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? !" ––exclamó luego de unos segundos de haberlo mirado de sorpresa.

El chico sonrió mientras comenzaba a flotar en el agua con los brazos cruzados en su nuca.

––"Créelo que si"

La morena algo asustada por esas palabras comenzó a nadar con su tabla hasta la orilla, no sin antes llevarse a Luka con ella, jalada del cabello.

Luka apenas y pudo decirle adiós con la mano a Gakupo mientras Meiko la seguía llevando fuera del agua.

––"¡Meeeeikoo! ¡Suéltame que se caminar sola!" ––protestó la pelirrosa logrando zafarse de las manos asesinas de Meiko––. "¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? !" ––demandaba Luka viendo a Meiko con la cara molesta.

Ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia las sombrillas.

Luka la siguió e insistió en preguntar––: "¿Y a ti qué te pasa?"

––"Nada…" ––musitó la morena––. "Quería salir del agua"

––"Aunque sea pudiste habérmelo dicho en vez de…"

––"¿Crees que soy mala?" ––preguntó Meiko interrumpiendo a Luka.

––"…jalarme el pelo" ––completó Luka confundida por la pregunta de Meiko––. "¿Mala tú? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

* * *

––"¡Neru! ¡Neru! ¡Neru!"

Las personas de la playa apoyaban a la chica rubia de cabello largo. Neru iba ganando gracias a sus nervios de gelatina, las piernas de la chica temblaban cuando Rin le tiraba la pelota con un remate, luego de que ella se la hubiera tirado una vez más.

El equipo Neru la dejó sola, al igual que los integrantes del equipo de Rin. Ahora ambas capitanas estaban cara a cara enfrentándose entre ellas mismas.

Pero los ex integrantes de los equipos estaban allí apoyándolas. Más que todo, las porras que hacía Gumi para Neru, la peliverde se molestó en robarle unos pompones a una porrista que iba pasando por allí, sólo para hacerle un loco bailecito a Neru. Pero eso la ponía más nerviosa a Neru…

La pelilarga detiene el remate de Rin con otro más potente, sus piernas ya no fallaban tanto y podía hacerlos sin molestia, Rin no tocó la pelota.

––"¡Ay por Dios!" ––bufó Rin.

––"¡Wheeee! ¡El juego es de Neru! ¡El juego es de Neru!" ––celebró Gumi agitando con mucha energía los pompones, mientras '_cautivaba_' a todos con su baile.

Neru parpadeó, varias veces seguidas _". 10pts… ¿10pts? ¡¿10pts? !"_

Rin se le acercó a Neru, la cual seguía en la misma posición en la que había caído, después de haber rematado.

––"Felicidades Neru" ––Rin le tomó la mano a la chica y la estrechó––, "buen juego, no sabía que eras tan buena"

Neru recuperó la compostura y sólo pudo inflar su pecho con orgullo.

––"¡Ja! Ay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, pequeña Rin"

La rubia menor suspiró, Neru no cambiará nunca… Pero así era como todos la querían.

––"¿Vas a casa de León?"

––"Oh yeah, Gumi también se irá conmigo… Y creo que Haku y Dell también. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ese idiota de León? Quiero saludarlo"

A Rin se le había olvidado que los chicos se habían ido a Santa Mónica, y que no tenía nada qué comer porque con León y sus tontos apuros, no dejó a Lola tomar la comida. Y no había comido desde la mañana, que había robado una gran parte de los waffles de León y se los había comido.

––"Ahora que lo dic…"

––"¡Riiiin!"

La rubia se giró y notó a Len que corría hacía ella, junto a Kaito.

––"¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¿Por qué tan agitado?" ––le preguntó la chica.

Len y Kaito apenas y recuperaban el aliento.

––"Ja… Ja… Ja. Kaito y yo le hicimos… La mejor broma del mundo a León" ––contaba Len recuperando el aliento.

––"¡Que genial! Me muero por ver la cara de idiota de León" ––Neru ponía ojos de ilusión mientras los demás la veían algo raro, más que todo Rin.

––"Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?"

––"Por ese pequeño chirrido que se oye, debe estar gritando que nos odia en su auto" ––comentó Kaito.

Los cuatro chicos ríen por el comentario de Kaito.

––"Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde está Miku?" ––pregunta el peliazul rápidamente.

Rin mira a Neru, y a Len quienes comparten una muy cómplice mirada pícara.

––"Oye, ahora que lo pregunta… No he visto a Miku en todo el día" ––dijo Neru.

La rubia pequeña también se extrañó por ello––. "Creo que está…"

––"¡Hola, chicos!"

Todos se volvieron a aquella voz que interrumpió a Rin, era Miku… Ya estaba vestida con un traje de baño que Rin sabía que lo había conseguido por donde los vendedores solían estar. Su traje de baño era uno completo, algo abierto en los lados y mostraba gran parte de la espalda y el estómago; color morado con degradaciones en verde, azul y rosa. Tenía también un estilo de leopardo entre esos colores y algo de blanco y negro que lo acompañaba.

Aunque así era el traje de baño, Miku se había puesto un pareo en un tono aguamarina, amarrado a su cadera. En pocas palabras, Miku lucía muy… sexy.

Rin al verla abrió los ojos y sonrió, que buen gusto tenía su mejor amiga. Lo mismo hacía Neru, ella la miraba sonriendo con los ojos bien abiertos y acariciándose la barbilla un par de veces. Los chicos en cambio… Len estaba normal, con los ojos bien abiertos, pero Kaito ya se le veía la mandíbula en el piso.

––"Ah, ahí está Miku" ––le anuncia Neru a Kaito mientras le golpeaba levemente el hombro.

––"Oigan, estoy sudando a chorros por el juego. ¿Qué tal si nos metemos un rato al agua?" ––sugiere Rin.

Todos asienten y las chicas son las primeras en adelantarse. Mientras tanto, Kaito seguía con la boca abierta viendo a Miku caminando y Len sólo pudo decirle––: "Amigo, cierra la boca que ya veo una mosca revoloteando allí dentro"

––"Ah, ¿eh? ¡Aaaagh!"

Kaito se da unos golpecitos en el pecho tratando de sacarse la dichosa mosca. Lo que no pensó fue, que Len sólo hiperbolizó un poco.

* * *

**¡Que onda chicos!**

Lo sé, se supone que se lo prometí el miércoles, pero créanme que hacer tres historias al mismo tiempo no fue fácil. ¿Saben? Lo hice rapidísimo, me llegó la inspiración muy bien, sólo que **DEMASIADO** me vino D: si, me refiero a que hasta hice un fic navideño. Lo iba a hacer de _Vocaloid_ pero me inspiré más en _iCarly_, ¡yeeeah! La parejita **Seddie**, mi favorita *Q* estoy obsesionada xD. Si hay alguno por aquí que le guste esta pareja, les recomiendo pasar por mi fic que lo subiré mañana _25 de Diciembre_, se llamará: **"iTake My Leave of Xmas" **será la típica historia de los espíritus navideños que te enseñan la gran importancia de la navidad, pero es una historia muy disparatada, ¡y algo misteriosa! Dios mío, yo amo el misterio…

Otra cosa, con lo de Luka y Akaito, pues... Se que pensarán que es raro, pero, cuando vean el próximo capítulo se darán cuenta de algo ¡loquísimo!.

Bien chicos, gracias por leer, continuaré la última parte y comenzaré la graduación. ¡Whee!

**¡Saayo! ~ _¡Merry Christmas!_**


	11. Secuaces

"**Una ALOCADA Graduación"  
****C**_omedia_, **D**_rama_, **R**_omance_ **(**_K_**)  
****K**aito _**x **_**M**iku  
**By:** Mega-Ayu  
**Ch 11: **Día 3;"Secuaces"

* * *

—Meiko, ¿me vas a decir? —insistía la pelirrosa poniendo su mano en el hombro de la morena.

La otra ni siquiera volteó para mirarla a los ojos, tan sólo quedó con la mirada clavada en el mar. Donde a lo lejos, se podía divisar a Gakupo y Akaito surfeando.

Luka miró a la misma dirección que ella. Era totalmente obvio… Meiko miraba hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¿Es por Gakupo? —preguntó la pelirrosa esperando la afirmación de su amiga. La verdad es que Luka deseaba un sí, porque entonces su plan anterior había funcionado.

Otra cosa que invadía la mente de la pelirrosa era… ¿Cómo la pasaron ellos dos la noche anterior? Se sabe que el plan podía haber fallado, y Luka notaba que Gakupo estaba raro con Meiko, pero con ella seguía igual de normal que en el avión.

—¿Por qué todos insisten en preguntarme si es por él? ¡Santo Dios! ¡Que no! —protestó la morena.

Luka rodó los ojos, sabía que Meiko no aclararía lo que sí es cierto.

Por la mente de la morena cruzaba la petición de Akaito: _"Quiero que Luka vaya conmigo a la graduación de mi hermano" _habían sido esas las palabras del pelirrojo que habían ocasionado que Meiko se ahogase con agua salada.

Pero con los _grandísimos_ ánimos que cargaba, no estaba segura de hacerlo o no.

—Oye Luka… —llamó pero sin dejar de mirar hacia el mar.

La pelirrosa de nuevo tenía esperanzas de que fuera lo que ella quería.

—Tú… ¿Tienes alguna cita para la graduación?" —divagó.

Luka enarcó una ceja, confundida por la pregunta de Meiko.

"_¡Ja! ¡Gané, Gakupo!"_ celebraba Akaito haciendo un raro bailecillo en el agua.

Luka miró hacia ellos y luego a Meiko, se dignaba a responderle a la chica morena—: Pues… Si tengo cita, Gakupo me invitó —afirmó la pelirrosa.

Meiko parecía hundirse entre un rayo y un gran hoyo. El por qué, no podía explicarlo, pero sabía de alguna forma que no era porque Akaito entristecería por meses, o incluso años. Pero algo le molestaba por dentro, y no podía explicarlo con palabras, ni siquiera sabía un por qué.

—¿Con… Gakupo?"

—Eh si… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Celos? ! —preguntó Luka en un tono desesperado.

Meiko la miró rara por su tono de voz, cosa que hizo que Luka carraspeara la garganta y tosiera un poco para después corregirse.

—Digo… ¿Te molesta que estemos juntos? —repuso en un mejorado tono de voz.

Meiko enarcó una ceja para después reírse en una carcajada—: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Aaaay Luka! ¡Por Dios! ¿Sabes? Dejé de tomar en exceso, tampoco estoy drogada como para estar celosa por _eso_ —exclamó la morena haciendo un énfasis en el pronombre que sustituía el nombre del chico, mientras lo señalaba.

Gakupo trataba de montarse en su tabla de surf.

Sin darse cuenta, Meiko sonrió al ver que él intentaba subirse cuando se volteaba bruscamente hacia el agua.

Luka piensa mal, ya era costumbre. Pero sabía que Meiko lo quería, eso estaba por verse.

—¿Son celos o no? —insiste la pelirrosa.

Meiko se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo al pelimorado sonriendo como quinceañera, pero ella no era ninguna quinceañera tonta, tenía dieciocho. Sintió un calor en sus mejillas en ese momento, se coloca sus lentes de sol y comienza a caminar en otra dirección a la de Luka y en un muy tartamudeado intento de farfullo dijo—: ¿D-de qué hablas?

Luka la siguió, pero no le respondió nadita. Le parecía divertido ver a Meiko de esa forma.

"_Es por el sol, Meiko, es por el sol…" _se decía Meiko de manera interpersonal.

* * *

—¡GUUUUMIII! —gritaba una rubia de cabellos largos totalmente relajada bajo una sombrilla acompañada de Rin.

La otra rubia comenzó a sonar una campanilla de un lado a otro.

La peliverde apareció sosteniendo una bandeja de limonadas. La chica jadeaba y aquella bandeja se balanceaba, pero era tan perfecto el equilibrio que tenía para cargar con esa bandeja que no llegaba a derramarse ni un poco de aquella bebida ácida.

—Tardaste —dijo la pelilarga con un tono de '_su real patrona_'.

Gumi sólo pudo llorar internamente.

—¡No sabes lo difícil que es patinar sobre arena! —exclamó la peliverde.

—Ya Gumi, si quieres descansa —ofreció la rubia pequeña.

Gumi aprovechó y se sentó en una de las sillas y le robó la limonada a Neru para comenzar a tomársela.

—¡Oye! —protestó Neru.

—No se peleen, hay muchas limonadas en el mundo —calmó Rin antes de que se armara un aquelarre entre ellas.

Neru se recostó de su silla con los brazos cruzados.

Rin se giró para ver a lo lejos a Gakupo cayéndose de su tabla de surf, y haciendo caer a Akaito también. Volteó los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano, él estaba jugando con un fideo flotador, le estaba lanzando agua a Kaito con él. Rin sonrió al ver eso, porque Kaito trataba de hablar con Miku, pero con Len allí atrás era imposible.

Rin se quitó la camisa y su short y tomó un fideo flotador que estaba bajo la sombrilla.

—¿Rin, a dónde vas? —preguntaba Neru viendo que ella se estaba yendo.

—Voy a fastidiar a Miku, ¡adióooss!

Neru toma un pequeño pañuelo que Gumi le había tirado y comenzó a secarse unas lágrimas falsas—. ¡Rin aprende tan rápido! —dijo con melodrama.

La peliverde la miró raro y siguió tomando una limonada, pero esta vez… era la de Rin.

* * *

—¡Len! —llamó Rin apenas tocó el agua con sus pies.

El rubio se volvió a ella e intercambiaron una muy cómplice mirada. Los gemelos siempre hacían eso cuando tenían una idea loca de molestar a alguien, si separados eran un terremoto, juntos eran el Apocalipsis.

Miku pensó para sí misma: _"¿Por qué no tengo amigos normales?"_. Pero de la peliaqua no se podía esperar la normalidad sin ver mucho antes la paranoiquez por su lado.

—Hola azulito, hola paranoialogía —saludaba Rin de forma rápida en la última palabra.

Len atrajo más a sí a Rin para decirle una cosa en el oído, Kaito y Miku miraron la escena algo asustados por si estaban intercambiando un secreto maligno acerca de cómo los matarían.

Después de eso, los gemelos le dieron una muy temerosa mirada maliciosa.

—¡Oigan esto no es _Trick & Treat_! —exclamó Miku asustada.

Rin estalló a carcajadas al igual que Kaito y Len.

Al parecer Miku era la única que no comprendía el por qué de tal carcajada, ¡ella estaba asustada, por Dios! La peliaqua infló los mofletes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

* * *

Ya se había hecho de tarde. Los chicos estaban guardando las cosas, no sin antes tratar de quitarles la arena, aunque no fueron muchas cosas las que cayeron en ella.

Lola estaba guardando la sombrilla en los asientos de atrás, pero se da cuenta de que el auto ecológicamente _genial_ de León estaba lleno de migajitas y una pequeña filita de hormigas que se aproximaban hacia una migaja. La pelinegra tomó aquel resto y lo olfateó un poco.

Vio a León con la bandeja de las galletas en el otro lado del auto, ya se preguntaba ella dónde estaba metido el rubio. Se aproximó hacia él y jalándolo de los cabellos lo regañaba—: ¡Leóooon! ¡Llenaste el auto de migajas de mis galletas de coco y dejaste que las hormigas llegaran a él!

Lola le soltó los cabellos para darle un zape, y de nuevo jalarlo de sus cabellos dorados.

León chillaba—. ¡Ahaaaa! ¡Cariiiiñoo por favor, suéltameee!

Lola lo miró ceñuda—. Te suelto cuando termines de limpiar, TU auto —recaló la pelinegra.

León puso carita de niñito regañado mientras que Lola lo soltaba y él se dirigía a limpiar su auto.

Rin miró la escenita, y como siempre si burló de León—: ¡Ja! ¡Idiooootaaa! —. Le sacó la lengua.

Mientras Rin seguía riendo y riendo, Miku y Neru se la llevaron de allí jalándola. Miku por el brazo y Neru por sus cabellos.

Ahora el turno de reír de León. Echó una pequeña risita mientras que con una toallita húmeda limpiaba su auto.

Rin le sacó el dedo.

Mientras tanto, León sacó un pequeño radio del maletero de su auto y lo conectó a u enchufe de una cabaña cercana, lo puso en una emisora donde sólo se escuchaban rancheras tristonas y cursis.

Todos se le quedaban viendo raro, hasta su bella novia detestaba eso, más que todo Rin era la que más raro lo veía.

—Pssst… Gakupo, ven acá —llamó Rin al pelimorado cerca de ella.

—¿Pasa algo, rubiecita?

—¿Puedo subirme a tus hombros? —preguntó señalando como una niña pequeña.

Gakupo miró sus hombros y a ella, luego sus hombros y de nuevo a ella, y así siguió por unos cuantos segundos. Ya en la última Rin lo miraba fulminante.

—¡¿Quieres decidirte por una buena vez? ! —exclamó Rin casi que gritando.

Gakupo rió por su actitud y la montó encima de sus hombros.

—Oigan… ¿Quién me apoya en irnos y dejar solo a León con su "ecológicamente" bello auto? —aportó la rubia pequeña haciendo un ademán con la mano.

La gran mayoría —en referencia a todos menos León— levantó la mano y comenzaron a gritar como locos, y como siempre, había un loco que hacía del más raro bailecillo, y esta vez Gakupo estaba ocupado para haberlo hecho, fue Akaito quien lo hizo.

Todos se le quedaban viendo raro, Rin sólo volteó los ojos y señaló la camioneta de Akaito mientras se abrazaba más a Gakupo—: ¡Vaaaamos pelimorado! ¡Nos vamos a la casa de León, sin León! ¡Wheee!

Todos la siguieron mientras animaban porque estarían sin el dueño de la casa en su propia casa. Hasta Lola los siguió totalmente indiferente.

—Cariño…

—¡No soporto tus rancheras! ¡Supéralo León! —exclamó la pelinegra yéndose con los demás.

Akaito, que era el último, aprovechó para robarle el radio a León y poner alguna emisora de buena música. Y por suerte, la primera que puso fue una de música electrónica.

León quedó solo, sin música, sin novia… Sólo con su ecológicamente genial auto.

—Eh… ¿Cariños?

* * *

Apenas el pelirrojo estacionó la camioneta, los chicos se bajaron de ella como niñitos pequeños. Más que todo Rin, que aún seguía montada en los hombros del pelimorado. Neru le seguía con una botella de cerveza en la mano mientras abrazaba del hombro a Miku por un lado y por el otro a Gumi. Luka seguía a Gumi. Y por último bajaron Meiko y Akaito sin muchas risas.

La morena atrajo al pelirrojo hacia si mientras señalaba a Luka, comenzó a chismorrosearle a Akaito de lo que se había enterado—: Gramal de los manantiales neoyorquinos, estamos frente a la pared de los insignificantes Game Over de la saga videojuega.

Akaito la miró extrañadísimo—. ¿QUÉ? Hermana, ¿es que los surfistas hippies te dieron pastillitas o qué?

Meiko sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Ugh, creo que tomé. En fin, lo que debo decirte es que Luka parece…

—¿Luka parece gustar de mí? ¡Geenial! ¡Una razón más para pedirle que salga conmigo! Bien, ¡chaíto Meiko!

—¡No! ¡Akaito! ¡Espera…!

—¡No te preocupes, hermanita! ¡Yo me encargo de esto! No me llaman _Súper Akaito_ por nada —alardeó de más el pelirrojo.

Meiko se quedó paradota en el garaje viendo como se alejaban los demás. Estaba sola allí, recordando una de las frases que Akaito había dicho: _"No me llaman _Súper Akaito_ por nada"_.

Meiko sonrió. _"Quedaba mejor _Súper Gakupo_"_ pensó la morena, era verdad que extrañaba como anteriormente se llevaban, pero era él quien había cambiado tan de pronto. Lo aceptaba, y lo podría decir de nuevo, ella era culpable de que él hubiese dejado de ser él.

Suspiró mientras se dirigía hasta afuera y cerraba el garaje.

—No sabía que tomabas, Neru —dijo la peliaqua mientras se alejaba un poco de la pelilarga.

Neru estaba que se caía, ya estaba ebria y había tomado menos de dos botellas.

—¿Cómo es que se embriaga tan rápido? —se preguntaba Gumi tratando de calmarla—. Hasta yo puedo tomar más que ella.

—Eres mesera en tu propio restaurante dinner en Beverly Hills, ¡por lo menos te cuidas! Creo que esta es la primera vez que Neru toma —aclaró la pelirrosa.

—Sea lo que sea, Neru está ebria —dijo Miku— y creo sería buena idea quitarle la botella.

—Ay déjala Miku —dijo Gumi haciendo que todo estará bajo control—. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser…?

**…**

—¿Por qué la gente se pregunta eso y siempre sucede lo contrario? —cuestionaba Luka junto con Gumi que miraban la escenita que se armó.

Neru estaba sentada en un sofá hablando sola y Miku estaba bailando junto a Rin en la pequeña pista de baile de León.

—Hasta Miku tomó botella y media…

—¡Y se embriagó! —exclamó Gumi con una exagerada voz casi rota.

Meiko entró a la sala y detalló la escenita totalmente extrañada.

—Y esto tan sólo ha pasado en menos de quince minutos —dice Luka.

¿Tanto se había tardado Meiko? ¿Como cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera? La casa de león no es tan grande. Lo cierto es que pasó un rato por el bosque del jardín trasero, pero sólo no logró adentrarse, solamente reflexionó.

—¿Meiko? —llamó Gumi.

La morena se volvió hacia ellas que estaban sentadas cerca de la barra de la cocina, detallando todo su alrededor.

—¿Por qué todos han cambiado de repente? —cuestionó chillando de manera asustada, la morena.

—Te lo resumiremos todo —dijo Gumi despreocupada—. Notamos que Neru estaba ebria, entramos a la casa y estaba más ebria. Le había ofrecido una botella a Miku y ella con tan sólo tomar menos de la mitad ya estaba ebria, y ahora la ves bailando con Rin y ella no está ebria pero si loca. Neru está hablando sola, ya se terminó su segunda botella. Nosotras somos las únicas sanas además de Akaito que está tomando junto a Kaito y Len en la barra y Gakupo que está…

—¿Gakupo? ¡¿Dónde está Gakupo, Gumi? ! —preguntó rápidamente la morena.

Luka arqueó las cejas, ¿de cuándo acá ella se preocupaba por él?

—¡Que me digas dónde está Gakupo, Gumi!

Meiko tenía agarrada a la peliverde por los hombros.

—E-e-eh… Está… en el balcón… —balbuceó la peliverde.

—Gracias… —masculló Meiko de mala gana, soltando a Gumi.

Ya cuando la morena se alejaba hacia el balcón, Luka se acercó un poco a Gumi.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Luka notando que la peliverde apenas normalizaba su respiración a buen ritmo.

Gumi se volvió hacia ella y mientras aún recuperaba su respiración le dijo—: Ó está enamorada ó está loca…

Luka miró el camino por donde Meiko había salido, ella aún se preguntaba si todavía se creía la mentirijilla que le había dicho en el día.

"_¿Y si le dice…?" _se preguntaba Luka mentalmente, haciendo unas raras muecas de terror.

—Luka, ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Gakupo? —llamó la morena al llegar al balcón.

El pelimorado se giró hacia ella—. ¿Princess? ¿Qué haces aqu… ¡Aaaau!

Meiko lo había cacheteado, sin razón aparente.

—¡¿Por qué el golpe? ! —exclamó.

—¡Porque eres un idiota!

Gakupo arqueó una ceja—. Eso ya lo sabía…

—¡Me refiero… Me refiero —repuso Meiko—, a que eres el peor amigo del mundo.

—¿Eh?

—¡No te hagas la mosquita muerta conmigo!

—Pero… soy hombre…

—¡No te hagas el mosquito muerto conmigo! —repuso la morena.

—Princess… De verdad no tengo idea de lo que me hablas —aclaró el pelimorado.

—¡Serás idiota! —Meiko le da un zape al pelimorado.

—Genial, este de verdad que no es mi día… ¿Me puedes decir ya de qué demonios me hablas? —insistió el chico.

Meiko suspiró, ya le estaba sacando de la pequeña casilla en la que estaba.

—Estoy hablando de que no ayudas a tu propio mejor amigo… ¿Sabes cuánto me he esmerado en todo y tú en nadita? —espetó la chica.

—¿Ayudarlo?

—¡Si, Gakupo! ¡Ayudarlo! Ahora TÚ tienes que ayudarme porque no haré esto sola.

—Pero, ¿ayudarlo con qué?

—¡A tener una cita! ¡Y no hagas más preguntas que te pareces a él!

—Genial, ayer era con Kaito y Miku y ahora es con ¿Akaito y…?

—¡Luka! Bueno, ella ya _tiene_ cita —dice Meiko recalando en la penúltima palabra.

—Bah, se la robaremos —dijo Gakupo con indiferencia.

Meiko lo miraba enarcando una ceja de la confusión, Luka era su cita, ¿Por qué decir que se la robarán para dársela a Akaito? Pero Meiko lo había comprendido, y no duró mucho tiempo, tan sólo menos de un segundo.

Era que Gakupo se preocupaba de verdad por sus amigos, y aunque aparentara ser el mayor idiota entre todos. Si tenía esa cita con Luka, no le importaba dejársela a Akaito, pueda que hasta sepa que él gusta de ella. Gakupo… era un muy buen amigo, y ella no se arrepentiría de serlo.

Lo abrazó, tanto así que confundió a Gakupo por tal acción. Pero aún así, él también le correspondió al abrazo.

Así duraron unos cuantos segundos, tal vez llegaron al minuto.

—¿Por qué el abrazo? —preguntó Gakupo luego de que se separaran.

Meiko sonrió—. No sabía que fueses tan buen amigo…

Gakupo se enredó como un ocho, pero aún así volvió a abrazar a Meiko. Aunque no supiese de qué demonios hablaba…

—En fin… ¿Nos vamos? ¡Tenemos que hacer que esos dos tengan una cita! ¡Y pronto! —anunció Meiko.

—¿Y por qué pronto?

—Primero porque todos allá dentro se están emborrachando, segundo porque mañana será la graduación, y tercero porque Akaito no debe tener la menor idea de cómo invitar a Luka —aclaró.

—¿Y qué esperamos?

—¡El plan! ¡No tenemos ni uno! —exclamó Meiko con aires de estrés.

—Cálmate… Eh, ¿dices que todos están tomando?

—Así es, pero no sé que tiene que ver es… Espera, ¡si sé qué tiene que ver eso! —exclamó Meiko mientras aplaudía por su victoria.

—¿Aja?

—Verás: Gumi me dijo que Akaito esta tomando con Kaito y Len —contó Meiko.

—¿Tan pequeño Len y bebe? —cuestionó el pelimorado.

—¡No te salgas de tema!

—Perdón… —musitó.

—Sigo. Supongo que como está tomando pueda que esté ebrio, y si lo juntamos con Luka que ella está ilesa y hacemos que tome, entonces ¡pueda que pasen un rato juntos! ¿Y quién sabe? Aunque esté ebrio, tal vez Akaito le pida la cita a la graduación de Kaito.

—Eres lista… —aduló Gakupo con una sonrisita maliciosa en su cara.

—Je, je… ¡Gracias! Por algo me llaman _Súper Meiko_ —dijo Meiko inflando el pecho con orgullo. _"Error, ¡así suena mejor!" _pensó la chica para sí misma.

* * *

—Insisto Luka… No deberías tomar tanto —dijo Meiko rodeada entre Luka y las mil y un bebidas en la mesa.

—¡Jeee, jeee, jee…! Boonita chicaa de roojo… Rooojoo… Mi cabeello es la coombinaación de rojoo y blaaancoo. ¡Blaanco! —dijo Luka con aires de ebriedad.

"_¿Qué he hecho?"_ se preguntaba la morena poniendo ojos de exasperación.

—Al final Luka cayó… —dijo Gumi en un intento de tratar de animar a Meiko.

—¡¿En serio? ! —exclamó la morena con sarcasmo.

Todo su plan se había echado a perder. Akaito ya estaba ebrio cuando Gakupo y ella llegaron pero todo se fue a la basura cuando vieron que Akaito estaba con Neru hablando muy tranquilamente entre risas, carcajadas sin sentido, caricias, abrazos y… besitos.

Meiko pareció abrir la boca, tuvo que ir donde Gakupo y abrazarlo para nada…

Y el remate total, cuando Meiko estaba hablando sobre la pareja de Gakupo, él viene y le dice que no tenía ni idea de que fuese la pareja de Luka. Meiko miró a Luka fulminándola y ella parecía haberse encogido.

La verdad era que Luka no tenía cita, pero cuando Akaito había gritado en la playa hizo que ella voltease en dirección al mar. Allí estaba Gakupo con una expresión de cansancio, Luka recordó todo aquel momento entre ellos, cuando él se enseñó a surfear.

Después de que él le ayudase a surfear en una gran ola, Luka inició el tema de la graduación de Kaito. Comenzaron a chismosear sobre que sería una total locura si Snoop Dogg se aparecía por allí con los Big Time Rush y que Rihanna los deleitara junto a David Guetta y… Bueno, el punto es el tema fue de puras celebridades. Pero Luka no supo en qué momento comenzaron a hablar de las citas, lo que recuerda es que Gakupo murmuró algo parecido a: _"Yo quiero invitar a alguien, pero no se si ella aceptará porque siempre hemos sido… diferentes"_.

Pero en ese momento, Luka no le había dicho nada. Tal vez Gakupo pensaba que Luka no la escucharía, pues será bien ingenuo… Es decir, ¿Quién demonios se pondría a murmurar cosas? Es mejor quedarse callado y pensar porque así, nadie te escuchará. Pero… ¡Ese no era el punto! El punto es que Gakupo parecía querer una cita con quien Luka piensa que él estaba pensando en ese momento.

Con Meiko…

Y por eso había iniciado ese pequeño plan, pero no se percató de que debía haberle dicho a Gakupo para que fuese su secuaz. Y así fue como Meiko llegó a enterarse, aunque no sabía la razón.

Aún así, Luka no tiene cita pero parece que Neru si. Cuando estén ilesos, los matará, a todos, sin importar qué…

—Princess… —la llamó Gakupo.

Ella giró hacia él con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

Gakupo no se percató de eso, pero aún así no dijo nada.

—Necesitamos un pequeño respirito, ¿no crees? —dijo Gakupo ofreciéndole a Meiko una bebida.

—Sabes que dejé de tomar —le recordó ella devolviéndole la botella.

—Oh vamos, sólo por hoy. De todos modos mañana igual ibas a tomar.

—Si pero no tanto.

—Entonces hoy tomas lo tanto que quieras y mañana te libras —insistió el pelimorado.

Meiko lo miró a él y de nuevo a la botella que aún seguía ofreciéndole. La tomó. Allí se pusieron a beber por unas horas.

**…**

—¿Y quée hiciste deespuués…?

—¡Mordí la maaanzana!

—¡Jaa, jaa, ja, jaa, jaa, ja! —reía el pelimorado ya ebrio.

El tonto cuento de que Meiko vio una manzana y se la comió. Ambos estaban ebrios y reían por la más mínima mosca que veían pasar.

Todos habían caído en la sala. Unos estaban en el sofá, otros en la mesa y la gran mayoría en el piso. Lo que les produjo el hecho de estar ebrios.

Los únicos que aún no caían eran Gakupo y Meiko.

Hasta Gumi tomó un poco para acompañar a Miku, Rin y Lola en la pista de baile. Y Miku, Gumi y Lola cayeron en un sofá, Rin quedó como desmayada en el piso.

Ellos seguían y seguían hablando de locuras. Después de allí, digamos que también cayeron.

De pronto la puerta se abre y un rubio de ojos verdes se muestra y detrás de él un rayo retumba, como si fuese la típica escena detectivesca de alguien que entra en la escena del crimen en una fiesta súper elegante, en otras palabras, el típico juego _Clue_. El pobre chico estaba lleno de una que otra alga colgada por los brazos, sus ojos mostraban ojeras y respiraba con dificultad, como si estuviese cansado.

Era León, acababa de llegar a su casa y se encontró con todos "dormidos". El chico aterrizó en un sofá y de allí, sólo se pudieron escuchar los fuertes ronquidos de todos.

¿Quién diría que los Vocaloid disfrutan de una rara velada de estas maneras?

* * *

**Y… ¡Ta ~ da!**

¡Hoooola a todos! ¡Feliz añooo! ¿Cómo la pasaron?

Como siempre lo hago… Muchísimas gracias por sus Rew's. Unos fueron anónimos pero aún así gracias. Y aquí un mensajito para **Habu-San**: "¡**** you! ¡Deja de hablarme de Britney! Sabes bien que estoy de malas u.u yo quería ir a ese concierto" **(**se aclara la garganta**)** errmm… Vuelo a ser la niñita linda de nuevo OwO ¬¬.

Este capítulo me salió raro... Y me tramé en varias oportunidades, fue totalmente loco hacer algo así.

Estoy agotada, ayer me pasé toda la noche pensando en cómo demonios continuarlo, porque me tramé en la última parte, y por eso tardé. Los otros fics los tenía listos pero detesto subir todo separado, me enredo más. Pero ya estoy aquí… Sólo les diré que **actualizaré** posiblemente **(**y mejor para mí**)** entre _este fin de semana y el lunes_. ¡Porque la próxima semana comienzo a ir de nuevo a la **CÁRCEL**! Así es, de nuevo entro al colegio T~T. Bueno, _de la muerte y la suerte no hay escapatoria_ u.u… Y adivinen, el maratón de un capítulo por semana acaba este fin de semana, como estaré en clases de nuevo, dudo mucho que me dé tiempo. De paso que ahora estoy en el segundo lapso T~T, pero los prometo que haré todo lo posible ¿si? Ténganme paciencia, se los suplico.

En fin, ¡nos vemos en unos días!

**¡Sayo ~ !**


	12. Bonita graduación

**—Disclaimer: Obviamente es ilegal que yo, siendo menor de edad aún, sea dueña de algo como Vocaloid, ¿cierto? Sí, lo sé, es taaan triste... Pero Crypton y Yamaha Corporations se portan bien con ellos así que no importa xD.**

**¡SORPRESA! Jejeje... ¿Me odian xD?**

**Hola chicos, qué pena venirles con éste imperdonable retraso de un año, me siento totalmente un asco de ficker y odio de verdad sentirme así :c. ¡Y qué! ¡Ya estoy aquí haciendo triple post de mis fics pendientes, alégrense xD! Me encantaría quedarme un rato largo a explicarles las razones de mi tardanza en no sólo éste, sino también mis otros dos fics vigentes en éste fandom, pero entonces me extendería demasiado y sé que a ustedes no les importa con tal de que esté aquí xD. Les complazco mi tardanza con éste capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho ;).**

**Seeya *u*.**

* * *

**Una ALOCADA Graduación**  
**`•.¸¸.• ´´¯`` •.¸¸.•´**

**Capítulo 12:** _Día 4,_ Bonita graduación

* * *

—¡DESPIEEEERTEEEEEEEN!

—¡AAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Miku se cayó del sofá por los gritos de todos, Gumi la imitó y Rin hizo caer a Len y Kaito.

—¡¿Por qué demonios gritas así, idiota?! —exclamó Rin frustrada mientras hacía varias muecas psicóticas en su cara.

—¡¿Por qué demonios me tumbaste, Rin?! —protestó su gemelo pasándole a un lado a Kaito, el cual hizo caer, otra vez.

—¡Leóooon! ¡Tenías que ser tú! —exclamó la rubia colilarga.

No era nada más y nada menos que el receptor de las emisoras de rancheras mega cursis en todo el mundo. León hizo una reverencia como si gritarles a todos fuese la nominación a los Despertador Choice Awards.

Rin, como siempre, lo mira raro.

—Oigan, ¿qué hora es? —preguntó Neru notando por las ventanas, que aún parecía de noche.

—Son como las tres de la madrugada —contestó Akaito.

Neru miró a su lado, ahí estaba él abrazándola. El pelirrojo. El mejor amigo de Gakupo. El hermano sexy de Kaito. ÉL… ¡Dios mío! ¡Akaito Shion estaba junto a ella! ¡Abrazándola! ¿Pero, desde cuándo? Neru sólo recuerda haber tomado y que estaba hablando sola, pero más nada.

No dijo nada, esperó a que él se diese cuenta de qué estaba haciendo. Además de que estaba disfrutando un poco de ese roce.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen abrazados? —observó Rin justo al momento en que Neru arruga la cara.

Akaito la soltó rápidamente.

—Esperen, ¿tres de la madrugada? —preguntó Kaito aún incorporándose.

—Síp.

—Agh, ¡nooo! —exclamó el peliazul poniendo cara de fastidio y volviendo al punto de partida.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Len.

—¡Mi graduación! Es hoy…

—Relájate, será como a las diez —dijo Rin animándolo.

—¡Pero es hoy! —chilló.

—Agh… Me duele la cabeza… —anunció Luka la cual aún sostenía una botella. Mientras recuperaba sus cinco sentidos, vio lo que tenía en manos y sin saber qué hacer con ella se la tiró a León— Cariño, eso es por haberme despertado. Haz el favor de buscarme una pastilla que moriré con este dolor —demandó Luka.  
Todos la miraron raro.

—Luka, ¿eres tú o una copia de Meiko? —cuestionó Akaito.

Iba a responder a la pregunta pero de inmediato cerró la boca y pareció reflexionar.

—Les digo que no tengo idea —dijo—. Pero este dolor de cabeza me está matando. Jamás tomaré así otra vez… —Luka se incorporó y comenzó a caminar pero se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

—Yo la acompaño —dijo Mikuo y la tomó por los hombros para llevarla a su habitación.

Lola viendo eso anunció—: Oye Mikuo, ni Luka ni Meiko dormirán en su cuarto.

Luka abrió los ojos como platos, lo que querría ahora era nada más que descansar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curiosa la peliaqua, la cual no había intervenido en toda la despertada.

—Bueno, además de que tenemos nuevas huéspedes… —señaló Lola a Gumi y Neru, las cuales hicieron reverencia y lanzaron besos como si fuesen estrellas de cine— Miren el estado en el que está León, ¡no dormiré con esto así!

Todos voltearon a verlo, y en verdad, valía la pena dejar aquel cuarto sólo por si Lola lo querría dejar fuera. León tenía unas algas que le colgaban de los brazos, no se habían dado cuenta de ello —puesto que León parece un monstruo como se vea. Ahora se preguntaban si se habían por su grito de monstruo feroz o por su apariencia.

—¡No te preocupes, Lola! Podemos compartir habitación todas las chicas —anunció alegremente la peliaqua.

Rin le hacía señas de que no quería, pero demasiado tarde, ya Lola había dicho que estaba perfectísima la idea.

—Entonces, ¿la llevo a su cuarto? —preguntó el peliaqua aún sosteniendo a Luka que casi se quedaba dormida ahí paradota.

—Llévame al sauna, Mikuo. Estoy podrida a licor —pidió Luka.

—Bien, ¡vámonos! —dijo Neru llevándose a Gumi y Miku por los pasillos.  
Rin suspiró y las siguió de mala gana.

—Oigan, si ellas se reúnen… ¡nosotros también! —bufó Akaito queriendo más diversión.

—Si te refieres a reunirnos junto a ellas, irás tú solo —contestó Len—. ¡No entraré en un cuarto con chicas!

—Agh, qué aguafiestas… No me refería con ellas, me refiero a nosotros «los hombres» solos —aclaró el pelirrojo haciendo un raro énfasis.

Len rodó los ojos y se adentró en los pasillos. Akaito lo siguió.

—¡Oye, Len! —llamó Kaito que aún estaba incorporándose de su doble caída.

—¿Qué?

—Me has dado una idea —anunció alegremente ya parándose y acercándose a la oreja de Len a la cual le susurró.

—¿Que yo haga qué?

**`•.¸¸.• ´´¯`` •.¸¸.•´**

—Kaito, sabes que te mataré por esto. ¿Y si están dentro? —vaciló Len.

—No están allí. Fueron directo al sauna de León —aseguró Kaito.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no están allí dentro buscando las pijamas?

Kaito rodó los ojos y se dignó a tocar la puerta del cuarto de las chicas y esperó un rato. Luego de que pasaran más de diez segundos sin que abrieran la puerta o respondieran, se hincó de hombros.

—¿Ves que no hay nadie? —confirmó Kaito.

Len miró con inseguridad hacia la puerta y finalmente suspiró.

—¿Lo harás?

—Sabes que me debes más de 200 kilos de chocolate mensual.

—Por supuesto.

Finalmente, se llenó de orgullo y entró por la puerta del cuarto de las chicas y se escondió en el armario de madera que decoraba el cuarto; se aseguró de que no había ropa alguna allí y entró. Ese armario sólo era una decoración para el cuarto, puesto que había un closet entre el pequeño pasillo al baño.

Kaito sonrió y le dio pulgares arriba cuando Len entró, deseándole buena suerte. A lo lejos escuchó pasos y decidió que mejor era irse de allí.

—Qué aburrida madrugada —comentó Rin entrando al cuarto y tirándose en la cama mientras acomodaba un poco su almohada.

Las demás le siguieron hacia el cuarto y se quedaron paradas después de cruzar el umbral, mirando el "territorio" que formaba Rin para dormir. Al instante, Miku tomó su almohada de la cama.

—¿Quién vota porque Rin duerma en el piso? —postuló mirando a las otras chicas que estaban de pie con sus cómodas pijamas puestas. Sus olores a alcohol habían desaparecido con un baño rápido de pies a cabeza y colonia de bebes para dormir.

Luka, Neru y Gumi levantaron la mano. Ya sabían eso de que Rin babeaba en las noches, y querían estar divinas para la graduación más no apestosas a baba. Obviamente se darían un baño antes de acicalarse y vestirse pero hay muchos lugares donde el jabón difícilmente pase, e ironías de la vida pueden hacer que allí sea el lugar donde te babeen.

Inmediatamente, las cuatro chicas se aproximaron hacia Rin y la tumbaron de la cama —la rodaron como rollito entre las sábanas de la cama. Un durísimo estruendo resonó en el piso al momento en que Rin caía.

—¡AY! —se quejó Rin sobándose la espalda.

Len mirando eso desde la puerta del armario entreabierto, trató de no soltar la carcajada y siguió espiando a las chicas. Notó que todas llevaban pijamas casi iguales; camiseta y shorts blancos y con detalles de su color; así como la de Miku, los detalles de su pijama eran aquamarina, los de Luka eran rosa, los de Gumi eran verdes y los de Neru eran de un amarillo más oscuro que el de Rin. Len evitó seguir mirando sus pijamas y concentrarse en lo que Kaito le obligó a hacer.

—Vaya Rin, el piso se agrietó —bromeó Luka señalando el mismo sitio en donde Rin cayó. Pero claro, era una broma.

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada. Justamente, las cuatro cantantes se acostaron en la cama, cómodamente y ya estaban cerrando los ojos.

—¡Aguaaaaarrrdeeen! —paró de pronto Rin agitando las manos y acercándose a las chicas y abriéndoles los ojos con los dedos— Ustedes no se dormirán hasta que aquí comience la fiesta.

—¿Qué fiesta, Rin? Queremos dormir, tenemos sueño —se defendió Luka a ella misma y a sus tres amigas refiriéndose a no querer saber qué planeaba Rin en altas horas de la madrugada.

—Está tarde, Rin. Nos duele la cabeza de tanto tomar —dijo Miku tapándose la cara con la almohada.

—¿Tarde? Pero si estamos aún entre las «am» —objetó Rin—. Eso significa Party Rock.

—¿«Party Rock»? ¡Vete a la—!

—Ep, Neru. Antes de que sigas con ese insultito, yo me iré a poner música —calló Rin.

—Que apagues la luz te decimos —mandó Neru poniendo una no muy cálida y abrasiva cara enfadada.

Rin rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia el regulador de luz. La rubia obedeció y bajó los interruptores del aparato. Poco a poco comenzó a disminuir la claridad y el cuarto se transformó en una penumbra. Además de que habían cerrado las cortinas y el aire acondicionado estaba encendido. Sólo faltaba música de fondo suspensiva, algunos gritos sordos y estrangulados y un fantasma bien maquillado.

—¡Graciaaaasss! —chillaron alegremente las cuatro chicas en la cama.

La rubia estuvo a punto de acortarse en su «territorio» del piso con su almohada y unas sábanas, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

—Miku, ¿no fuiste tú la que dijo que aquí en el piso había hormigas? —preguntó Rin recordando hace dos días cuando la pobre peliaqua despertó en el piso.

—Ah sí. Pobre de mí —dijo Miku simulando una preocupación hipócrita.

Rin bufó y se acostó, ya tendría que soportar su bello vestido para la graduación con las picadas de hormigas. La rubia estaba cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas, sin embargo, un presentimiento de que algo se le estaba olvidando invadió su relajamiento.  
Inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos y observó a las cuatro chicas que se dieron cuenta de la exasperación repentina de Rin.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Gumi observando a Rin.

—¡Meiko!

Las cinco jóvenes se levantaron casi al instante y recorrieron los pasillos de la casa. Len suspiró y luego procedió a soltar la carcajada que con mucho esfuerzo había contenido. De repente, siente la presencia de alguien más dentro del cuarto y se calla estrepitosamente.

Una mata de cabellos azules se hizo frente al armario del pequeño pasillo que daba al baño y abrió la puerta del mismo. Len gritó.

—¡SANTA MADRE DE MEGAN FOX QUE CREASTE A ÉSE BOMBÓN! ¡RIN, NO ME MA—! ¿Kaito?

El peliazul observó a Len con su mirada más extrañada. El joven rubio se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—¿No has descubierto nada? —inquirió Shion olvidándose por un momento de las palabras que Len hace poco había soltado.

—Kaito —Len suspiró—, si tanto quieres descubrir si le gustas a Miku, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo?

Las mejillas del peliazul se tiñeron de un color rojo carmín ante la cuestión de Len. Desvió la mirada y lo pensó un poquito.

—Es que... —gruñó— Me da vergüenza que malinterprete las cosas.

—¡No seas idiota, Kaito, que tú estás ancioso porque "malinterprete" todo! —se burló Len— Sólo dile que te gusta y ya.

—¡Deja de decir boberías y sal de ahí! —demandó Kaito empujando a su amigo hacia afuera— Ya me pagarás mi chocolate de otra forma.

**`•.¸¸.• ´´¯`` •.¸¸.•´**

La castaña se despertó de pronto y se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba la sala. La casa de León olía a puro alcohol. Meiko observó bien el piso y notó varias botellas sobre éste. Su cabeza le dolía un poco, pero no era mucho problema para ella, tenía unas pastillas analgésicas en su bolsillo por si a las moscas le ocurría algo parecido a lo que horas atrás penosamente le pasó. Rápidamente se llevó las manos al sitio con el fin de buscarlas, pero al sentir el peso de alguien más sobre ella le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—¡AHAA! —gritó lo suficientemente alto como para despertarlo.

Gakupo quien dormía en su hombro, y apenas escuchó sus gritos, él también se asustó sin dejar de vocear su espanto como loco.

—¡Y por qué demonios estás gritando! —exclamó Meiko separando la cercanía de ella y Gakupo.

—¡Porque me despertarte, Princesa!

—¡No me llames Princesa, bobo! ¡Eres un—!

Al instante sintió un par de dedos sobre sus labios que aprisionaron el perfecto insulto que estuvo por soltar. Meiko lo miró fulminante e intentó usar sus brazos para empujar al chico frente a ella, pero del mismo modo él se lo impidió con palabras.

—Ya no peleemos más, Princesa —susurró con voz casi arruyadora para los oídos de ella, haciendo que su tenso cuerpo se relajara un poco— ¿Irías al baile de graduación como mi pareja?

Los ojos de Meiko se abrieron como platos y cuando Gakupo soltó su boca, ésta misma se abrió de manera sorprendida. Le costó cerrarla de vuelta, pero al menos pudo responder la cuestión del chico.

—Claro.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—¿No me matarás?

—¿Por qué habría de perder mi tiempo con—?

No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta porque Gakupo inmediatamente la abrazó y volvió a quedar con las palabras en la boca.

—¿Estás ebrio?

—¡Gracias! ¡Te amo, Princesa! —dijo Gakupo para luego perderse rápidamente por el pasillo.

Por el mismo se acercaban las chicas y miraron raramente cómo Gakupo corría con… ¿esos eran corazones en los ojos? Al llegar a la sala, notaron a Meiko mirando el pasillo con una sonrisa en los labios. Rin le pasó la mano por la cara a ver si reaccionaba y sin lograr resultados, le dio una leve cachetada.

—¡AY! ¿Me puedes explicar por qué demonios hiciste eso? —protestó.

—Veías como una tonta hacia el pasillo, ¿pasó tu príncipe azul por ahí o qué? —ironizó Neru.

—Digamos que sí —divagó Meiko.

—Ah, claro… —paró Luka— ¿Qué?

**`•.¸¸.• ´´¯`` •.¸¸.•´**

—¿Se supone que este debe ser el mejor día de mi vida? —se preguntaba Kaito una vez que se acomodaba mejor la toga de su graduación.

Meiko sonrió y se acercó a él que se miraba en el espejo. Ella cargaba la estola con el símbolo del instituto en sus manos, dispuesta a ayudarle a ponérselo.

—Días como este son inolvidables —dijo Meiko pasando la estola por detrás de Kaito, mientras ésta caía por delante. Lo miró orgullosa en el espejo y pasó a rodearle el cuello con su brazo y hacerlo un amistoso abrazo—. Debes disfrutarlo al máximo. Ya cuando te gradues de la universidad será otra experiencia, pero nada como ser bachiller.

—Ya lo sé, pero…

—¿Pero, qué?

Kaito soltó su abrazo y caminó de un lado a otro en su habitación. Meiko lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Pasa algo? —insitió la morena.

—¡Sí! ¡Pasa más que eso! —Kaito simuló falsas ganas de llorar.

—¿No tienes pareja para el baile, verdad? —sonrió Meiko observando como Kaito chillaba de la tristeza.

—¡Y eso no es lo peor!

—¿Y qué es lo peor?

—¡Que todos tienen menos yo! ¡Hasta tú!

Meiko suspiró y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Kaito y lo miró ceñuda.

—¿Cómo que hasta yo? —desdeñó.

El peliazul rodó los ojos e hizo ademán de que Meiko olvidara su comentario.

—Oye Kaito. Sé que algunas veces debe ser duro no tener pareja y tal vez sea muy fasti— ¡Invita a Miku! —Meiko pareció rogar rápidamente.

Kaito la miró unos segundos comprendiendo la situación. Inmediatamente se cayó al piso y dijo un fuerte «NO».

—¿Y por qué no? Ni que Miku comiera chicos azules —bromeó Meiko.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que—

—¿Pero es que qué? —obstaculizó Meiko cruzando los brazos y mirando a Kaito con picardía— Kaito, no hay que divagar tanto si ella te gusta.

—¡No, Meiko! —exclamó avergonzado— ¿Y si ella no acepta?

La castaña suspiró.

—Si quieres te ayudo a que bailes con ella en la fiesta.

Kaito se inclinó sobre las rodillas de Meiko con ojos brillosos.

—¿En serio harías eso por mí?

—Para eso están los hermanos —ella se hincó de hombros—. De todas formas lo iba a hacer.

Kaito se puso de pie y volvió su vista al espejo para terminar de arreglarse.

—¿Y tú con quién irás? —preguntó mirando a Meiko sentada en su cama desde el espejo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo para calmar sus nervios.

—Con Gakupo —respondió rápidamente.  
Kaito se ahogó con el jugo de naranja y tardó unos cuantos segundos en recomponerse.

—¡¿Con Gakupo Kamui?! —repitió Kaito fuertemente con una enorme sonrisa en la cara— ¡Oh Dios! ¡SÍIII! ¡AL FIN, NENA! —exclamó Kaito. Bailó por toda la habitación de aquí para allá mientras Meiko lo miraba de mala gana.

—¿Qué tiene que vaya con ese bobo? —cuestionó.

—¡Tiene, que gané la maldita apuesta que hice con Len! —siguió bailando.  
Meiko lo miró confundida.

—¿Apostaron a que iríamos al baile juntos?

—No. Apostamos a que te gusta.

—¡¿Qué?!

Meiko se puso de pie rápidamente con una fulminante mirada asesina hacia Kaito mientras éste se caía del susto que ella le provocó de repente.

—¡Nada! ¡Yo no dije nada! —dijo rápidamente Kaito ocultándose con una almohada.

—Más te vale.

**`•.¸¸.• ´´¯`` •.¸¸.•´**

Miku despertó calmadamente al mismo tiempo que tallaba sus ojos. Escuchó voces a su alrededor pero como apenas abría sus ojos al mundo, estaba desconcertada en lo que decían.

—¡Que me ayudes con el vestido, te digo!

—¡Que no, te digo!

—¡Que se callen, les digo!

—¡Que las mataré, les digo!

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente consciente de que estaba en el mundo, Miku observó su alrededor y pudo notar con tanto ruido, lo siguiente en orden: Rin quería que Gumi le ayudara a subir el sierre del vestido, Gumi no quería ni podía porque estaba ocupada rizándole el cabello a Luka, mientras que ésta sólo quería que se callaran para que Gumi pudiera terminar su peinado sin quemarle el cuello con las tenazas y Neru, quien se maquillaba, estaba estresada y amenazándolas con un rizador de pestañas.

—¡No seas boba, Gumi y hazlo! —demandó Rin.

—¡Que me dejes en paz, Rin!

Luka se puso de pie y le arrancó las tenazas de la mano a Gumi y se las puso fuertemente en la mesa del tocador en donde Neru, quien dio un respingo ante ello, se estaba maquillando.

—¡Rízame el cabello! —demandó la pelirrosa hacia la rubia de cabello más largo.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? —exclamó Neru en su defensa.

—¡Que lo hagas, te digo!

Un estruendo desde la cama fue suficiente para parar la pelea entre las chicas. Se volvieron hacia la cama y vieron a Miku en el piso, aún adormitada y babeando sin parar.

—¿Que Miku no se había levantado hace rato? —preguntó Gumi con desconcierto.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Necesita agua fría, chicas. Yo me encargo de ello —dijo Neru tomando la jarra de agua que León les había dejado y un pequeño vaso de vidrio. Echó agua en el vaso y tomó de él; con lo que quedó en la jarra, fue suficiente para empapar de pies a cabeza a la peliaqua.

Sólo un gran grito de paranoia, esos de Miku que eran típico de escucharse en toda la casa de Black Pearl Marine. Tanto era, que gente que pasaba por allí, corría asustada a punto de llamar a los policías creyendo que alguien moría lentamente en manos de loco psicópata secuestrador.

—¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA, NERU?! —gritó frustradamente la peliaqua una vez que estaba de pie empapada por todas partes.

—¿Sabes qué hora es y tú ni siquiera estás bañada? —cuestionó Neru dejando la vacía jarra sobre la mesita de tocador.

—Uh. ¿Las 7am?

—¡Son la 9:30am, Hatsune! —exclamó Neru tomándola por los hombros.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Son las 9:30!

—¡¿LAS QUÉ?!

—¡9:30!

—¡¿QUE QUÉ?!

A Neru le apareció de repente un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo mientras lidiaba paranoicamente con Miku. Rin se le acercó por al lado y puso su mano en el hombro, de manera de hacerla calmarse.

—Tranquila, Neru. Yo me encargo de esto —dijo Rin sonriendo con arrogancia como si de una profesional se tratase.

—¿A qué hora es la graduación? —preguntó Miku un poco calmada.

—A las 10am —contestó Luka desde la peinadora mientras Gumi le rizaba el cabello.

—¡¿A LAS QUÉ?!

—10am —repitió Rin.

—¡¿CÓMO?!

Rin también recibió el síntoma que tuvo hace cuatro días antes de venirse para Los Ángeles, el cual es el mismo que tenía Neru en su ojo.

—¡¿Y por qué cojones no me despertaron?! —Miku exacerbó— ¡Rin, por favor! ¡Tienes que quedarte aquí y ayudarme para estar a tiempo en la graduación! —rogó casi hincándose sobre sus rodillas.

La rubia presenció eso con una ceja alzada. Se volvió lentamente hacia sus amigas que terminaban de arreglarse en el tocador, girando la cabeza como la niña de El Exorcista con una sonrisota tatuada en su ahora cínico rostro.

—Ni lo pienses —dijo rápidamente Gumi—. Aún tengo que arreglarme el cabello —declaró señalando los rolletes que ésta tenía en su cabeza luego de haberse secado el pelo.

—¿Y tú, Luka? —preguntó Rin.

—Lo siento, nena. Quedé con Meiko de estar a tiempo para buscar nuestra mesa en el salón de fiestas antes de que los gorilas bachilleres se les acerquen.

Rin chilló casi sin esperanzas y se giró hacia Neru con una mirada de borrego degollado.

—Ni se te ocurra pedírmelo.

—¡Poooooorrrr faaaaaaaa, Neeeruuu! —rogó.

—No, Rin.

—¡Que lo hagas, te digo!

Miku suspiró pesadamente.

—Quédense, chicas. Les prometo ser rápida si me ayudan un poquito.

Rin miró de nuevo a Neru con la misma cara. La rubia pelilarga no tuvo más remedio y se encogió de hombros dando a entender que se quedaría.

—Gumi, Luka…

Gumi le toqueteó el hombro a Luka dándole a entender que ya había terminado de rizar su cabello. Luka se puso de pie y tomó la mota de corrector para comenzar a maquillarse.

—Yo de todos modos, tengo que peinarme y maquillarme —dijo Gumi señalándose—. Mejor apúrate y te peino, Miku.

—Ya les dije que apartaré la mesa para todos, así que yo no me quedaré —dijo Luka—. Les guardaré los puestos.

—Gracias, Luka.

Rin rápidamente le dio las toallas a Miku y la empujó hacia el baño.

—¡Apúrate en salir de la ducha, Miku! —dijo— Será bastante trabajo tenerla lista para cuando termine la misa de los que van a graduarse.

Rin se recostó un rato de la silla del tocador con aires de cansancio. Se miró al espejo por un momento y notó que…

—Oigan, ¿me ayudarían a subir el sierre?

**`•.¸¸.• ´´¯`` •.¸¸.•´**

—¿Estás listo, hermanito? —preguntó Meiko desde la ventana baja del asiento de copiloto de la camioneta de Akaito, junto a Gakupo y Luka que estaban sentados detrás.

Kaito corría hacia la camioneta de su hermano, tratando de no pisar el la toga de graduación. Su hermano presenció eso con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Se supone que este gusano se gradúa hoy? —espetó Akaito.

—Oh, por favor, Akaito. Que te hayas graduado el mes pasado no significa que debas decirle gusano a Kaito por querer estudiar su último año en Estados Unidos —defendió Meiko—. Lo mismo diría yo también. Todos nos graduamos en Tokio hace un mes, y Kaito fue el único que salió del cliché.

Akaito tomó un chicle y se lo comió.

—Oigan, una ayudita sería lindo —pidió Kaito en un intento de subirse a la camioneta.

Gakupo le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a sentarse en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Akaito.

—¿Me pregunto qué tal estará el salón de fiestas? —inquirió la pelirrosa con ojos soñadores.

Jo, si tan sólo no se hubiese hecho ésa cuestión.

—Vuelve a preguntar eso y juro que te mato, Luka —sentenció Meiko.

—¡Oh vamos, Meiko! —se desestrezó Luka con un tono de voz tan relajado que parecía decirlo como si estuviera de vacaciones, aunque así era, pero el ceño fruncido de Meiko sólo indicaba que para disfrutar de ése viaje tendrían que haber víctimas donde Kaito y Gakupo fuesen los principales.

Después de recorrer unos pocos minutos las calles de Beverly Hills, llegaron al salón de fiestas. Pero ni Luka ni Meiko podían creer que a esas alturas de la vida, el sitio estuviera casi intacto; quizás sí con todas las cosas que se usarían para decorar el ambiente, pero obviamente no estaba cada cosa en su lugar.

—Idiotas —refunfuñó la castaña mientras veía las sonrisas idiotizadas de sus dos amigos—. Juro que los voy a matar.

—Pronto les llegará el DJ, así que no se preocupen —dijo Kaito con voz algo relajada—. ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡No hagan quedar mal al padrino de la promoción (ó sea yo)! —exclamó, justo en el momento en que su hermano arrancaba la camioneta y se perdían en el camino al instituto.

Meiko y Luka se miraron a los ojos. Una con una sonrisa forzada y la otra con semblante estresado. Luego dirigieron su vista hacia el casi vacío salón de fiestas que el futuro bachiller, su hermano y el que descendió de samuráis pretendían que ellas dos arreglaran.

—¡Vamos, Meiko! No debe ser tan malo... —Luka intentaba que su amiga no exasperara unas cuantas maldiciones al aire, aunque a juzgar por su fulminante mirada, eso iba a ser misión imposible.

—No le haré nada porque está por graduarse —aseveró la castaña—. Pero que espere al momento del baile...

Luka pudo jurar ver entre los mechones de cabello de su amiga una sonrisa maléfica. Sin estar muy segura de ello, desechó ése pensamiento de su mente y procedió a mover las sillas decoradas que la agencia de festejos había llevado hacía unas horas, según las fuentes de Kaito, sus ahora ex compañeros de clases.

Casi quiso suspirar con notoria lástima. Su peinado seguramente se arruinaría y ni hablar de su maquillaje. El vestido no le preocupaba tanto porque había sido precavida, ni ella ni Meiko se los habían colocado ante la noticia del casi bachiller, quien les pidió el "favor" de arreglar unas "pequeñas cosillas" en el salón de fiestas.

—¿Cuándo dijo que Guetta vendría? —inquirió Meiko colocando los arreglos florales sobre las mesas que ya estaban acomodadas.

—Parece que quince minutos antes de que la misa se termine, para instalar sus cosas, ya sabes.

Meiko suspiró y observó atenta su iPhone. Iba a llamar al chef que Kaito dijo que se encargaría de la comida del festejo.

—¿Me pregunto qué tal estará Miku? —soltó Luka en el aire.

—¿Despertó cuando nos fuimos?

—Antes —afirmó la pelirrosa—. Entre todas nosotras era la más estresada del asunto y puedo asegurar que ahora debe estar más que tranquila con todo esto.

—Ojalá y así sea o le va a venir dando una patatús en pleno baile.

**`•.¸¸.• ´´¯`` •.¸¸.•´**

—¡MUEVE TU CARCACHA! —vociferó la peliaqua a León una vez que terminó de arreglarse a tiempo récord.

León se apuró para encender su auto y arrancar.

—Miku, no creo que sea buena idea estresarse —sugirió Gumi mientras intentaba que los rizos recién hechos no se les deshicieran a Miku.

—Creo que ni siquiera es buena idea que estés encima de Mikuo —opinó Rin con una ceja arqueada, mirando por encima del hombro de Gumi a la pareja de hermanos peliaqua.

—Díganlo por ustedes, ¡yo tengo que cargar con ésta enana todo el camino! —exclamó Mikuo moviendo un poco a su hermana, sentada en su regazo.

—¡Y tú a quién llamas enana, hijo de… mi mamá!

Mikuo rió en una carcajada tan sonora, que Miku tuvo que meterle un pañuelo en la boca para que dejara de reír en su oído. El pobre peliaqua trató de hablar como pudo, logrando nada.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Aaaaay, hermanos peleando! ¡Es un clásico! —rió Rin.

—¡Riiiiiin! —exclamó Len, quien llevaba a su hermana en piernas al igual que Mikuo— ¡No te muevas!

—Oigan, se supone que este es mi auto —asumió León mirándolos por el espejo de retrovisor.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagan ellos, bobo? —espetó Lola desde el asiento del copiloto.

—No sé, Lola. Quizás colaborar con los vidrios ahumados —bromeó Rin poniéndose en medio de ambos, a lo que Lola y León la miraron fulminantes—. Yo me callo…

—¡Ugh! ¿Saben que aquí atrás no caben más de cuatro personas? —exclamó Neru abriendo espacio entre Len y Gumi.

—¡Oye! ¡No me apretujes! —protestó Gumi.

—¿Más de lo que ya estás? —cuestionó Len.

—¿Por qué te molestas conmigo, amor? —le preguntó León amorosamente a Lola.

—¡Eres un sucio monstruo de algas, León! —protestó Lola.

—¡Sabes que me dejaron en la playa—!

—¡… con tus malditas rancheras!

—¡RIIIIIIN! ¡QUE NO ME APRIETES! —vociferó Neru.

—¡MALDICIÓN, RIN! ¡QUE NO TE MUEVAS, DIJE! —exacerbó Len.

—¡NO SEAN NIÑAS! —exclamó la rubia en defensa.

Los hermanos Hatsune no veían la hora de llegar al instituto a tiempo, puesto que con tantos inconvenientes —entre ellos: Miku y su retraso y las peleas prematrimoniales de León y Lola—, no iban a poder llegar antes de que la misa culminara y con suerte estarían allí al momento en el que la ceremonia de graduación comenzara.

—¿Cómo se sentirá Kaito con todo esto? —se preguntó Miku entre tanto bullicio dentro del auto.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú el día de tu graduación, hermana? —inquirió Mikuo, quien obviamente había escuchado la pregunta de Miku al estar tan cercanos el uno al otro.

—Pues... —Lo pensó un poco— Me sentiría muy contenta.

Mikuo sonrió.

—Pronto sabrás cómo es el graduarse, Miku —dijo el joven de manera enigmática.

**`•.¸¸.• ´´¯`` •.¸¸.•´**

La ceremonia dio inicio con las palabras de la directora del instituto. La mayoría de los estudiantes lucían nerviosos; la mitad de ellos estaban orgullosos mientras que los otros aguantaban las ganas echarse a llorar por la posibilidad de separarse de sus amigos más queridos, esos con los cuales habían pasado tantas locuras en el instituto y fuera de él. Los mismos que seguramente no volverían a ver en un tiempo. Y ésa era obviamente la razón por la que existían las fiestas de graduación.

Detrás y a un lado de todas esas personas que se dedicaban a cada uno buenos deseos para los próximos años —donde los pasarían ahora dentro de un salón universitario—, Kaito se hallaba entre el grupo de los nerviosos con ganas de masticarse las uñas una por una hasta las cutículas. Era el momento preciso en el que pasaría de ser un simple estudiante a un bachiller. Hacía unos minutos había culminado la misa de graduación y él, como buen cristiano, había tomado la hostia deseando en el fondo de su ser que el cuerpo del Cristo le ayudara a calmar ésa ansiedad que le estaba carcomiendo.

Como padrino de su promoción, él junto a los prefectos tuvieron que dar un discurso. Menos mal que estaba preparado para todo lo que se le venía encima, pero igual no pudo evitar sentir que de un momento a otro la voz le temblaba.

Sentado en su respectivo asiento, suspiró cuando sintió la borla del birrete moverse de atrás hacia adelante permaneciendo aún en el extremo derecho del mismo. Apenas terminara la ceremonia, él, como padrino de su promoción, invitaría a sus compañeros fuera del instituto y mientras corran hacia sus respectivos autos por todo el recinto, lanzarían los sombreros de graduación hasta la altura del cielo mientras gritaran "¡ME LARGO DE ÉSTA CÁRCEEEEL!" y procederían a irse cada uno al salón de festejo. Para todos ellos, el concepto de graduación constaba en dejar escapar a un pequeño pajarito de una triste jaula.

Por fin, la rectora inició con las entregas de reconocimientos hacia los alumnos más destacados de la promoción. Varios de sus compañeros de curso, junto con los de otras secciones, recibieron medallas por haberse destacado en ámbitos deportivos, educativos y artísticos; Kaito no fue la excepción, puesto que terminó por llevarse una medalla que reconocía sus dotes musicales, donde fue que se destacó más. De la misma forma, hicieron entrega de cordones para los cerebritos que contaron con un excelente promedio que los había llevado a ser becados en buenas universidades. Sólo les dieron cordones a los alumnos que tenían sus notas entre 17 y 20 puntos, de los cuales no se escapó el joven Kaito Shion, al tener un favorable promedio de dieciocho punto cinco del que nadie podría quejarse.

Al momento de recibir sus reconocimientos, Kaito sentía cada vez más cómo las piernas le flaqueaban. Estaba seguro de que se iba a tropezar tal cual idiota de camino a la tarima, llevándose por delante tanto a la directora como al camino de adornos florales que adornaban el lugar. Suspiró al sentarse de nuevo en su lugar, deseando que con eso su ansiedad disipara un poco, pero no... El asunto apenas estaba comenzando.

Unas cuantas filas detrás, Miku observó con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro a Kaito recibir su medalla y cordón. Estaba feliz por verlo allí, tan guapo, junto a ése traje de graduación que le sentaba tan bien. A su lado estaba Rin, recibiendo en su iPhone innumerables mensajes de Luka y Meiko con aparente grado de emergencia, cosa que ambas jóvenes ignoraron en redondo. La peliaqua estaba más concentrada en el bonito acto de graduación que en los asuntos de sus dos amigas más mayores.

La rectora anunció que la entrega de diplomas estaba cerca, así que ella se encargó de llamar a los estudiantes por sus nombres uno por uno hacia el escenario, donde estos recibían su título de grado. No supo cuando fue el momento en el que su amor fue nombrado, pero estuvo atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, sin quitar la sonrisa y dejando que sus mejillas se tiñeran del rojo intenso de la admiración.

—Kaito Shion —La mención de su nombre se oyó en todo el instituto gracias a que la mujer estaba utilizando un micrófono para incrementar el volumen de su grave tono de voz.

El aludido se puso de pie con algo de dificultad mientras que el alivio y la serenidad iba inundando su cuerpo cada vez más. Las piernas seguían flaqueando, pero eso no fue impedimento para el joven cantante el subir escalón por escalón con el único fin de llegar a lo alto de la tarima. La sonrisa que surcaba en su rostro anunciaba la culminación de una de sus metas, al mismo tiempo haciendo prospecto del otro recorrido que le quedaba por hacer, ahora que iría a una universidad. La toga casi arrastraba el piso, por lo que justificaba que estuvo a punto de tropezarse con ella mientras subía los peldaños de la escalera; incluso sentía que de un momento a otro estaba por caer al piso, pero al recobrar el equilibrio, todo fue de perlas.

—Felicidades —congratuló la directora de su instituto mientras le hacía entrega de su diploma.

Los fotógrafos no tardaron en capturar cada momento de la bonita graduación, y sobretodo la de Kaito, ya que no era mucho decir que él era una celebridad.  
La borla de su birrete pasó a permanecer en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. No podía estar más orgulloso de sí mismo y de su curso.

—¿Graduado? —inquirió Gakupo al otro lado de las escaleras, esperándolo para tomarle una foto.

—Graduado —Kaito sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía el diploma fuertemente entre sus manos y lo enseñaba ante la cámara.

Ése había sido su día, y apenas estaba comenzando.

**`•.¸¸.• ´´¯`` •.¸¸.•´**

Meiko y Luka reían como propias quinceañeras en su fiesta al ver a semejante personita frente a ellas. El DJ de cabello rubio y sensual acento francés casi oculto, las tenía abrazadas a ambas mientras les pedía a uno de los asistentes, que con poco tiempo habían contratado para que las ayudaran con los arreglos, para que les tomara una foto.

—¡Oh, David! ¡No sabes cuanto te admiramos! —aduló la joven pelirrosa mientras procedían a tomarse la quinta foto con su Android.

—Qué lástima que Rin no atiende a mis mensajes —suspiró Meiko—. Ella y Miku te admiran mucho.

—Relájense, ya tendremos mucho tiempo de plática durante toda la fiesta —contestó Guetta calmadamente, casi haciendo que Meiko y Luka se derritieran al instante.

—¿Qué tal durante las próximas grabaciones de «David Guetta, feat. Vocaloid»?

* * *

**¡Y... hasta acá!**

**¿Qué les pareció :D? Dios, me encantó escribirlo, de veras. Imaginarme a mí misma cuando me gradúe me ayudó a escribir éste capítulo con todas mis ansias asdfghjkl :'). Aunque para mí momento aún faltan dos años.**

**Espero sus Reviews con sus opiniones, gustos, disgustos y amenazas de muerte por haber tardado. ¡Vamos, lo acepto todo porque sé que me lo merezco xD!**

**Yo, mientras tanto, me voy. Pero prometo regresar con el próximo capítulo, quizás no tan pronto, no obstante lo haré. No voy a dejar vigente éste fic, el cual deseo culminar con mucho éxito *u*. Espero tanto sus respuestas así que... Adiós :3.**

**Los quiere Ayu.**


End file.
